Wirtualna Seria 5 Odcinek 2 Sztuka Niepamięci
by HermitsUnited
Summary: Drugi, po "Czasie Zaprzyszłym," odcinek wirtualnej serii 5. Doktor poszukuje zapomnienia. A może idzie tu o coś zupełnie innego? Wspomnienia są przecież sumą każdego człowieka, tym bardziej Władcy Czasu. Zapraszam i pozdrawiam, proszę o komentarze.
1. Emporium Przygód

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, jedziemy dalej w wirtualną serię piątą. Oto odcinek drugi, jeśli nie czytaliście, zapraszam do odcinka pierwszego, zatytułowanego "Czas Zaprzyszły." Kolejne odcinki w produkcji. Komentarzarze i opinie mile widziane. Pozdrawiam - HermitsUnited.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**DOKTOR WHO**

**WIRTUALNA SERIA 5 – ODCINEK 2**

**SZTUKA NIEPAMIĘCI**

**.1. Emporium Przygód**

Korytarze Emporium Przygód były o tej porze wyludnione i ciche. Za zamkniętymi wrotami śluz trwały projekcje – kolejne epizody wymyślnych, barokowych sag, tak naszpikowane detalami, że fabuła niemal nie posuwała się do przodu; sensacyjne historie pełne krwi i przemocy; romantyczne opowiastki w szumie fal i trzasku ognia na kominku; pseudohistoryczne eposy zaludnione krasnoludami, elfami i smokami; tanie horrory i krótkie eseje wypełniające przerwę na lunch.

Ciemnozielone włókna luksusowego chodnika uginały się pod nogami Thety, sprawiając, że poruszał się bezszelestnie – szary cień w dyskretnych plamach światła i półmroku korytarzy. Ood szedł niespiesznie, kołyszącym się, pozornie nieporadnym krokiem, typowym dla swojego gatunku, z rękoma bezwładnie zwieszającymi się po bokach i kulą translatora kołyszącą się na zaczepie u kieszeni koszuli. Właściciele Emporium nie pozwalali mu nosić szarego kombinezonu, do którego przywykł – ciemne spodnie i grafitowej barwy koszula musiały zastąpić Thecie bezpieczny kamuflaż szarości.

W głębi umysłu rozbrzmiewał mu cichy śpiew Kappy; podejrzewał, że starszy Ood znajduje się we wschodnim skrzydle kompleksu, oddalony od Thety o dobrych kilkanaście mil i pięter. Śpiew Kappy był melancholijny i nic poza tym. Przenosił emocje, ale nie zawierał słów ani obrazów. Nie malował opowieści. Pusty, niczym muzyczka towarzysząca pasażerom windy. Theta i Kappa mieszkali w kwaterach zapewnianych im przez właścicieli Emporium – niewielkich pokojach umieszczonych naprzeciw siebie w północnym skrzydle Emporium. Ludzie myśleli zapewne, że Oodowie, jako gatunek stadny, będą zadowoleni ze swojego towarzystwa. Równie dobrze Kappa i Theta mogliby mieszkać w odrębnych galaktykach – żaden z nich nie przejawiał zaintersowania życiem towarzyskim.

Na innym poziomie empatycznej komunikacji Theta odbierał przekazy od ludzi. Nauczył się nie zważać na emocjonalny chaos, jaki niosły. To były nieprawdziwe uczucia, więc Theta poświęcał im tylko tyle uwagi, ile było potrzeba do bezbłędnego wykonywania pracy. W tym Theta był naprawdę dobry – w pełnym, bezwzględnym, szczerym poświęceniu swojej pracy.

Zbiżył się do zakrętu korytarza i sięgnął do umocowanego u pasa łańcuszka. Na jego końcu zawiesił pęk kryszkluczy. Wyciągnął je z kieszeni z cichym grzechotem cienkich, przejrzystych płytek i zaczął przerzucać je w poszukiwaniu właściwej.

_Łup_!

Theta upuścił pęk kryszkluczy i tylko łańcuszek ocalił je od nieuchronnego uszkodzenia. Kryształy kodowane w fazie wzrostu miały wiele zalet, ale też jedną poważną wadę – były niepodrabialne, ale były też kruche.

- Oooo, przepraszam – powiedział ktoś zdyszanym głosem. – Przepraszam. Wszystko w porządku?

Theta przeniósł wzrok na człowieka, który przed chwilą się z nim zderzył. Mężczyzna miał na sobie brązowy, prążkowany garnitur, beżowy płaszcz i przybrudzone, białe trampki. Twarz mężczyzny nie miała dla Ooda żadnego wyrazu, niczym też nie różniła się od tysięcy twarzy innych gości Emporium. Ood zastanawiał się czasami, w jaki sposób ludzie rozpoznawali się nawzajem. Większość z nich śpiewała o pośpiechu; o pośpiechu i o uciekającym czasie. Zazwyczaj śpiewali też o pieniądzach, niezaspokajalnych potrzebach i o licznych obawach. Ten mężczyzna śpiewał coś całkiem innego, choć w jego pieśni także było mnóstwo pośpiechu i czasu.

- Wszystko w porządku, sir – odparł z szacunkiem Ood. – Dziękuję za troskę, sir. Czym mogę służyć?

- Oooooch! – Wyraz twarzy mężczyzny, kiedy uniósł brwi i otworzył usta, dotykając podniebienia czubkiem języka, niczego Thecie nie powiedział, ale Ood odebrał falę zaskoczenia, rozczarowania i smutku. – Nie mów mi, że nic się nie zmieniło. Nic a nic? Nadal musicie... _służyć_? Bo nie mieliście już tego robić. Odkąd odnaleziono wasz mózg. Na Ood Sferze. Czy go nie odnaleziono? Och, powiedz, że go znaleźliśmy, bo jeśli nie, to znów będzie moja wina i będę musiał to uwzględnić; geniusz geniuszem, owszem, ale naprawdę zaczynam się gubić w...

- Jestem pracownikiem Emporium Przygód – powiedział Theta unosząc kulę translatora.

- Pracownikiem? – W emocjach mężczyzny pojawił się cień ulgi, wciąż jeszcze przemieszanej z niepewnością. Jego usta rozciągnęły się w grymasie, który Ood nauczył się utożsamiać z zadowoleniem. – Znaczy, nie trzymają cię tu wbrew woli? Gdybyś zechciał, mógłbyć wrócić na Sferę? Płacą ci, i w ogóle?

- Trzydzieści kredytów tygodniowo, sir.

- Nie... Nie „_sir_," nie jestem „_sir_" – szybko wyrzucił mężczyzna.

- Oczywiście, proszę pana. – Theta nauczył się też, że ludzie zawsze mieli rację. Przynajmniej goście Emporium. – Zauważyłem pośpiech. Czy mogę służyć pomocą?

- Eeeem... Taak... Chyba tak. Chciałbym zgłosić usterkę. Właściwie nie usterkę, wszystko jest w porządku, wszystko jest super, cudnie, _fantastycznie_; tylko... nie mogę zaprogramować szczegółów projekcji w mojej komnacie. Komputer odrzuca moje dane. Właściwie nie odrzuca, raczej w ogóle nie chce ich przyjąć. Zbyt ograniczony obszar buforów. Próbowałem dotrzeć do oprogramowania bazowego, przecież ten komputer ma kolosalną moc i niezapełnioną przestrzeń w rdzeniu, znacznie większą niż udostępniane sektory...

- Manipulacja oprogramowaniem jest niedozwolona, sir.

- Znów „_sir_"!

- Bazą naszego systemu jest wielowarstwowy, samoregulujący się układ programowy _Emporium Everdream 2.1_, wszelkie prawa zastrzeżone, własność Nielimitowanej Korporacji Emporium Przygód. Paragraf 12, punkt 3 regulaminu Emporium Przygód, Księżyc Emporia, Układ Triangalli, mówi na temat wszelkich nieautoryzowanych interwencji co następuje: „Każda nieautoryzowana interwencja w program bazowy może mieć poważne konswkwencje dla spójności oprogramowania _Emporium Everdream 2.1_, wszelkie prawa zastrzeżone, własność..."

- Tak, tak, tak, wiem. – Mężczyzna zbył wykład Thety nieuważnym machnięciem ręki. – Wiem. Przepraszam. Nie mogłem się oprzeć. Geniusz i tak dalej. Ale... ten system ma ogromne, niewykorzystane _możliwości_, jeśli tylko trochę podkręcić bufory.

- Proszę podać mi numer komnaty, a wyślę autoryzowanego programistę Emporium Przygód najprędzej, jak to będzie możliwe – powiedział Theta.

- Eeeem, nie sądzę, żeby to pomogło. Moje dane... To dość dużo danych; wydaje mi się, że port wejścia w mojej komnacie ma ciut za małą przepustowość; potrzebuję oktaliniowego, niesystematycznego pola transkodującego projekcję, bo wszystkie informacje zbijają mi się w kluski zanim zostaną przesłane do rdzenia, w istne _zacierki_; właśnie chciałem uzyskać poszerzenie pamięci bazowej bezpośrednio z głównego filaru, żeby odciążyć bufory, ale... – Mężczyzna rozejrzał się szybko. - ..._te korytarze_! Wszystkie takie same. Kod kolorystyczny, jeśli przyjmiesz moją skromną sugestię, kod kolorystyczny, a nie wszystko na zielono. Bo, muszę przyznać, że to jest gorsze niż Labirynt, a Labirynt potrafił dopiec. Szczególnie, gdy uciekałeś przed wytworami inżynierii genetycznej Minotów i wiesz, byk wcale nie był najgorszy... Ale odbiegłem od tematu, tak? Myśli mi się zlabirynciły.

Mężczyzna zawiesił na moment głos.

- _Zlabirynciły_? Nie? Nic?

Theta nie bardzo wiedział, co odpowiedzieć, więc milczał z kulą translatora nadal trzymaną w uniesionej ręce.

- A więc... Centralny filar? – rzucił mężcyzna.

- Przykro mi, użytkownicy nie mają dostępu do poziomów obsługi – powiedział Theta. – Może pan wystąpić o poszerzenie pamięci i upgrade systemu. To będzie kosztowało od dwudziestu do siedemdziesięciu tysięcy kradytów zgdnie z cennikiem Emporium Przygód, wszystkie prawa zastrzeżone, wersja uzupełniona.

- Ach. Tak. Nie. Nie, to żaden problem. – Theta wychwycił cień wahania w emocjach i głosie mężczyzny. – siedemdziesiąt tysięcy. To pewnie dużo. Pieniądze... nie są moją mocną stroną.

- Zajmuje pan komnatę...?

- Co... eeem... 1000– rzucił mężczyzna. – Na samej górze. Żeby nie błądzić.

- Penthouse 1000? – Jak na kogoś, kto nie czuł się pewnie w kwestii pieniędzy, mężczyzna zajmował wyjątkowo luksusowy i drogi apartament. – Ale to poziom pięćdziesiąty. Jesteśmy na poziomie trzecim. Bardzo daleko pan... _zlabiryncił_.

Zaskoczenie i rozbawienie mężczyzny zadźwięczało czysto niczym pieśń Oodów.

- Zlabiryncił?

- Jestem zobowiązany do posługiwania się pańską preferowaną formą komunikacji – wyjaśnił Theta.

- Ach. Tak. Cóż. Jakoś trafię do siebie, nie musisz się trudzić.

- Jak pan sobie życzy. – Theta wyjął z kieszeni na piersi slajd przestrzenny i podał go mężczyznie. – W takim razie służę mapą.

- O, dzięki. – Mężczyzna przyjął mapę i obrócił ją w dłoniach tak, że podziemne poziomy Emporium znalazły się na górze, a Wschodnie Skrzydło na północy.

- Proszę uprzejmie. – Ood naprostował slajd w rękach mężczyzny, podświetlił poziom piećdziesiąty, a następnie odwiesił kulę translatora na zaczep kieszeni, odwrócił się i ruszył korytarzem.

Usłyszał za plecami oddalające się kroki. Szybkie kroki. Mężczyzna w brązowym garniturze w prążki, beżowym płaszczu i przybrudzonych trampkach znów gdzieś biegł.


	2. O mieczach i śrubokrętach

**.2. O mieczach i śrubokrętach**

Ace zatrzymał się nad brzegiem jeziora, wysypanym drobnymi, wygładzonymi kamyczkami. Woda falowała delikatnie, kamyki grzechotały cichutko pod jego stopami. Ace stał na samym skraju wąskiej plaży; szczupły, jasnowłosy, w błękitnej tunice narzuconej na kolczugę i w czarnym płaszczu, spiętym na ramieniu wymyślną, złotą fibulą, pozwalając by lekki wiatr chłodził jego spoconą, zarumienioną twarz. Z uśmiechem triumfu na ustach patrzył na jezioro.

Z wody unosiła się delikatna mgiełka, wysoka może na dwie stopy. Przybrzeżne trzciny przeszywały ją niczym włócznie niewidzialnej armii. W oddali, ponad wodą i smugą mgły, na tle pochmurnego nieba, wznosiła się skalista wyspa, przybrana koroną posępnego zamczyska.

Ace roześmiał się na całe gardło i klepnął w uda obleczonymi w rękawice dłońmi.

- Mówiłem, że idziemy w dobrą stronę?

Gold wzruszył tylko ramionami. Ostrożnie ułożył hełm na pniu. Spod kolczego kaptura wyglądała jego pucołowata twarz, zaczerwieniona i także błyszcząca od potu. Zsunął kaptur na plecy, ocierając czoło wierzchem dłoni. Miał jasnobrązowe włosy, teraz przylepione do skroni i karku.

- I tak wolę wersję z kamieniem – powiedział. – Ze dwie godziny poszły na łażenie po lesie. Zobaczysz, znów zabraknie nam kredytów, żeby dograć do końca.

- Rany, jak ty marudzisz. – Ace skrzywił się irytacją, spoglądając na Golda przez ramię. – I nie wychodź z roli, co?

- Jak mam nie wychodzić z roli?! Wybrałeś scenariusz na jedną osobę, nawet nie wiem, kim ja tu jestem!

- Ciesz się, że w ogóle tu jesteś.

- Tak, cieszę się, łaskawco, że raczyłeś mnie wkleić do _twojej, cholernej fantazji_! Jako halabardnika numer 3. Wyciętego w postprodukcji. Gramy za moje, cholerne kredyty. I to ja musiałem obejść oprogramowanie. Beze mnie siedziałbyś w Bajkach, albo w Szkółce.

- Super, wdzięcznym do bólu, a teraz zamknij paszczę! – Ace odwrócił się gniewnie, klekocząc napierśnikiem i innymi fragmentami zbroi.

- Sam zamknij paszczę! Pijawko! – ze szczękiem żelaza Gold osunął się na pień obok hełmu. Głowica miecza walnęła go w wewnętrzną stronę uda. Zaklął i spróbował przybrać wygodniejszą pozycję.

Ace odchrząknął, zwrócił się twarzą w kierunku jeziora i rozłożył ramiona.

- Eerm... Pani Jeziora? – powiedział niepewnie. – To... To ja... Znaczy się... Król Artur.

- To ja, _znaczy się_, Król Artur – samym ruchem warg sparodiował go Gold, potrząsając głową. – Rany! Palant Uberksiążę Wszechpalantii. Najwyższy Cesarz Kretynii. Czemu ja pozwalam _jemu_ brać główne role?

Mimo rozdrażnienia uważnie obserwował taflę jeziora. Nawet jeśli najlepsza i w sumie _jedyna_ rola przypadła (jak zwykle) Ace'owi, chwila była fantastyczna i przemawiała do Golda silniej niż turnieje i bitwy. Chciał zobaczyć jak superkomputer Emporium rozwinie prosty w sumie schemat przygody. Wizualizacje Emporium nie miały sobie równych, a kiedy wspierał je komputerowy geniusz Golda, odrobinę mieszającego w programach, wyniki okazywały się zazwyczaj rewelacyjne.

Przez moment nad jeziorem trwała nie zmącona niczym cisza. Uspokoił się nawet delikatny wiatr. Potem, z najcichszym chlupotem, z rtęciowo gładkiej tafli wody wysunęło się ostrze miecza. Błysk stali rozciął mgłę, która skręciła się w ledwie dostrzegalne, delikatne wiry, zamotane wokół ostrza.

Gold wstrzymał oddech. Już widział jelec, rękojeść, zamknięte na niej palce, ramię obleczone migotliwą tkaniną. Pani Jeziora, wynurzająca się z głębin, miała srebrzyste włosy, rtęciowe oczy i kształty, których nie powstydziłaby się perfekcyjna klepsydra. Dekolt jej sukni sięgał niemalże talii, głębokie wycięcia odsłaniały nogi aż po uda, wilgotny materiał dopowiadał całą resztę.

- O... Ja... Ten... – wyszeptał Ace.

- Oto jest Excalibur – powiedziała Pani Jeziora głosem, od którego zawibrowało powietrze i zamrowiła skóra na karkach obu chłopaków. Zrobiła malutki krok. Zanim zdążyła postawić bosą stopę, z głębin jeziora wynurzyły się barwne kamienie, zaśniedziałe monety, ostrza strzał, wybielone przez czas kości, muszle, miecze i piękne, zdobione tarcze z lśniącego brązu. Wszystkie te przedmioty, drobne i wielkie, błyszczące i porośnięte glonem, zawirowały w promieniach słońca przedzierającego się przez niskie chmury. Stopa kobiety opadła na iskrzącą się, barwną ścieżkę, utworzoną przez skarby z dna jeziora.

Gold westchnął cichutko. Tak, Emporium nie miało sobie równych.

- O... Ja... Ten... – powtórzył Ace. Pani Jeziora szła w jego kierunku, mgła wirowała za jej plecami. Zatrzymała się tuż przy brzegu. Była wyższa od Ace'a o dobrą głowę.

- Oto jest miecz Albionu, wykuty po to, byś pod jego ochroną zjednoczył lud i ziemie królestwa, o Arturze Pendragonie, Wieczny Królu, ty, który byłeś, jesteś i będziesz.

- Eerm... dzięki. – Ace wyjął miecz z rąk Pani Jeziora i omal nie upuścił go w płytką wodę przy brzegu, najwyraźniej zaskoczony jego ciężarem.

Gold przewrócił oczyma i z irytacją sapnął przez nos.

- Czym mogę ci służyć, o Wieczny Królu? – zapytała Pani Jeziora.

Oczywiście. Gold mógł się tego spodziewać. Jak zwykle osobowość przyjaciela dominowała nad jego własnym, cichym zachwytem. Ace traktował przygody jak swój prywatny seksualny poligon doświadczalny. I tak się to wszystko kończyło – barmanka w przydrożnej karczmie – „Czym mogę ci dogodzić, krasny paniczu?" – piętnaście minut później zadowolony Ace poprawiający portki i tunikę; przygodnie spotkana wieśniaczka wracająca z pola z pustymi dwojakami – „Czego sobie waszmość życzycie?" – i Ace wracający do oczekującego na skraju drogi Golda ze źdźbłami słomy w rozczochranych włosach.

Pani Jeziora dygnęła przed Ace'm, demonstrując całą prawdę o głębi swojego dekoltu. Chłopak przełknął ślinę. Nawet on musiał odczuć, że Pani Jeziora była czymś nieporównanie odmiennym od wszystkich barmanek i wieśniaczek razem wziętych.

- Eerm...

Obraz Pani Jeziora wydłużył się, wygiął, zafalował, podzielił na horyzontalne pasma i rozsypał na kawałki. W jej miejscu stał szczupły mężczyzna w brązowym, prążkowanym garniturze, i patrzył na Ace'a wytrzeszczonymi oczyma.

- Ej, _halo_! – wrzasnął chłopak, odskakując w tył. – To jest... nie tego...

- Taaak. – Szczupły mężczyzna w garniturze zmarszczył brwi, uprzednio uniesione wysoko w wyrazie zaskoczenia. – Przepraszam. Cześć. Nie wiesz, co się tutaj przed chwilą stało?

Obejrzał się przez ramię, spojrzał pod nogi, oparte na migotliwej ścieżce z podwodnych skarbów. Poruszył bosymi palcami.

- Byłem... – nieokreślony ruch dłonią. – A jestem...

- To jest nie halo – bełkotał Ace. – To jest nie halo zupełnie.

Mężczyzna wzruszył ramionami, wychylił się zza niego i pomachał do Golda, siedzącego na powalonym pniu nieruchomo, jakby zaskoczenie było klejem spajającym jego tyłek z chropowatą korą.

- Cześć. Przepraszam. Już mnie nie ma.

- To jest... to ten... – dukał Król, który był, jest i będzie.

Mężczyzna wyjął z kieszeni okulary w grubych, czarnych oprawkach, wsunął je na nos i zmierzył wzrokiem miecz w dłoniach Ace'a.

- Excalibur, co? – rzucił. – W rzeczywistości był ciut mniej... plastikowy.

- On nie jest _plastikowy_! – wrzasnął Ace, odzyskując wreszcie zdolność składania zdań. – Co pan tu _robi_?!

- Te wszystkie... – palce mężczyzny wykonały szybki taniec nad ostrzem miecza, mający chyba wyrazić niezadowolenie z ilości złota, jakim ociekało. - ..._ozdóbki_. Prawdziwy Excalibur był prosty. Dość ponury. Jak to miecz w sumie, miecze zazwyczaj _są_ dość ponure. Miał trochę grawerunku, o, tutaj, zdaje się, że coś w rodzaju „Podnieś mnie" po jednej stronie i „Odrzuć mnie" po drugiej, takie tam mistyczne tere-fere, ale wzbudzające należny respekt, bo Merlin...

- _Komputer_! – ryknął Ace.

Mężczyzna cofnął się gwałtwonie, brwi znów podjechały mu wysoko na czoło.

- Ach, tak, przepraszam. – Zdjął okulary, złożył je i wsunął do wewnętrznej kieszeni marynarki. W ich miejsce, w jego dłoni pojawiło się niewielkie, noszące liczne ślady użytkowania urządzenie. Mężczyzna kliknął przełącznikiem. Tym razem to Ace cofnął się o krok, ale przedmiot tylko zaświecił niebieskawo i wydał wysoki, modulowany pisk.

- Komputer, mamy _usterkę_! – ryknął Ace, ale nieco ciszej niż poprzednio. Stał z mieczem w dłoni naprzeciwko faceta uzbrojonego jedynie w świecący... długopis?... latarkę?... czy cokolwiek to było, ale nie czuł się zbyt pewnie.

- W porządku, spokojnie, postaram się wszystko przywrócić... – mężczyzna przebierał palcami po urządzeniu, które śpiewało to wyżej, to znów niżej. – Żebym tylko nie zresetował całości. I gdzie są moje trampki?

- _Zresetował_?! – Gold poderwał się z pnia, o mało nie przewracając się o własny miecz. Przez chwilę walczył z nim, wyplątując go z fałd płaszcza i krzaczków jagód. W końcu udało mu się odsunąć wszystko na bok i zrobić kilka kroków w stronę mężczyzny. – Wie pan, ile to kosztowało? Samo personalizowanie zajęło nam godziny; awatary, preferencje i w ogóle! Niech się pan nie waży nas resetować, nie zachowałem tej scenki!

Na moment mężczyzna oderwał wzrok od swojej zabawki i z głębokim westchnieniem spojrzał na Golda.

- Są gorsze tragedie – mruknął.

- Ale.. – Gold zreflektował się nagle. O ile wiedział, to mógł być programista Emporium, a jeśli programista odkryje ślady manipulacji w programie, wyrzuci ich z komnaty, z Emporium, a może nawet z Księżyca i nigdy już nie odzyskają przywilejów użytkownika. – Ale, proszę...

- Już. – Mężczyzna uniósł śpiewające urządzenie i wdusił przycisk. – No to, miłej zabawy!

Zniknął sprzed oczu Ace'a i Golda zastąpiony na powrót przez Panią Jeziora. Tyle, że tym razem Pani Jeziora miała na sobie długą, nieco workowatą suknię z grubo tkanego płótna, a jej rude włosy zaplecione były w kilka, różnej grubości warkoczy. Jej twarz zdobiła niebieska farbka, na ramionach miała fibule z brązu, u pasa bardzo realnie wyglądający sztylet. Podparła się pięściami pod boki i, przekrzywiając głowę, uważnie zlustrowała Ace'a.

- No i co się gapisz, _krewetko_? – parsknęła wyraźnie nie przekonana widokiem. – Bierzesz miecz, czy nie? Nie będę tutaj sterczała do nocy!


	3. Poważna awaria

.**3. Poważna awaria**

Theta przemierzał korytarze Emporium z coraz większym niepokojem. Próbował skontaktować się z autoryzowanym programistą, ale w Centralnym Filarze nikt nie odpowiadał na jego wezwania. Ostatecznie zostawił krótką wiadomość na vidfonie Centrali, prosząc o rozpatrzenie prośby gracza z apartamentu 1000. Nieobecność ludzi była co najmniej irytująca. Nie przypominał sobie, by ktokolwiek meldował wydłużenie przerwy na lunch. Ludzi obowiązywały jednak nieco inne prawa niż Oodów i żadna „rewolucja" na Ood Sferze nie mogła tego odmienić. Niepokój, a być może nawet irytacja, przyprawiała Thetę o ból głowy. Pobrzękując kryszkluczami, skierował się do windy i wybrał skrzydło oraz poziom, na którym mieszkał.

Pod jego drzwiami stał Kappa. Przymknął skośne oczy i kołysał się lekko z otwartymi dłońmi rozłożonymi na boki i zwróconymi wnętrzem do góry. Kula jego translatora, choć odwieszona na zaczep przy kieszonce na piersi, lśniła mlecznym światłem.

Theta zwolnił i zatrzymał się niepewnie. Kappa nie odwiedzał go wcześniej. Nigdy. Starszy Ood musiał usłyszeć jego kroki (a zapewne i pieśń poirytowania i niepokoju), bo otworzył oczy. Przez chwilę wyglądał, jakby chciał coś przesłać, jakby wytężał wszystkie siły, wkładając moc umysłu w jakąś ideę. W końcu, zrezygnowany, sięgnął do translatora.

- Poważna awaria – powiedział.

- Nie. – Theta uniósł własną kulę. – Wszystko w porządku. Umysły brzęczą. Nie ma awarii.

- Poważna awaria – podkreślił Kappa. – Bufor kontroli zredukowany. Ogniwa zdestabilizowane. Ogniwa osłabione. Maszyna się budzi.

- Ogniwa? – Theta poruszył się niespokojnie. – Nie możemy odczytać Ogniw. Skąd ta informacja?

- Idź za mną. – Starszy Ood zamrugał szybko; oczy miał zmęczone, z najdelikatniejszym odcieniem czerwieni barwiącym ich szklistą powierzchnię.

- Dokąd?

- Do Ogniw.

- Do Ogniw? Nie. Ludzie chodzą do Ogniw, ludzie chronieni przez hełmy i barierę soniczną. Umysł Ooda nie jest dość silny, aby znieść kontakt z Ogniwem. Kappo, czy ty byłeś u Ogniw? Słuchałeś Ogniw?

Kappa zachwiał się na nogach, oparł ramieniem o ścianę i wolno osunął na podłogę.

- Pieśń ludzi ucichła – powiedział, nie patrząc na Thetę. – Pracownicy Emporium zakończyli swoją pieśń. Zostaliśmy tylko my dwaj. I Ogniwa. Te, które nadal śpiewają, ale one także cichną, słabną. Jeśli zamilkną, wszyscy zginiemy. Gracze, ty i ja.

Theta stał bez ruchu. Wiadomość dotarła do niego, wyzwalając bardzo słabą reakcję emocjonalną, jednak samo racjonalne zdumienie osadziło go w miejscu. Pracownicy Emporium? Wszyscy ludzie zatrudnieni w tej ogromnej instytucji? To było kilkuset techników i programistów, kucharzy, pokojówek, recepcjonistów i animatorów wolnego czasu. Niemożliwe, żeby wszyscy umarli w czasie przerwy na lunch; Theta widział kilkunastu z nich podczas porannej odprawy i nie mógł uwierzyć, by teraz byli martwi. Co ich zgładziło?

- Umysły brzęczą – oznajmił z uporem, odrzucając słowa Kappy. – Pieśń trwa. Słuchaj.

- To umysły graczy w komnatach – jęknął Kappa. – Tylko te umysły, które śnią. Maszyna śpiewa dla nich nowe sny. Bardzo złe sny.

- Niemożliwe.

- Bracie... – Kappa wyciągnął dłoń, jakby próbował dotknąć Thety w przedziwnie ludzkim geście. – Musimy... Musimy... Musimy... służyć...

Powoli przechylił się na bok i znieruchomiał. Translator wysunął mu się z dłoni i upadł na podłogę. Cicha, nieustająca melodia jego umysłu, która towarzyszyła Thecie od tak dawna, że niemal przestał ją zauważać, urwała się na niskiej, żałobnej nucie i już nie powróciła. Cisza, jaka po niej nastała, była tym głębsza, że za tło miała ciągły, absolutnie obcy świergot ludzkich umysłów.


	4. Fantazje i koszmary

**.4. Fantazje i koszmary**

Zmaterializował się w komnacie i natychmiast przeniósł spojrzenie na własne stopy. Nadal były bose. Sapnął z irytacją. Donna przyglądała mu się z krzywym uśmieszkiem przylepionym do warg. Siedziała na miękkiej, obitej skórą sofie, obejmując kolana ramionami.

- Zamierzałeś coś tym osiągnąć? – spytała zjadliwie. – Czy tylko zmarnować kilka minut?

- Nie mogę tego rozgryźć. – Przeczesał palcami włosy. – Nie rozumiem.

Ze zmarszczonymi brwiami wpatrywał się w niewielki panel komputerowego interfejsu, teraz całkowicie wybebeszony, z pękami przewodów sterczącymi na boki i z mrugającą wiązką światłowodów zwisającą niemal do podłogi.

- Zupełnie jakby było tu coś świadomego, coś żywego, coś myślącego.

- To w końcu jest najpotężniejszy komputer w historii ludzkości – rzuciła Donna. – Jeśli nie liczyć Biblioteki.

- _Biblioteka_! – wykrzyknął Doktor. Twarz pobielała mu na moment. Przetarł ją obiema dłońmi. – Ooch!

- Tylko _tam_ się nie wybieraj – upomniała go Donna. – Vashta Nerada, pamiętasz?

- Nie, nie, nie, to nie to – jęknął. – Ooch!

Uderzył ręką w ścianę.

- Potrzebuję jego mocy obliczeniowej! – wybuchnął. – Tylko na chwilę, na jedną, malutką chwilę! Ale nie daje mi dostępu! Dwie trzecie pamięci zapchane idiotycznymi fabułkami, powinnaś je zobaczyć, żałosne. _Ludzie_! Dostają największy, najlepszy, najsprawniejszy komputer, który mógłby pomóc im wystrzelić do przodu, ewoluować na nowy poziom wiedzy, a oni co robią? Grają w Quake'a!

Obrócił się na pięcie.

- I _ty_! – oskarżycielsko wyciągnął palec w stronę Donny. – Nie masz prawa tutaj być!

- O, robisz się nieuprzejmy – wydęła wargi.

- Nie masz prawa wyglądać jak ona... i zachowywać się jak ona... i nawet brzmieć jak ona. Cholerny hologram, ale skąd się bierze? Skąd komputer tyle o tobie wie?

- To w końcu jest najpotężniejszy komputer w hostorii ludzkości – powtórzyła z uśmiechem. – Dlaczego zakładasz, że nie znajdzie się w nim miejsce dla Donny Noble, kobiety, która ocaliła wszechświat?

Przeciągnęła się na sofie.

- Nie wiem, jak ty, ale ja bym coś zjadła.

Doktor parsknął z irytacją.

- To nie ma sensu – powiedział ostro. – Niczego tu nie zdziałam. To była strata czasu.

- Och, nie poddawaj się tak łatwo.

- _Łatwo_?! To ma być _łatwo_?!

Szarpnął wiązkę światłowodów, a kiedy nie ustąpiła, z impetem kopnął ścianę. Donna zachichotała.

- Nie mam butów. – Głos Doktora był dziwnie spokojny i równy.

- Nie – potwierdziła Donna.

- Au! – powiedział Doktor.

- Właśnie.

Utykając ruszył w stronę TARDIS, zaparkowanej pomiędzy salonem, a pięknym, mahoniowym barem.

- Au! Strata czasu, mówiłem, au, strata czasu.

Donna pomachała mu samymi palcami jednej ręki. Doktor szarpnął drzwi błękitnej budki i niesiony złością wmaszerował do środka. Donna czekała z kpiącym uśmieszkiem. Rozległ się łomot, jakby coś walnęło z impetem w cienką ścianę z dykty. Po chwili Doktor wykuśtykał z TARDIS tyłem, z jedną ręką uniesioną do czoła i z bardzo niewyraźną miną.

- Auu! – powiedział. – Co jest?!

- Zastanawiałam się, kiedy na to wpadniesz? – rzuciła Donna.

- Wpadnę? Co? TARDIS... To _nie jest_ TARDIS!

- Jak myślisz, co zeżarło twoje trampki? – spytała Donna ze znudzeniem przebijającym z pozy i z tonu głosu.

- Jestem w projekcji – powiedział Doktor. – W grze. W tej, jak ją tam zwą... przygodzie.

- To w końcu jest Emporium Przygód – westchnęła Donna.

- Ale jak? Kiedy? Nie uruchamiałem żadnego programu, a już na pewno nie kładłem się do łóżka gier. Ooch! – Klepnął się w czoło, skrzywił i potarł miejsce, którym huknął wcześniej w ściankę fałszywej TARDIS. – Ty nie jesteś hologramem! I to nie jest panel komputera! I nic nie zeżarło moich trampek, nadal mam swoje trampki, tylko to nie jest rzeczywiste, nic tutaj nie jest rzeczywiste, nie bardziej niż tamto jezioro i Excalibur! Oczywiście!

Rozejrzał się szybko.

- W porządku. Nadal mam kontrolę. Gdzieś tutaj musi być bramka wyjścia, zawsze jest jakaś bramka, jakieś wyjście z gry. Czerwone drzwi? Nie, nie widziałem żadnych czerwonych drzwi. Zresztą, kolor nie ma znaczenia. Może... – Pokuśtykał do drzwi śluzy, otworzył je szarpnięciem i wyjrzał na korytarz, który zdawał się rozciągać na setki kilometrów w obie strony – jednostajnie zielony, poznaczony plamami światła i cienia.

- Niekoniecznie. A więc...

Przemaszerował przez salon i ostrożnie uchylił drzwi balkonowe. Chociaż przez szyby przeświecało sztuczne słońce Emporii, za drzwiami znalazł kolejny korytarz, tym razem duszny, mroczny i dziwnie znajomy. Z wahaniem zrobił dwa kroki do przodu, wytrzeszczając oczy nienawykłe do ciemności. Wyciągnął ręce na boki i dotknął pokarbowanej powierzchni ściany. Przez chwilę macał ostrożnie, próbując rozpoznać kształty zmysłem dotyku.

To były grzbiety książek! Zakurzone, od dawna nie dotykane grzbiety książek!

Pędem wrócił do salonu, zatrzasnął drzwi balkonowe i oparł się o nie plecami.

- Coś się stało? – słodko zapytała Donna.

- _Musiałaś_ przypomnieć mi o Bibliotece? – rzucił oskarżycielsko. – Ze wszystkich możliwych miejsc i czasów, właśnie o Bibliotece?!

- To _ty_ sobie o niej przypomniałeś – poprawiła go. – Jak doskonale pamiętasz, _mnie_ tu nie ma.

Doktor wymamrotał pod nosem coś, co podejrzanie zabrzmiało jak przekleństwo. Wyszarpnął soniczny śrubokręt z wewnętrznej kieszeni marynarki, zaczął coś na nim ustawiać, ale zawahał się i przeniósł na Donnę pytające spojrzenie.

- To _nie_ jest prawdziwy sonik, co?

- Nieee...

- _Nienawidzę_, jak to się dzieje!

Donna podniosła się z sofy, przeciągnęła raz jeszcze i podeszła do niego, odrzucając na plecy kasztanowe włosy. Uśmiechnęła się, wyjęła śrubokręt z jego palców i niedbale odrzuciła go na bok. Zajrzała mu w oczy.

- Wiesz, że inteligencja jest bardzo podniecająca? – zapytała, kładąc dłoń na jego piersi, powyżej lewego serca. Doktor cofnął się, zaskoczony.

- To też są _twoje_ wspomnienia – upomniała go, przesuwając dłonie wyżej, do jego karku, wplątując palce we włosy. Przylgnęła do niego całym ciałem, ciepłym i bardzo rzeczywistym. – Albo twoje _fantazje_.

- Moje fa...? – Przerwała mu pocałunkiem, ale szarpnął głową i odsunął ją od siebie na wyciągnięcie ramion. – To _nie_ są moje fantazje!

- Pewnie, że nie. – Uśmiechnęła się i już biegli przez tropikalną dżunglę, pełną ukośnych promieni słońca, wirujących w niej drobinek pyłu (albo Vashta Nerada), nawoływań obcych zwierząt, trzepotu skrzydeł barwnych ptaków i oszołamiających zapachów. Doktor obejrzał się przez ramię i zobaczył, że tuż za nim pędzi Jenny, z rozpuszczonymi, jasnymi włosami, przylepionymi do spoconego czoła, z roziskrzonym wzrokiem, z tym wspaniałym, nieskażonym stratą uśmiechem.

- Tato, biegnij!

- NIE!

W ułamku sekundy zaskoczenie i oszołomienie ustąpiły miejsca lodowatej furii. Doktor zatrzymał się z gniewem w oczach i ściągniętą twarzą.

- DOŚĆ!

- To tylko przygoda – powiedziała Donna, stojąca obok. Uniosła rękę i otarła spocone czoło grzbietem dłoni. – Trzymaj się fabuły, bo w przeciwnym razie...

- W przeciwnym razie _co_? – łypnął na nią gniewnie.

Jenny pisnęła i skoczyła ku nim, ale zanim zdążyła zrobić krok, z otaczającej ich dżungli wyłonili się ludzie w wojskowych kombinezonach. Karabiny bluznęły pociskami i Jenny została niemal uniesiona w powietrze, odrzucona na bok, w gęste poszycie lasu. Ciepła, czerwona mżawka osiadła na twarzy Doktora. Krew Jenny. Drgnął na całym ciele, ale nie zdołał się poruszyć. Patrzył na swoją córkę, rozdartą pociskami, umierającą na wilgotnej ziemi.

Dłoń Donny wsunęła się w jego dłoń.

- Biegnij! – zawołała. I chociaż nie chciał, chociaż wszystko w nim krzyczało i rozpadało się na strzępy, pobiegł za nią przez roztętniony odgłosami las.

- W przeciwnym razie twoje fantazje staną się twoimi koszmarami – zawołała Donna w biegu. – A oboje doskonale wiemy, jakie koszmary miewa Władca Czasu.

- Jenny – wydyszał, próbując się obejrzeć.

- Przywołaj ją na nowo. Przywołaj jej wspomnienie. To jest _przygoda_, Doktorze, tutaj nic naprawdę nie umiera, nic się nie kończy i nic nie ma kresu.

- Jenny nie żyje.

- Tutaj _wszyscy_ żyją. _Wszystko_ żyje.

W pół kroku przestąpili z zielonej dżungli na głaskany łagodnym wiatrem płaskowyż. Trawa pod ich stopami zmnieniła barwę, była teraz ogniście-czerwona. Nad graniami niebotycznych gór na horyzoncie, niebo płonęło oranżem i sieną. Po lewej stronie, pod kryształową kopułą, pięły się ku górze wieże wspaniałego miasta.

- Gallifrey – powiedziała Donna.

Doktor zatrzymał się niepewnie. Poruszył głową, powoli i sennie, jakby sam nie był przekonany co do tego, czy naprawdę chce odrzucić tę wizję. Oddychał szybko po biegu.

- Wszystko, czego kiedykolwiek pragnąłeś...

Obok Doktora stała Rose; jego Rose i nie jego Rose; starsza, pewna siebie, ubrana w tradycyjną gallifreyańską szatę, z włosami upiętymi do góry i skrzącymi się od klejnotów.

- Wszystko, czego nie mogłeś zmienić...

Za plecami Rose zmaterializował się Mistrz. Z małym, psotnym uśmieszkiem igrającym na wargach, skinął Doktorowi głową, splatając równocześnie ręce na piersi.

- Wszystko, co zostało ci odebrane...

Jenny ujęła go pod ramię, przytulając twarz do rękawa jego marynarki. Tym razem upięła włosy w koński ogon. Miała na sobie jeansy i trykotową koszulkę z napisem „Oxford rocks."

- Wszystko, co sam odrzuciłeś...

- _NIE_! – Wyszarpnął ramię z uścisku Jenny, odsunął się od Rose. – To nie jest rzeczywiste, nic tu nie jest prawdziwe, nikt z was! Przestań, Donna, proszę, przestań to robić! Przestań! Przestań, pozwól mi odejść! Proszę! Proszę! _Proszę_!

Otaczali go ludzie, których kochał i których potrzebował, a on obracał się bezradnie, próbując znaleźć wyjście z ich kręgu. Obronnym gestem podniósł ręce, ale nie miał odwagi ich odepchnąć, ani uderzyć. Nie chciał ich skrzywdzić. Nie chciał ich stracić. Obracał się ze łzami w oczach, ich twarze migały mu przed oczami, jak obrazki dostrzegane z rozpędzonej karuzeli. Donna, Mistrz, Rose, River, Jenny, Astrid, Sarah, Reinette...

Szara twarz o skośnych, lśniących oczach, wypustki przypominające dość obrzydliwe spaghetti, zwieszające się w miejscu, gdzie ludzie mają usta. Silna dłoń uchwyciła Doktora za ramię, powstrzymała jego ruch.

- Obudź się na trzy... dwa... jeden...

Wszystko zniknęło w plamie mlecznego światła. Doktor zamrugał i zmrużył oczy. W pole widzenia ponownie wpłynęła twarz Ooda.

- Mamy poważny problem, sir – powiedział, unosząc translator nad głową Doktora. – Awaria. Cały personel zlikwidowany. Ludzie zagrożeni wyginięciem. Musimy skontrolować Ogniwa.

- Ogniwa? – powtórzył Doktor. Powoli usiadł na łóżku do gry, zaskoczony i kompletnie wytrącony z równowagi. Nie zareagował nawet na zienawidzone „sir."

- Ogniwa Regulujące – powiedział Ood. – Sytuacja jest bardzo poważna. Pieśń ludzi słabnie. Wątki pieśni ludzi wygasają.

- Czy to znaczy, że ludzie... umierają? – spytał Doktor. – Ludzie w Emporium? W komnatach? W przygodach?

- Pomóż mi – powiedział Ood. – Inni ludzie nie dają się zbudzić.

Kątem oka Doktor zerknął na TARDIS oczekującą spokojnie pomiędzy salonem a barem; na _prawdziwą_ TARDIS, jego drogę ucieczki. Wciąż, niczym koszmarny powidok, miał przed oczami wszystkie te twarze. Ukochane, bliskie twarze koszmaru.

- Muszę służyć – powiedział Ood.

- Wiem – wyszeptał Doktor z westchnieniem. Oderwał wzrok od błękitnej budki i spojrzał na swoje stopy. Miał na nich przybrudzone, białe trampki. Cień uśmiechu pojawił się na jego ustach.

- Wiem – powtórzył. – Musimy służyć. Tak to już jest... Jestem Doktor, przy okazji, a ty?

- Nazwano mnie Theta 1034.

- Ładnie. Nie tak ładnie jak Alonso, ale nie można mieć wszystkiego. – Doktor poderwał się z łóżka. – Dość leniuchowania. Do roboty, Theto! Allons-y! Avanti! Tak w pieriod!

Z sonicznym śrubokrętem w dłoni skierował się do wyjścia.


	5. Granica myśli

**.5. Granica myśli**

- Nadal nie bardzo rozumiem – powiedział Doktor, kiedy truchtali w dół zielonego korytarza; Ood naprawdę nie był dobry w bieganiu. – Możesz dodać kilka szczegółów? Co się stało z komputerem? I czym są Ogniwa? Nigdy nie słyszałem o żadnych Ogniwach.

- Komputer generuje przygody na podstawie zestawu bazowych scenariuszy, które podlegają kilkuetapowej personifikacji, najpierw na podstawie formularza preferencyjnego... – zaczął Theta.

- Tak – przerwał Doktor. – Wiem, to ten formularz, który... którego _nie_ wypełniłem. Mnóstwo osobistych pytań; moim zdaniem _zbyt_ osobistych.

- Następnie użytkownik wprowadza swoje dane, co z kolei służy drugiemu etapowi personifikacji...

- Ooo, tak, co autor _miał_ na myśli, a co autor miał na _myśli_ – wtrącił Doktor, puszczając oczko do Thety, który w ogóle nie patrzył w jego stronę. – Analiza osobowości i preferencji na podstawie scenariusza, jaki gracz wprowadza do maszyny.

- I wreszcie użytkownik kreuje awatara, dopełniając personifikacji przygody – dokończył niezrażony Theta. – Dzięki temu powinna zaistnieć możliwość rozbudowywania bazowych scenariuszy niemal w nieskończoność.

- Z tym bym się nie zgodził – mruknął Doktor. – Mój scenariusz był daleki od nieskończoności. Oczywiście nie mogłem posłużyć się scenariuszem bazowym; najbliższy moim potrzebom był „Wehikuł czasu", a to... jakby to powiedzieć... to nawet nie ta _galaktyka_.

- I słusznie – rzucił Ood, zatrzymując się dla złapania oddechu. – Po określonym czasie w przygody kreowane przez komputer zaczyna wkradać się powtarzalność. A powtarzalność generuje plusz.

- Plusz? – powtórzył Doktor, niepewny, czy dobrze usłyszał.

- Dostrzegalną sztuczność, którą technicy nazwali pluszem – wyjaśnił Ood.

- Najdoskonalszy komputer wszechświata generuje plusz – z zadumą powiedział Doktor. – Miałem rację, popełniłem poważny błąd.

- Ogniwa regulujące korygują występowanie pluszu – dokończył Theta.

- W jaki sposób?

- Nie wiem. – Translator Ooda pozbawiał jego słowa wszelkiej intonacji, ale Doktor wyraźnie wychwycił całe _pokłady_ pluszu w tym króciutkim stwierdzeniu.

- Czy istnieje jakiś paragraf, który zabrania ci o tym mówić? – spytał delikatnie.

Skośne oczy Ooda spoczęły na jego twarzy. Po raz kolejny Doktora zaskoczyła intensywność tego spojrzenia; jak gdyby Ood świadomie próbował przekazać mu coś poza słowami, poza wyrazem twarzy, wprost do umysłu. Doktor słyszał jego pieśń; złamaną harmonię niepokoju; ale z całą pewnością nie potrafił odebrać żadnych słów, czy obrazów.

- Czym są Ogniwa, Theto?

- Nie wolno mi o to pytać. Ani o tym mówić.

- Powiedziałeś, że mamy poważną awarię i musimy skontrolować Ogniwa. Dlaczego? Do czego ja jestem ci potrzebny? Do czego mogę się przydać, skoro nie wiem, z czym mam do czynienia?

Powoli Ood odwrócił wzrok od twarzy Doktora.

- Pospieszmy się – powiedział. – Pieśń ludzi słabnie.

- Tak. – Doktor także odwrócił wzrok. – Słusznie. Gdzieś tu powinny być windy?

- Za zakrętem korytarza.

- A więc dostaniemy się do Ogniw... – zaczął Doktor.

- Ty dostaniesz się do Ogniw – poprawił Theta. – Ja... nie mogę.

- Czy to jest jakiś religijny zakaz? Jak _tabu_? Przesąd? Albo coś kulturowego? Czy zwyczajna niezgodność charakterów?

Ood powoli obrócił głowę i popatrzył na Doktora, tak jak dorosły mógłby patrzeć na uparte, trzyletnie dziecko, które twierdzi, że słońce jest niebieskie.

- Nie chcesz mi powiedzieć. W porządku. – Doktor zatrzymał się przed drzwiami windy, wdusił przycisk, a potem uniósł ręce i zaczął masować skronie. – Będę sam musiał do tego dojść. Łatwizna. Nie, zaraz, chwileczkę, chyba zidiociałem... Dlaczego po prostu nie wyłączymy komputera? Powiedziałeś, że to komputer jest problemem. Wyłączmy komputer i będzie po wszystkim.

- Reset komputera spowoduje poważne zagrożenie dla ludzi w komnatach. – Ood odwrócił wzrok. – Dowiedziono, że nagła przerwa w projekcji może wywołać szeroką gamę zaburzeń funkcjonowania mózgu, począwszy od amnezji, przez śpiączkę, katatonię, do zespołu nagłej cyberfazowej śmierci mózgowej. Dlatego używa się buforów.

- A bufory...?

- Zostały usunięte.

- Przez kogo?

Ood wzruszył ramionami w bardzo ludzkim odruchu zniecierpliwienia.

- Nie wiem.

- Taaak. – Doktor poczekał, aż drzwi windy otworzą się przed nimi. Wsiadł do przestronnego wnętrza, o ścianach z przyciemnianego szkła, nadającego jego odbiciu ten zdrowy, radosny odcień cery, jakiego nie sposób uzyskać w rzeczywistości, niezależnie od liczby godzin spędzonych w solarium. Theta dołączył do niego, stając w samym narożniku windy, wsunął kryszklucz w niewielki otwór pod panelem sterowania i wybrał ujemny poziom piąty z zastrzeżonego minipanelu, który wysunął się ze ściany. Drzwi się zamknęły, rozległa się nudnawa muzyczka, bardzo mocno kłócąca się z nerwowym śpiewem Thety, który robrzmiewał w głowie Doktora.

- Taaak – powtórzył mężczyzna. – Co przywodzi nas do najważniejszego pytania. Kto za tym stoi?

Migdałowe oczy Thety popatrzyły na niego uważnie, ale bez zrozumienia.

- Z mojego doświadczenia wynika, że takie rzeczy nie zdarzają się same z siebie – wyjaśnił Doktor. – Przynajmniej zazwyczaj. Cały personel Emporium ginie, podczas gdy gracze zostają uwięzieni w przygodach? Może to przypadkowa awaria, _może_, ale ja zapytam – kto za tym stoi? I czego chce? I myślę sobie, że chyba popełniamy błąd jadąc prosto do Ogniw. Mogę się założyć, że pakujemy się prosto w pułapkę. Im dłużej o tym myślę, tym bardziej mam ochotę zrobić... _to_...

Nacisnął guzik awaryjnego zatrzymania windy.

- Znaj swojego wroga – powiedział. – Theto, chyba powinienem najpierw zobaczyć tych ludzi... pracowników Emporium. Ich ciała. Sprawdzić, co ich zabiło. Czy możesz mnie do nich zabrać?

- Nie.

- O..._key_...? Kolejne tabu? Bo chyba nie niezgodność charakteru, tym razem?

- Nie wiem, gdzie znajdują się ciała – odpowiedział Ood.

- A więc skąd wiesz, że wszyscy nie żyją?

- Ich pieśń ucichła.

- Theto, to wcale nie musi oznaczać, że umarli – powiedział Doktor poważnie. – Głęboka utrata przytomności, śpiączka, może wyciszyć pieśń umysłu, telepatyczny przekaz, niemal do zera.

Ood mrugnął dwa razy zanim odpowiedział.

- Nie wiem, gdzie znajdują się pracownicy Emporium. Szukałem ich w większości miejsc, w których zazwyczaj przebywali. Bez skutku.

- Zaczekaj momencik. – Doktor wyciągnął soniczny śrubokręt i zaczął manipulować przy panelu sterowania windy. – Prześlę na monitor obraz z kamer ochrony... chwilka... już...

Na panoramicznym ekraniku ukazała się perspektywa pustego korytarza. Doktor kliknął sonikiem. Następny korytarz. I następny. I następny. Setki bezludnych korytarzy, pomalowanych na identyczny, ciemnozielony kolor, oświetlonych identycznymi lampami, umieszczonymi w identycznych miejscach. Restauracja na poziomie czterdziestym. Na poziomie trzydziestym. Na dwudziestym. I na dziesiątym. Sauna. Sala gimnastyczna. Solarium. Czytelnia. Pięć barów i dziesięć pubów. Sterownie śluz pomiędzy kolejnymi poziomami. Pomieszczenia socjalne. Kilkanaście tarasów, zagraconych plastikowymi leżakami. Basen, ze spokojną taflą szafirowej wody. Sześć klubów. Dwa duże sklepy i osiemnaście sklepików. Centralna sterownia, ze ścianą utworzoną przez setki monitorów i holograficznym budynkiem Emporium obracającym się w powietrzu pośrodku pomieszczenia. Maszynownia. Zatoki robotów – tu przynajmniej panował jakiś ruch: odkurzacze wyjeżdżające i wjeżdżające do boksów, mechaniczne pokojówki przygotowujące pościel i ręczniki, lokaje błyszczący plastikiem i farbą. Ale nigdzie nie było widać ani śladu człowieka.

- Nie mogę zobaczyć ludzi w śluzach – powiedział Doktor, wyłączając śrubokręt. – Pełna blokada.

- Tak – potwierdził Theta.

- Ale można wejść do ich komnat?

- Można do nich wejść, ale nie można obudzić graczy. – Theta znów poruszył się z czymś, co można było uznać za zniecierpliwienie. – Proszę. Musimy udać się do Ogniw, nie ma innego wyjścia. I powinniśmy się pospieszyć.

Przez chwilę Doktor stał nieruchomo, z ramionami splecionymi na piersi. Powoli złożył śrubokręt i wetknął go do kieszeni marynarki.

- Taaak – mruknął. – A więc spieszmy się...

Nacisnął przycisk na panelu sterowania.

- Ale zatrzymajmy się przynajmniej o jedno piętro wyżej, dobrze?

Winda ruszyła w dół, nabierając przyspieszenia, od którego ciało wydawało się być lżejsze. Theta przymknął oczy i opuścił rękę z translatorem. Wyglądał na wyczerpanego. Doktor znów uniósł dłonie do skroni. Masował je czubkami palców, z grymasem bólu na twarzy. Miał wrażenie, że im niżej opadała winda, tym bardziej ból narastał. Kiedy minęli dziesiąte piętro, był już tego pewien. Oderwał dłoń od czoła i spojrzał na Thetę. Ood skulił ramiona, oczy miał zamknięte. Zacisnął dłonie w pięści. W jego śpiewie dominowały wysokie, zgrzytliwe tony, które wwiercały się w umysł Doktora, zadając mu jeszcze więcej cierpienia.

Dotarli do piątego piętra i ból stał się zupełnie nieznośny. Doktor po omacku wyciągnął rękę i zatrzymał windę.

- Umm... Theto...? – wydyszał. – Dlaczego _ty_ nie możesz dostać się do Ogniw?

Ood otworzył powieki. Jego oczy powlekły się delikatną warstewką czerwieni; wystarczająco niepokojącym objawem, by Doktor cofnął się o krok. Jednak Ood nie zamierzał go atakować.

- Theta boi się Ogniw – powiedział cicho. W jego pieśni pojawiło się wzburzenie, kolejny przenikliwy dysonans. – Ogniwa bolą w pustym miejscu. Bolą w przerwanej nici.

- Ogniwa... bolą...? – Nagle myślenie zaczęło sprawiać Doktorowi ogromny kłopot. – Zaraz... Ogniwa wysyłają telepatyczny sygnał, tak? Ogniwa są telepatyczne. Wytwarzają telepatyczne pole, niedostrzegalne dla większości ludzi, ale czytelne dla Oodów. Czy Ogniwa są Oodami?

- Nie. – Theta pokręcił głową. – Obce. Tak bardzo obce.

- Ale są żywymi istotami, prawda? Nie jakimś oprogramowaniem, nie maszynerią; są żywe i rozumne, czy tak?

- Theta... Theta... nie wie...

- Dlatego potrzebowałeś mnie, prawda? Potrzebowałeś człowieka? Bo ty nie możesz, _fizycznie_ nie możesz, zbliżyć się do Ogniw. Ponieważ zadają ci ból. Ponieważ wytwarzają jakąś telepatyczną zaporę, jakąś granicę myśli, kórej nie zdołasz pokonać.

Ood tylko skinął głową.

- Theto – jęknął Doktor. – Problem w tym, że ja _nie jestem_ człowiekiem.

Zachwiał się na nogach i oparł łokciem o ścianę.

- I także nie przepadam za bólem – dodał, wciskając górny przycisk na panelu sterowania. Kiedy podłoga windy szarpnęła lekko pod ich nogami, Doktor uniósł rękę do nosa i starł wąską strużkę krwi, jaka z niego pociekła.

– Jedziemy na tym samym wózku – powiedział. – A nasz wózek jedzie do góry.


	6. Boudika

* * *

**.6. Boudika**

* * *

Ace nawet nie próbował wystawiać nosa poza szałas. Chociaż prowizoryczny daszek przeciekał w wielu miejscach, nie dało się tego porównać z apokaliptyczną ulewą, jaka panowała na zewnątrz. Gold kulił się obok, przemoczony do suchej nitki i najwyraźniej porządnie wystraszony.

- Nadal tam stoi? – wyszczękał. Wargi miał zupełnie sine.

Ace spojrzał w kierunku kobiety, tkwiącej pośród zawieruchy i ulewy z rękoma splecionymi na piersi i znudzonym wyrazem twarzy.

- Tak.

- Co robi?

- Nic nie robi! Stoi i patrzy na mnie!

- Jakim cudem pogoda mogła tak się popsuć? Nie programowałem deszczu.

- O ile sobie przypominam, nie programowałeś też Boudiki Wojowniczej Księżniczki. To ten facet. Na pewno. To on namieszał w przygodzie. Cholera, czuję, że łapie mnie przeziębienie. Będę chory, akurat na zakończenie roku.

- Pamiętam, jak kiedyś pojechałem z ojcem do Yellowstone – powiedział Gold. – To taki las, przeniesiono go ze starej Ziemi na księżyc Lexon, ponieważ ma zbliżony klimat. No i nagle zaczęło padać. Myślałem, że zaraz przestanie, ale tato wyjaśnił mi, że na Lexon nie istnieje kontrola atmosferyczna, wiesz, żeby było naturalniej. W każdym razie...

- Czy to dokądś zmierza? – spytał Ace i kichnął donośnie.

- Co?

- Ten epos?

- Jaki epos?

- O Yellowrock, i o Lexon i o twoim tacie?

- Yellow_stone_. Piorun trzasnął w drzewo. Siedzieliśmy w namiocie o kilka kroków od tego drzewa i przysięgam, że wyrzuciło nas na dwa metry w powietrze. Mogliśmy zginąć.

- Przestań o tym _myśleć_! – Wojownicza Księżniczka, która była wcześniej Panią Jeziora nachyliła się gwałtownie, jej pofarbowana na błękitno twarz znalazła się nagle tuż obok twarzy obu chłopaków. – Siedź cicho, rozumiesz?! A ty, _królu Arturze_, przestań marudzić! Ratuję wam obu tyłki!

- Przed czym?! – wybuchnął Ace.

- Nie odzywaj się do niej – wyszeptał Gold. – To tylko cholerna projekcja.

- Projekcja, której nikt nie programował.

- Nie bądź durny, Ace. Ktoś _musiał_ ją zaprogramować.

- Przecież mówię. Tamten facet w brązowym gangu. Miał takie urządzenie, jakby... nie wiem... latarkę...?

- O czym ty gadasz? – zdenerwował się Gold. – Słuchaj, myślałem, że to był jakiś technik Emporium, programista, albo kontroler, ale, zastanów się, pojawił się dokładnie w miejsce Pani Jeziora, potem zniknął i zjawiła się... ona. Ten facet też był projekcją. I tyle.

- Taaa... – Boudika skrzywiła usta. – Wyższa inteligencja. _Moje_ szczęście.

Błysnęło i niemal równocześnie rozległ się trzask gromu.

- Blisko – wyszczękał Gold. – Rany, ale blisko.

Wojowniczka wetknęła ramię do namiotu, złapała go za płaszcz na karku i jednym szarpnięciem wywlokła na deszcz. Obejrzała się na Ace'a.

- Ty też!

- C...co?

- Rusz tyłek! Tracę kontrolę. Musimy stąd wyjść.

- Wy... wyjść...? Co? Wyjść z gry?

- To już nie jest gra. – Boudika rozejrzała się czujnie. – Dalej, za mną!

- Ja nigdzie nie idę! – postawił się Ace.

- Nie bądź głupi! – odparowała. – Nie opieraj się! Ta przygoda może cię zabić.

- Nie, no _to_ jest szczyt głupoty!

- Ace...

- Ta projekcja to jakaś szjbuska!

- _Ace_!

- Nigdzie się stąd nie ruszam!

- _ACE_!

Wreszcie obejrzał się na Golda i zobaczył, że chłopak, wciąż ciągnięty przez Boudikę za płaszcz na karku, wskazuje dłonią na jezioro. Powiódł wzrokiem za jego palcem i cofnął się o krok z okrzykiem przerażenia. Jezioro wyglądało zupełnie inaczej niż niecałą godzinę temu. Woda przypominała wzburzony atrament, postrzępiony falami, porozdzierany wirami, dziki i bardzo groźny. Niebo ponad nią miało zielonkawy i szary odcień, jakiego nabierają chmury niosące tornado. Wydawało się, że skalista wyspa na jeziorze przybliżyła się do brzegu. Z posępnego zamku pozostała wyłącznie wieża – strzelista, posępna, nieprawdopodobnie wysoka, sięgająca chmur. Ze szczytu wieży spoglądało na nich czerwone oko płomienia; jedyny wyróżniający się punkt w niemal monochromatycznym obrazie. Dokładnie w chwili, gdy Ace dostrzegł płomień na wieży, z punktu czerwieni wystrzeliły zygzakowate, wielopalczaste błyskawice. Jedna z nich trafiła w kępę drzew, dotąd osłaniających prowizoryczny szałas, wzniesiony dla nich przez Boudikę. W ułamku sekundy drzewa stanęły w ogniu. Na szałas posypały się ułamane konary. Ace poderwał rękę, zasłaniając twarz przedramieniem. W całym ciele czuł mrowienie, jakby przemknęła przez nie energia dziwnej błyskawicy.

- Ace! – krzyczał Gold, wyciągając do niego rękę. – Ace, biegnij!

- Co...? Co się...? Co...?

- Uciekaj!

Chłopak obejrzał się na jezioro i zobaczył, że z wody wypełzają ciemne kształty. Mając za plecami źródło intensywnego światła – płonące drzewa – nie bardzo mógł rozróżnić monstra wychodzące z atramentowej wody, ale błyskawice pędzące po niebie i uderzające w fale jeziora wykrawały z ciemności zarysy macek, płetw i szczęk.

Ace krzyknął na całe gardło i uruchomił nogi, które wcale nie były tak zdrętwiałe, jak mu się wydawało. W jednej chwili wysforował się przed Golda i Boudikę, rwąc wielkimi susami w głąb lasu, niczym spłoszony jeleń. Niczego nie pojmował i nie zamierzał się nad niczym zastanawiać. Projekcja czy nie, przygoda czy spaprany scenariusz, nie zamierzał dać się złapać potworom o tak wielkich zębach!

Słyszał za plecami odgłosy ucieczki Golda i Wojowniczej Księżniczki. Deszcz smagał go w twarz i niemal nic nie widział przez kurtynę zlepionych włosów. Ciążyła mu kolczuga, naramienniki i mokry płaszcz, a cholerny Excalibur umieszczony w pochwie u pasa, plątał mu się pomiędzy nogami. Chciał porzucić miecz, ale zziębnięte palce nie mogły rozpiąć klamry. Pędził więc przez ciemność, jedną ręką trzymając rękojeść Excalibura, a drugą wyciągając przed siebie, aby nie wpaść na pień, albo skałę. Gałęzie smagały go po twarzy; ostrokrzew rozorał mu policzek i grzbiet nosa krawędzią sztywnego liścia. Ace biegł i krzyczał ze strachu, pewny, że zaraz umrze.

I nagle wylądował na miękkim, wilgotnym mchu. Kompletnie zaplątał się w płaszczu, miecz znów walnął go w udo, kaptur kolczugi opadł mu na głowę i przez chwilę Ace kompletnie nic nie widział. Kiedy wreszcie zdołał podnieść się na kolana, odgarnąć z twarzy kaptur i włosy, zobaczył przed sobą ciemnogranatowe liście paproci. Ciemnogranatowe liście jarzące się srebrnym blaskiem w aksamitnej ciemności nocy, jakby przyprószone diamentowym pyłem. Podniósł wyżej głowę i dojrzał sylwetki trzech szczupłych istot, migoczące w mroku własnym blaskiem. Miały długie, srebrzyste włosy i jarzące się, ogromne oczy, niemal całkowicie wypełnione przez tęczówki i szerokie źrenice. W wąskich ustach lśniły szpiczaste zęby. Jedna z istot trzymała w objęciach szamoczącą się, może dziesięcioletnią dziewczynkę. Dzieczynka nie wyglądała na zadowoloną, pomyślał Ace, a w następnej chwili potężne uderzenie w potylicę odebrało mu przytomność.

* * *


	7. Idąc spać

* * *

**.7. Idąc spać**

* * *

Doktor pochylał się nad łóżkiem gry, z zaciekawieniem obserwując twarz kilkunastoletniego chłopaka, śledząc przebiegające przez nią emocje, oczy wędrujące szybko pod zamkniętymi powiekami. Ciemne włosy chłopaka zlepiał pot, jego oddech był szybki i urywany. Spod wąskiej obręczy subzłącza, umieszczonego na czole gracza, płynął zielonkawy blask, oświetlając jego wysokie kości policzkowe. Doktor parsknął cicho i odwrócił się do Thety.

- Znam go – oznajmił. – Wpadłem na niego jakieś pół godziny temu. W przygodzie.

Teraz, kiedy znajdowali się w bezpiecznej odległości od Ogniw, Doktor zaczął zachowywać się z pozorną beztroską. Zbadał subzłącze przy pomocy sonicznego śrubokrętu.

- Znów pełna blokada. – Skrzywił usta. – Spróbuję znaleźć dojście z panelu sterowania.

- Nie można ich obudzić – powiedział Theta. – Próbowałem.

- Bez urazy, ale znam się nieco lepiej od ciebie na całych tych neuro-techno-przekaźnikowych... ustrojtwach. – Doktor stojący już przy panelu i manipulujący sonikiem, uśmiechnął się z wyższością. – Ooch, _to_ mi się nie podoba. Poziomy neuroprzekaźników sięgają chmur. A hormony stresu... uuu... taka ilość adrenaliny może zabić... _Musi_ zabić, o ile nie zostanie spalona. Problem w tym, że ten chłopiec tak naprawdę się nie porusza. Nie fizycznie. Być może wydaje mu się, że biegnie, czy walczy, czy robi coś innego, ale naprawdę jego ciało pozostaje w bezruchu, na łóżku gry, podczas gdy adrenalina niszczy mu serce, wątrobę, mózg i co tam jeszcze.

- Nie można ich obudzić – powtórzył Theta.

- Nie, nie w taki sposób, nie – zgodził się z nim Doktor. Przez moment stał zamyślony, stukając się w brodę końcówką sonicznego śrubokrętu. – Nie od zewnątrz.

Obrócił się na pięcie i spojrzał Thetę badawczo.

- A co z „od wewnątrz"?

- Wewnątrz? – Theta mrugnął oczami.

- Wewnątrz przygody. Czy można do nich dotrzeć z wnętrza gry? – Doktor wycelował czubek śrubokrętu w stronę Thety, w sposób bardzo przypominający nauczyciela wywołującego ucznia do odpowiedzi. Wyraz twarzy Ooda nie uległ najmniejszej zmianie.

- Ledwie mi się udało dotrzeć do ciebie. Teraz, kiedy poddaję to analizie, jestem niemal pewny, że umożliwiły to jedynie twoje telepatyczne zdolności, Doktorze – powiedział Theta. – Musisz jednakże pamiętać o tym, że moje zdolności są niezmiernie ograniczone. Być może nie zdołam skontaktować się z tobą ponownie.

- Racja. Twoje tyłomózgowie. – Doktor westchnął i podrapał się sonikiem po czole. – Bez tyłomózgowia nie jesteś w pełni telepatą, prawda?

- Słyszę pieśń – odrzekł Theta spokojnie. – Nie mogę jednak w pełni zrozumieć jej znaczenia.

- I tak jesteś w tym znacznie lepszy niż ja – stwierdził Doktor. – Słyszę ciebie wyłącznie dlatego, że jesteś taki głośny. Ludzie prawie nie wydają dźwięku. Nie mogę ich odczytać, nie ma mowy, no, może odrobinkę; oni pewnie nazwaliby to intuicją. Za to mój statek jest telepatyczny. Tak przynajmniej sądzę. Nie słyszysz jej? Nie? Śpiewa na okrągło, słowo daję.

- Nie. – Theta znów mrugnął. – Nie śpiewa do mnie.

- Och. – Doktor uniósł brwi. – Nie wiedziałem, że jest taka... wybredna. Cóż, ciągle dowiaduję się czegoś nowego. Nawet na temat TARDIS, mojej drogiej staruszki.

Wzruszył ramionami. Jego długie palce zakręciły młynka sonikiem.

- Do rzeczy. Będę potrzebował łóżka gry. Czekaj, zanim się położę, będę potrzebował czegoś do jedzenia i picia. Nie wiadomo na jak długo mogę utknąć w grze. Ty będziesz musiał monitorować moje parametry życiowe. Ciśnienie, oddech, akcję serc i tak dalej. Przy okazji, tak, to była liczba mnoga – _serca_ – binarny układ sercowo-naczyniowy, najwyższe osiągnięcie w dziedzinie biologii, przynajmniej moim zdaniem. I przydałby mi się kocyk; marzną mi stopy.

Theta, absolutnie niezdolny do podchwycenia dowcipu, nawet się nie uśmiechnął.

- Jak zamierzasz ich obudzić? – spytał.

- Nie mam bladego pojęcia. – Doktor znów wzruszył ramionami. – Coś tam wymyślę.

- Wymyślisz? To żaden plan!

Zaskoczenie Thety było tak ludzkie, że Doktor zawahał się i obrzucił go badawczym spojrzeniem.

- Zawsze tak robię – oznajmił po chwili. – Obmyślam plan na bieżąco.

- To działa?

- Nigdy mnie nie zawiodło. – Posłał Oodowi promienny uśmiech. – A byłem już w paru niewesołych sytuacjach.

- A mimo to, kiedy planowałeś użycie systemu Everdream dla symulacji problemu, który zamierzasz rozwiązać, – powiedział Theta – nie zastosowałeś metody „obmyślania planu na bieżąco."

- Nie... Bo widzisz, mój problem jest... Jest... No, nie ma w nim miejsca na... – Doktor zaczerpnął głęboki oddech. – To co, możemy już iść?

Theta skinął głową i skierował się do drzwi. Ruszyli korytarzem, ramię w ramię, Ood i istota wyglądająca jak człowiek, ale jakże odmienna pod względem biologii i zdolności umysłowych. Theta przerzucał w palcach krysklucze. Ich ciche dzwonienie było jedynym dźwiękiem rozlegającym się w korytarzu – gruba wykładzina całkowicie tłumiła odgłos kroków.

- Czy nie jest możliwe, że to twoja ingerencja spowodowała awarię? – spytał nagle Theta. – Twoje próby poszerzenia pamięci, dotarcia do centralnego filaru? Czy to ty mogłeś uszkodzić komputer?

Doktor nawet nie zgubił rytmu marszu, ale Ood wyraźnie usłyszał dysonans kaleczący pieśń jego umysłu.

- Tak – odparł mężczyzna. – Tak, to możliwe, z całą pewnością. To mogłem być ja. Tak często to mógłbym być ja. Tyle razy.

- W takim przypadku nie powiniem prosić cię o pomoc. – Theta zatrzymał się nagle. – Powinienem cię zaaresztować.

- No to zrób to. – Doktor zmarszczył brwi. – Zaaresztuj mnie.

- Jesteś potrzebny – po chwili namysłu postanowił Ood.

- To także często się zdarza – westchnął Doktor.

Milczeli przez całą drogę do apartamentu 1000. Milczeli, kiedy Doktor pochłaniał wszystkie jadalne (ale nie wywołujące alkoholowego zamroczenia) produkty znalezione za mahoniowym barkiem (ananas z puszki, cytryna, paczuszka orzeszków ziemnych, chipsy o smaku cebulowym, sześć małych saszetek cukru i ćwierć litra mleka); milczeli, kiedy Theta przygotowywał subzłącze i programował łóżko gry. Milczeli, kiedy Doktor rozpiął marynarkę i ułożył się na plecach na posłaniu. Theta wsunął mu na czoło obręcz subzłącza. Na koniec okrył Doktora sprokurowanym nie wiadomo skąd włochatym kocem.

- Też mi to przyszło do głowy – powiedział wtedy Doktor, starając się nie patrzyć na Thetę. – Skutki moich działań. Nigdy nie zwracałem na nie uwagi. Ale kto to robi? Zastanawiasz się rano, zalewając mlekiem miseczkę płatków, czy aby nie wywołujesz tym trzęsienia ziemi po przeciwnej stronie globu? Czy zastanawiasz się, jakie konsekwencje może mieć wybór innej niż zazwyczaj drogi do pracy? Gdybyś skręcił w prawo, mógłbyś ocalić życie komuś, kto z kolei mógłby ocalić świat. Skutki działań są zbyt nieprzewidywalne. Zbyt wiele zmiennych. A w moim przypadku zmienne rozciągają się w czasie i w przestrzeni, w wymiarach niedostępnych dla istot ludzkich. To, jak żyję, co robię, ile lat... Czy gdybym powiedział „nie", kiedy postanowiła się ze mną zabrać... – urwał raptownie. – Może powinienem po prostu zapomnieć. Niestety, nie potrafię. Mój umysł... jest pełen wspomnień... jak warstwy w głębi ziemi, jak słoje drzewa... Jestem sumą moich wspomnień, Theto, ale ona jest nią także...

- Nie jestem pewien, czy rozumiem – z wahaniem powiedział Ood.

- Nie. – Doktor zamknął oczy. Zielonkawy blask płynący spod obręczy subzłącza pogłębił cienie pod jego oczami, wyostrzył rysy twarzy. – Ja też nie jestem pewien.

- Uruchamiam procedurę – oznajmił Theta.

Oczy Doktora otworzyły się nagle szeroko, pełne głębokiego bólu.

- Jeśli to moja wina – wyrzucił gwałtownie. – Jeśli to, co się tu stało jest moją winą, to... Nie mogę tego zrobić... Nie mogę... Nie mogę... Nie mogę... Nie...

Palec Thety zdążył już opaść na przycisk inicjujący przygodę, więc gorączkowe słowa Doktora utonęły w niezrozumiałym mamrotaniu. Jego przerażone oczy zamknęły się powoli, twarz się wygładziła, oddech wyrównał. Theta poprawił koc, który go okrywał. Pamiętał, że Doktorowi marzły stopy.

* * *


	8. Znalezieni i zgubieni

* * *

**.8. Znalezieni i zgubieni**

* * *

- Ace? _Ace_?!

Ocknął się i usiadł gwałtownie na mchu. Noc nadal była ciemna i srebrzysta, ale trzy smukłe istoty gdzieś zniknęły. Gold pochylał się nad nim z zaniepokojonym wyrazem twarzy.

- Rany, myślałem, że cię zabiły – powiedział.

- Kto? Kto to był?

- Faerie – odparł Gold. – Elfy.

W jego głosie brzmiało komiczne niedowierzanie. W każdym razie miało komiczny potencjał, bezpowrotnie zmarnotrawiony przez łupanie pod czaszką Ace'a.

- Elfy? Jak elfy Świętego Mikołaja? – Chłopak potarł głowę i jęknął cicho.

- Nie całkiem, nie – zaprzeczył Gold.

- Były przyjazne – odezwał się z boku głos dziewczynki. Ace z trudem obrócił głowę i zobaczył, że siedziała tuż obok, na kępie mchu. Kolana widoczne przez dziury wydarte w wysmarowanych błotem ogrodniczkach miała podrapane do krwi. Jeden mysi ogonek rozplótł się, szare włosy rozsypały się po ramieniu dziewczynki. Miała wielkie, lśniące od łez oczy. – Elfy. Zawsze były przyjazne. Piękny lud. Faerie.

- Gdzie jest ta druga wariatka? – wymamrotał Ace. – Boudika?

- Masz na myśli Boadicceę? – zapytała dziewczynka.

- Mam na myśli cholerną dzikuskę z twarzą wysmarowaną na niebiesko – odpowiedział Ace.

- Zniknęła. Powiedziała, że ma co innego do roboty.

- Jak to „zniknęła"?

- Zwyczajnie. – Dziewczynka wzruszyła ramionami. – Jak moja mama. Zniknęła i tyle. Powiedziała, że wróci. Ale nie wróciła.

- Co się tu wyprawia, Gold? – warknął Ace.

- Przeszliśmy do innej gry – odpowiedział Gold. – Przeprowadziła nas do innej przygody. Powiedziała, że powinniśmy być w miarę bezpieczni, chociaż „cholerne bufory wzięły i zdechły" – jej słowa – i że wróci do nas, kiedy coś załatwi.

- Jak dla mnie, może nie wracać. Pierdolona lesba wojująca.

- Ace, _dziecko_ – upomniał go Gold.

- Przestań szeptać – powiedział Ace ze złością.

- Nie jestem dzieckiem – ze złością powiedziała dziewczynka.

- Słyszysz, nie jest dzieckiem – powtórzył Ace. – Pewnie jest pierdolonym krasnoludkiem.

- Sam jesteś krasnoludkiem! – zawołała dziewczynka i z całej siły łupnęła chłopaka w ramię. – Pier... dzielonym!

- Au! Krasnoludki atakują! – zawołał Ace.

- Ty jesteś dokładnie w jej wieku. – Gold potrząsnął głową. – Ty jesteś, kurna, dziesięcioletnim smarkaczem! Nie widzisz, co się tutaj dzieje?!

- Nie, co?

- W _Emporium Everdream_ nastąpiła jakaś poważna awaria. Nie możemy opuścić przygody. Żadne z nas. Ludzie, którym się to jakoś udało i obiecali wrócić po innych, nie wrócili. Przygody zupełnie się popaprały, można przechodzić z jednej do drugiej, a _to_ powinno być niemożliwe. I wiesz co, jestem pewien, że mama Corrie nie programowała elfów porywaczy. Podobnie jak ja nie programowałem Panny Błękitna Twarz.

Ace milczał przez chwilę, rozcierając palcami zbity podczas upadku łokieć.

- Albo ty masz rację, albo dostałem wstrząsu synaptycznego i oboje jesteście moimi halucynacjami – mruknął wreszcie. – No bo, widziałeś _to_?

Gold obejrzał się przez ramię na rząd ogromnych muchomorów; muchomorów z drzwiami, oknami, zasłonkami w oknach, kominami na kapeluszach i małymi, drewnianymi płotkami, otaczającymi ogródki przed ich progami. Westchnął głośno.

- Ace, to jest Szkółka. To przygoda Corrie, była tu z mamą, kiedy wszystko się popie... pomieszało. Elfy, muchomorkowe chatki, jednorożce i małe kucyki – dziewczyńska baja. Przykro mi, ale nie masz jazdy po prochach. Co do halucynacji – czy potrafią zrobić _tak_?

Walnął Ace'a w stłuczony łokieć, wywołując tym donośny okrzyk bólu i wściekłości.

- Pogięło cię?!

- Nie. Tylko mam dość twojego marudzenia. Może zrobiłbyś wreszcie coś pożytecznego, co? Pomógł mi myśleć, albo poszukał wyjścia z przygody.

- Jak to poszukał? Wywołaj bramkę i...

Gold popatrzył na niego z taką pogardą, że Ace zamilkł w pół słowa.

- Próbowałeś wywołać bramkę? – spytał po chwili cichutko.

- _Halloo_? – Gold rozcapierzył palce uniesionych dłoni. – Próbowałem? Corrie, próbowałaś? _Pewnie_, że próbowaliśmy. Jesteś jedyną osobą, która spier... uciekała gdzie pieprz rośnie zamiast spróbować po prostu wyjść z gry. Przygoda nie reaguje na werbalne komendy. Nie ma bramki, nie ma wyjścia.

- No dobrze, masz rację, to jakaś awaria – pokajał się Ace. – Ale przecież nas wyciągną, nie? Zorientują się i wyłączą program. Albo zdejmą subzłącze. Musimy tylko zaczekać, aż...

- Nikt nie przyjdzie – powiedziała Corrie, podważając paznokciem strup na kolanie. – Jestem w przygodzie już ponad trzy dni, a mama zapłaciła tylko za 24 godziny. I nikt nie przyszedł.

- Zastanawiam się, co się dzieje z naszymi ciałami.

- Ace!

- Jeśli wysiadł software, może nawalił też hardware – powiedział Ace ponuro. – Subzłącza. Łóżka gry. Całe komnaty.

Przed oczyma wyobraźni Golda stanęła wizja jego opuszczonego ciała, zwęglonego tam, gdzie subzłącze dotykało skóry, pokrytego pęcherzami oparzeń, ślącego impulsy agonii do pogrążonego w sztucznym śnie mózgu. Wzdrygnął się i potrząsnął głową w niemym zaprzeczeniu.

- Za dużo myślicie – odezwał się nad nimi głos Boudiki. – Szczególnie ty, giermku króla Artura. Chciałbyś, żeby twoje życzenia się spełniły?

Gold i Ace drgnęli, a Corrie wrzasnęła przeraźliwie; zaraz jednak jej okrzyk przerażenia przeszedł w świdrujący pisk radości, jaki wydać może tylko dziesięcioletnia dziewczynka.

- _Mama_?! Mama! Och, mama!!!

Wojownicza Księżniczka pojawiła się na czele pięcioosobowej grupki obdartych i przerażonych ludzi. Czworo z nich miało kompletnie nieprzytomny wyraz twarzy; rozglądali się dookoła, jakby nie byli pewni, czy nie śnią. Mama Corrie należała do tych zagubionych dusz – pulchna blondyneczka, cała wymazana błotem i zaschniętą krwią, z krótkimi włosami sterczącymi tak, jakby dopiero co podniosła głowę z poduszki. Patrzyła w dół, na Corrie, która objęła ją w pasie, przytulając twarz do jej ciała i szlochając z radości. Ramiona kobiety pozostały opuszczone wzdłuż boków; nawet nie spróbowała przytulić płaczącej córki. Gold stuknął Ace'a łokciem i ruchem głowy wskazał na to dziwne powitanie.

- Co jest?

- Koszmary – odpowiedział jeden z nowo przybyłych, ciemnoskóry, może trzydziestoparoletni mężczyzna, wysuwając się przed Boudikę. Także był ubłocony i ogólnie sponiewierany, ale jego spojrzenie nie było szkliste i nieobecne jak wzrok pozostałych. Przykucnął obok chłopaków, wyciągając do Ace'a rękę na powitanie. – Simon.

- A...Ace – odpowiedział chłopak. – A to Gold.

- No to jest nas ośmioro – powiedział mężczyzna. – Nie licząc Donny. Donna jest projekcją. Podejrzewam, że to jakiś protokół awaryjny; zabezpieczenie na wypadek sytuacji... no, właśnie takiej sytuacji.

- Mówisz o Boudice? – wyjąkał Gold.

Mężczyzna zaśmiał się krótko, pokazując olśniewająco białe zęby.

- Boudika, niezłe. Nie wpadłem na to – rzucił. – Ma na imię Donna. W każdym razie tak się przedstawiła.

- A... oni? – Gold wskazał na pozostałych ludzi, którzy przybyli z Simonem – dwie młode dziewczyny i starszego mężczyznę. Cała trójka stała niemal bez ruchu i zasadniczo przypominała mamę Corrie wygaszonymi, przerażonymi oczyma.

- Leena i Katje. – Simon machnął ręką w ich kierunku. – Z tego co zrozumiałem, facet ma na imię Doug. Nic nie wiem o mamie tej małej; odkąd ją znaleźliśmy zachowywała się jak manekin.

- Alice – wymamrotała Corrie, przytulona do nieruchomej kobiety. – Moja mama.

- Przykro mi, mała.

- Co jej się stało?

- Nie mam pojęcia. – Simon wzruszył ramionami. – Może jest w szoku. Przygoda, w której ją znaleźliśmy... nie była przyjemna. Ledwie udało nam się stamtąd uciec. Leena i Katje przestały się odzywać, kiedy Donna przeprowadziła nas do tego lasu; widziałem jak rozmawiały z jakimś mężczyzną, wydawało się, że to nic takiego. Chwilę później zamieniły się w zombie. A Doug wyłączył się dosłownie przed chwilą; nie żeby wcześniej był z niego jakikolwiek pożytek. Spuściliśmy go z oczu na minutę. Musiał natrafić na wyjątkowo podłe wspomnienie.

Zatarł dłonie i klepnął Golda z rozmachem w ramię.

- No, chłopaki, dobrze, że was nie zresetowało. Będziemy musieli współpracować, żeby wyjść z tego cało.

Gold i Ace wymienili zaskoczone spojrzenia, a potem przenieśli wzrok na Boudikę, stojącą nad nimi z głową przechyloną na bok i nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy.

- To... To prawda? – wyjąkał Gold. – Jesteś programem awaryjnym?

Spojrzała na niego nieuważnie.

- Nie jestem żadnym, cholernym programem – powiedziała dobitnie. – Simon, jeśli jeszcze raz nazwiesz mnie programem, nakopię ci do dupy.

- Jest dość nieuprzejma, jak na program – mruknął Simon.

- Czy pomożesz mojej mamie? – zapytała cichutko Corrie.

- Nieuprzejma... – wyszeptała Boudika. – I nie ruda... Nie... Ruda... Ruda... Znalezieni... I zgubieni...

- O, psia krew! – skwitował jej słowa Simon. – Teraz ona się zawiesza. Hej, Donna! Weź się w garść, dziewczyno! Powiedziałaś, że nas z tego wyciągniesz!

Boudika zamrugała szybko i poruszyła głową, jakby próbowała otrząsnąć się z chwilowego zamroczenia.

- Coś zaczyna się dziać w kolejnej przygodzie – powiedziała zupełnie przytomnie. – I są tam ludzie. Zaczekajcie tu na mnie i _nie myślcie_ za dużo. Nie wspominajcie. A już na pewno nie opowiadajcie sobie historii o duchach. Jeśli przestaniecie wywoływać w sobie silne emocje, staniecie się niedostrzegalni. Zgubieni, rozumiecie? One potrzebują silnych emocji, a ja nie mam dość sił, by ukryć was wszystkich.

- One? – powtórzył Ace. – Jakie _one_?

- Zabierzcie Alice, dziewczyny i Douga do jednego z tych... grzybów. – W głosie Boudiki pojawił się cień rozbawienia. – I siedźcie cicho. Wrócę do was. Nie rycz, mała. Ocalimy twoją mamę. Jeśli przestaniesz ryczeć, obiecuję ci, że wszystko będzie w porządku.

- Nie, zaraz, chwileczkę! – zawołał Gold za odchodzącą w głąb lasu Wojowniczą Księżniczką. – Powiedz nam, co tu się dzieje! Hej, Boudika? Donna?

- Szkoda czasu – mruknął Simon podnosząc się z kucków. Złapał Alice za nadgarstek i pociągnął za sobą. Corrie potruptała za nimi, ze łzami wielkimi jak grochy, toczącymi się po policzkach. Po chwili wahania Gold wyciągnął ręce do Leeny i Katje. Chyba po raz pierwszy w swoim nastoletnim życiu Ace nie spróbował wciskać się pomiędzy przyjaciela, a dwie interesujące dziewczyny. Zamiast tego ujął pod łokieć Douga i ostrożnie poprowadził starszego mężczyznę w kierunku najbliższej muchomorowej chatki.

Spomiędzy liści paproci przyglądały im się migdałowe, ciemne oczy faerie.

* * *


	9. Ogień i motyl

* * *

**.9. Ogień i motyl**

* * *

Josh złapał wrzeszczącą kobietę za nadgarstki i szarpnięciem przyciągnął do siebie. Zmienił uchwyt, obejmując ją w pasie jednym ramieniem i przycisnął jej dłoń do ust. Wrzaski przeszły w stłumione pojękiwanie. Nawet nie próbowała się bronić, nie podniosła rąk, była tak przerażona, że zachowywała się jak manekin. Josh policzył do dziesięciu, potem wstecz, do jednego, i znów do dziesięciu. Czuł zimny pot spływający mu po karku pod kołnierzem kombinezonu; słyszał łomot własnego serca. Cudnie! Tylko tego potrzebował!

- Ćśśśś... – syknął wprost do ucha kobiety. – Już dobrze. Ćśśś, ćśśś, ćśśś. Jesteś bezpieczna.

Rozejrzał się po korytarzu. Światło mrugało, jakby za chwilę miało zgasnąć, lampy awaryjne rzucały czerwoną poświatę, która zamieniała znajome pomieszczenia w upiorny labirynt. Syrena alarmowa wyła bez ustanku, ale Josh zdążył się już niemal przyzwyczaić do hałasu. Nigdzie nie widział Dela ani Maigretty i był za to wdzięczny wysokim niebiosom. Kobieta, do której przytulał się z całych sił, pojękiwała coraz słabiej. Zdjął dłoń z jej ust, troszkę obawiając się, że znów zacznie histeryzować, ale zachowała ciszę. Znów wyjrzał na korytarz.

Rany, przyleciał na Emporię, żeby się odprężyć, i wybrał idealną przygodę – wspinaczka, łowienie ryb w górskich strumieniach, budowa szałasu, noc pod rozgwieżdżonym niebem. A teraz był na pokładzie „Victorii" i to piekło znów przewalało się przez korytarze starego transpotrowca. Awaria układu podtrzymywania życia; rozpaczliwe próby odzyskania tlenu z ładowni; śmierć Dela; próba przeprogramowania komputera; wzrastająca temperatura; Maigretta z poparzeniami trzeciego stopnia próbująca zamknąć grodzie. To było takie realne. Ale skąd ktokolwiek mógł o tym wiedzieć? Niektóre z tych szczegółów... Nigdy nie podał pełnej wersji wydarzeń w oficjalnym raporcie; nie zamierzał popełniać zawodowego samobójstwa. Kto uwierzyłby w to, co naprawdę wydarzyło się na „Victorii", kto uwierzyłby w idealne, bezmyślne, nieszczycielskie zło, które otarło się o ich statek i nieomal zabiło wszystkich na pokładzie. A teraz _Emporium Everdream_ odtwarzał dla niego ten koszmar, z najdrobniejszymi szczegółami, o których mógł wiedzieć tylko Josh i, być może, owa zła siła, z którą zmierzył się na „Victorii." Kto zaprogramował tę przygodę? Kto _wiedział_?

„_Huuuummmpffff_!"

Josh drgnął na całym ciele i obrócił się gwałtwonie, przyciskając kobietę do ściany. Ściana ognia przesunęła się przez korytarz, na moment ogarnął ich żar, który zdawał się zwęglać ciało do kości. Na nic się zdawały próby opanowania przerażenia, serce Josha rozpędziło się do obłąkanego galopu. Otworzył usta do krzyku.

- O rany! Czyj to koszmar? Twój?

Otworzył oczy i zamrugał z niedowierzaniem. Pośrodku zwęglonego korytarza stał szczupły mężczyzna w garniturze w prążki.

- Oddychaj – upomniał go surowo. – Wstrzymujesz oddech.

- Kim...? – wybełkotał Josh. – Jak...?

- Doktor – przedstawił się mężczyzna. – _Tylko_ Doktor.

- Ogień... – bełkotał Josh.

- Zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że to wszystko jest tylko projekcją?

- Pewnie, że sobie, kurwa, zdaję sprawę! – wrzasnął Josh, zaskakując samego siebie. – A co to, kurwa, może być innego?!

- Przez moment wyglądałeś na naprawdę wystraszonego – powiedział mężczyzna. – Nie, czekaj, wcale ci się nie dziwię. Sam najadłem się strachu. Ale najgorsze są twoje własne wspomnienia. Tutaj wszystko wykrzywia się i przeinacza. Wchodzi do twojej głowy. Znajduje najczulszy punkt i uderza tak mocno, że przestajesz się bronić.

- O czym ty, kurwa, gadasz?

- Musisz wydostać się z tej przygody. – Mężczyzna zignorował obraźliwy ton Josha. – Jak mówiłem, najgorsze są twoje własne wspomnienia. Cudze mogą cię pożreć, albo spalić, to fakt, ale jeśli _nie dasz się_ pożreć, albo spalić, raczej nie zresetują ci umysłu.

- O czym ty mówisz?

- Ta przygoda zamienia twoje wspomnienia w koszmary. Musisz się obudzić.

- Obudzić? – Josh prychnął nerwowo. – A co ja, kurwa, próbuję zrobić?! Szukam wyjścia już od... nie wiem odkąd! Ale nic nie działa! Nic nie chce działać!

- Jest coś, co zadziała. – Mężczyzna wyjął z kieszeni niewielkie urządzenie i zaczął przebiegać po nim szczupłymi palcami. – To jak mam się do ciebie zwracać?

- Josh. Josh Hunter.

- Bardzo mi miło. A ona?

- Nie mam pojęcia. – Josh wzruszył ramionami. – Znalazłem ją w śluzie powietrznej. Wyjącą ze strachu. To pewnie tylko część projekcji.

Doktor wymierzył urządzenie w stronę kobiety, by po chwili przyłożyć je do ucha. Pokręcił głową.

- Nie, ona jest graczem – oznajmił. – Istota ludzka, w stu procentach, żyjąca, oddychająca istota ludzka, tak samo jak ty.

Pochylił się do przodu z zaciekawieniem zaglądając w niewidzące oczy kobiety. Pomachał jej ręką przed twarzą. Cmoknął z niezadowoleniem.

- Wygląda na to, że kompletnie się wycofała. To reakcja obronna; kiedy ilość bodźców przekracza pewien próg, umysł się wyłącza. Jak królik na szosie. Patrzy w światła nadjeżdżającego pojazdu, ale nie potrafi się poruszyć.

- Cudna metafora – warknął Josh. – Ale jak ona się tu znalazła? To moja przygoda... To znaczy... To BYŁA moja przygoda. Teraz to jest... mój najgorszy koszmar.

- System nie jest w stanie podtrzymać odrębności przygód. Powoli to wszystko; każda projekcja, każdy świat, każda przygoda; zaczyna zlewać się w jedną rzeczywistość. Jeśli dobrze się rozejrzysz, zobaczysz szczeliny. Są wszędzie – portale łączące twoją przygodę z przygodami innych graczy. Podejrzewam, że ona po prostu przeszła przez jedną z takich rys.

- I na wiele jej się to zdało!

- Hej, nie marudź! Wolisz zostać sam na sam ze swoimi koszmarami? – Doktor zmarszczył brwi, patrząc na Josha z irytacją. – Nie sądzę.

- Mówisz, że możemy dotrzeć do innych graczy?

- A potem wspólnie poszukać drogi wyjścia. Tak. _TAK_!

Josh drgnął na całym ciele, słysząc okrzyk Doktora. Nerwy miał stargane do granic możliwości.

- Czego się...

- Tam, popatrz!

Powiódł wzrokiem za urządzeniem w dłoni Doktora i zobaczył jak ściana za jego plecami faluje, wybrzusza się, rozrywa. Przez rozdarcie, do korytarza wlały się żywo zielone liście, brązowe liany, zapach bujnej roślinności, odgłosy dżungli.

- Mamy szczelinę! – zawołał Doktor. – Chodź, zanim się zamknie!

- Zaraz. – Josh uniósł rękę obronnym gestem. – Dokąd to prowadzi?

- Nie mam pojęcia – radośnie odpowiedział Doktor. Był już jedną nogą w dżungli i wyciągał ręce do sparaliżowanej strachem kobiety.

- Nie masz po...?

- Wszystko jest lepsze od fali przekierowanej plazmy, jaka tędy zaraz przepłynie – lekko odparł Doktor. – Wyobrażam sobie, że za chwilę zrobi się tu bardzo gorąco.

Bez namysłu Josh pchnął kobietę przodem i wkroczył do dżungli. Mokre podłoże mlasnęło pod magnetycznymi podeszwami jego butów. Wielki motyl przeleciał mu tuż przed nosem, łopocząc pomarańczowo-zielonymi skrzydłami. W rozdaciu programu za plecami Josha korytarz rozpalił się intensywnym, radioaktywnie zielonym płomieniem plazmowego wycieku. W tej samej chwili kobieta, którą Josh trzymał kurczowo za ramię, westchnęła cicho i osunęła się na ziemię. Upadła na plecy i leżała nieruchomo, wpatrując się w dach splątanych gałęzi szeroko otwartymi oczyma.

- Chryste, co...? – zaczął Josh ze złością i strachem zarazem. Urwał, kiedy wielki, pomarańczowo-zielony motyl przysiadł na jej otwartym oku. Kobieta nawet nie drgnęła. Motyl rozłożył i zamknął skrzydła, przebierając kosmatymi odnóżami na wilgotnej powierzchni jej rogówki.

Doktor spojrzał w dół, ze zmarszczonymi brwiami i ustami zaciśniętymi w wąską, bladą kreskę. Odwrócił wzrok, wracając do strojenia swojego tajemniczego instrumentu. Josh powoli przełknął ślinę.

- Och, kur...

* * *


	10. Nocne ciernie

* * *

**.10. Nocne ciernie**

* * *

Gold próbował zasnąć. Nigdy dotąd nie spał w przygodzie – za dużo za nie płacił, by przesypiać choćby minutę projekcji – ale teraz był tak zmęczony, że czuł, jak mącą mu się myśli. Łóżka w muchomorkowych chatkach były miękkie, ale maleńkie, przeznaczone dla dzieciaków, więc nogi Golda zwisały poza krawędź posłania, dotykając ziemi. Wpatrywał się w żebrowany strop – tak naprawdę były to blaszki pod kapeluszem muchomora – i zastanawiał się, kiedy wróci Boudika... Donna... Niezależnie od tego, jak była dziwaczna, z tą wymalowaną twarzą i nierównej długości warkoczami, a do tego jeszcze z tym zgryźliwym, wszystkowiedzącym nastawieniem absolutnej pani sytuacji, miło było mieć pod ręką kogoś, kto w chwili kryzysu nie tracił głowy i nie zaczynał uciekać z wrzaskiem w głąb lasu.

Gold obrócił głowę i zerknął na Ace'a, śpiącego słodko, z jednym ramieniem przerzuconym przez krawędź łóżka, i z poduszką na twarzy. Gold zastanawiał się, ile Ace wie. Na ile jest świadomy tego, co się wokół nich dzieje. Ace był wspaniałym kumplem, ale czasami wydawał się taki... nieskomplikowany. Zasnął w ciągu pięciu minut. Gold zazdrościł mu aż do bólu u nasady nosa. Zawsze bolało go to miejsce pomiędzy oczami, kiedy był naprawdę wściekły, naprawdę smutny, albo naprawdę przerażony.

Simon zaoferował, że będzie czuwał – Gold widział jego niewyraźny zarys w ciemności. Blask księżyca migotał czasem na jego krótkich, czarnych kędziorach, wykrawał z mroku biel rogówek. Poza tym Simon mógłby być jednym z wielu cieni zalegających muchomorkową chatę.

Dotknięcie zimnej dłoni o mały włos przyprawiłoby go o przedwczesny zawał. Stęknął głucho i usiadł w łóżku jak poderwany sprężyną.

- Ciiiichooo – wyszeptała Corrie, gramoląc się na posłanie obok niego. Szybko podciągnęła nogi, jakby obawiała się potworów, skrytych w cieniach pod łóżkiem. Pewnie tak zresztą było. Czy to możliwe, żeby Gold mógł powołać je do istnienia tą jedną, zbłąkaną myślą? Donna zabroniła im myśleć... za dużo... ale ludzie nie potrafią NIE myśleć. Im bardziej chcą nie myśleć o cieniach pod łóżkiem, tym więcej w nich widzą potworów, wampirów, ożywionych, makabrycznych lalek, clownów z morderczymi, szminkowymi uśmiechami i żółtymi kłami drapieżników, monstrualnych pająków, gotowych otoczyć ich zabójczym kokonem i wyssać z nich...

- Gold? _Gold_?!

Potrząsnął głową i zamrugał wszystko. Miał o tym _nie myśleć_! Dobra robota, Gold! Piątka za _niemyślenie_!

- Co się stało? – wymamrotał.

- _One tu są_!

„One tu są." Cudnie. Wystarczająco tajemnicze, żeby przyprawić go o kolejną falę zimnych dreszczy. Podkulił nogi pod siebie i rozejrzał się uważnie, zanim powrócił wzrokiem do bladej twarzy dziewczynki. Wpatrywała się w niego szeroko otwartymi oczyma.

- One? – spytał, absolutnie nie chcąc wiedzieć, co, lub kogo, miała na myśli.

- Faerie. Elfy.

_Cholera_!

- Jesteś pewna?

- Słyszałam je. Jak szeptały. I słyszałam ten dźwięk. Zawsze jak się pojawiają, jest ten dźwięk. Jakby dzwoneczki, albo, wiesz, łapacze wiatru, takie, jakie wiesza się na gankach. One tak gwiżdżą, ten dźwięk...

- Dobra, wystarczy, chwytam – wymamrotał Gold. – Czego chcą?

- N... n... nie w... wiem... ale...

- Zaraz. Nie. Corrie, one nie są prawdziwe! To część projekcji, część przygody! Niczego nie mogą nam zrobić.

- Porwały mamę!

Zafrapowany, potarł dłonią policzek. Tak, racja, stare zasady przestały obowiązywać. Kiedy te paskudztwa zaczęły wyłazić z jeziora, Donna nie doradziła mu i Ace'owi, żeby je _odmyślili_. Nie kazała stawić im czoła, spróbować je zignorować. Nic z tych rzeczy. Kazała im _wiać_.

Ale Donna sama była projekcją. Może była w zmowie z kłami, mackami, piorunami i elfami porywającymi mamy małym dziewczynkom.

- Dobrze, w porządku – wyszeptał. – Masz rację. To gdzie je słyszałaś?

- Za oknem. W ogródku.

- Dobrze. Jesteśmy bezpieczni wewnątrz. Nie zdołają tu wejść. Simon zabarykadował drzwi, okna są zamknięte, sam zaryglowałem okiennice. Nie przecisną się przez szpary, co?

- Chyba nie – mruknęła po chwili wahania. – Nie, na pewno nie. Moja mama płacze.

_O rany_!

- Płacze?

- Pytałam, czy coś ją boli, ale nie odpowiada. Mama nigdy nie płacze – w głosie Corrie zabrzmiało najczystsze przerażenie. – Nigdy!

- Corrie, posłuchaj – zaczął Gold bardzo ostrożnie. – Twoja mama przeżyła silny wstrząs i jest w szoku. Nie zachowuje się normalnie. Ale kiedy tylko wydostaniemy się z przygód... wszystko będzie dobrze. Twoja mama poczuje się lepiej. I te dwie dziewczyny. I Doug.

- Doug się w ogóle nie rusza.

_O, potrójne, rany_!

- Chcesz, żebym do niego zajrzał?

Corrie energicznie pokiwała głową. Gold stłumił kolejną falę irytacji. Cholerna smarkula, powinna spać ja aniołek, zamiast łazić po chacie i sprawdzać, kto się porusza, a kto nie. I czemu nie poszła z tym do Simona? To Simon miał siedzieć na warcie. Tyle tylko, że Simon osunął się głębiej w wygodnym fotelu i pochrapywał przez sen. Cudnie! Cuuudnie!o

Z najwyższą niechęcią spuścił nogi z łóżka (_clowny, pająki, złe lalki, o rany_!), wstał i na palcach skierował się ku łóżkom mamy Corrie, dwóch dziewczyn i Douga. Pochylił się nad posłaniem mężczyzny. Było zbyt ciemno, by cokolwiek zobaczyć, więc wyciągnął rękę i poszukał jego ramienia.

- Hej, Doug, wszystko w porządku?

Ramię mężczyzny było bezwładne i zimne pod dłonią Golda. Przesunął palce wyżej, do jego szyi i twarzy. Chłodna skóra; najdrobniejszego ruchu. I coś delikatnego, miękkiego, niemal aksamitnego pod opuszkami palców; skrawki czegoś niezwykle przyjemnego w dotyku. Ujął jeden z tych skrawków w dwa palce i podniósł do wąziutkiej smugi księżycowego światła, płynącej ze szpary w okiennicy. Czarny strzępek materiału? Co to było?

- Co się dzieje? Gold? – Simon poderwał się z fotela, sięgnął do naftowej lampy ustawionej przed nim na stole i podkręcił knot. W jednej chwili cienie czmychnęły w kąty pomieszczenia, ustępując miejsca kręgowi ciepłego światła. Źrenice Golda zwęziły się, reagując na zmianę oświetlenia, ale nie tylko.

Trzymał w palcach płatek czerwonej róży. Płatki spoczywały też na policzkach i podbródku Douga. Najwięcej płatków znajdowało się jednak w jego szeroko otwartych ustach. Oczy Douga były wytrzeszczone i nieruchome, jego wargi sinoniebieskie. Nie oddychał.

Gdzieś poza kręgiem światła, pod ścianami muchomorkowej chatki, rozległ się szelest przypominający trzepot skrzydeł i zawodzenie glinianych łapaczy wiatru.

* * *


	11. Jeśli ci życie miłe

* * *

**.11. Jeśli ci życie miłe**

* * *

- W nogi!

Josh posłuchał natychmiast, jak dobry mały żołnierz. Ruszyli pędem przez gęste poszycie lasu, rozgarniając rękoma liany i liście. Magnetyczne buty Josha ślizgały się po błotnistym podłożu, ale nie zwalniał. Doktor pędził z nim ramię w ramię; jego ciemne, dotychczas tak malowniczo rozwichrzone włosy, skleił pot. Nie wyglądał na przerażonego, ale też nie próbował oglądać się za siebie, ani zatrzymywać. Josh słyszał za ich plecami łomot i trzask łamanych gałęzi. Coś ich ścigało.

Wypadli na polanę tak nagle, że Josh niemal stracił równowagę. Potknął się, zamachał rękoma i zatrzymał zdumiony. Dotąd biegli przez dżunglę, ale polana należała najwyraźniej do innej przygody – otaczały ją świerki i widoczne spoza drzew wierzchołki gór. I byli tu ludzie.

Doktor wyhamował obok Josha. Głęboko wciągnął powietrze, oparł dłonie o uda tuż nad kolanami i wypuścił oddech z długim, bolesnym jękiem.

- Tak... – wysapał. – Przeszliśmy.

- Gracze? – zapytał mężczyzna stojący na czele kilkunastoosobowej grupki brudnych, przerażonych i uzbrojonych w długie kije obdartusów.

- Gracze – potwierdził Doktor.

- Musicie się uspokoić – oznajmił mężczyzna. – Cokolwiek to było, przestańcie o tym myśleć.

- Nie mam pojęcia, co to było! – warknął poirytowany Josh. – Wystarczy, że dyszało mi w plecy.

- Taak, przepraszam, to było _moje_ wspomnienie, naprawdę mi przykro – powiedział Doktor. – Eerm, ta dżungla przypomniała mi o tym jednym razie, kiedy poleciałem do Tanzanii popatrzeć na brachiozaury, ale napatoczyłem się na karcharodontozaura i...

- Zamknij się!

I Doktor naprawdę się zamknął. W sumie wyglądał teraz dość komicznie, nadal zgięty w pół, z przekrzywioną głową, wytrzeszczonymi oczyma i wyrazem _prawdziwego_ strachu wymalowanym na twarzy jaskrawo jak grafitti. Patrzył na kobietę w sukni z burego płótna, z twarzą pokolorowaną na niebiesko, która wysunęła się przed grupkę graczy.

- Zamknij tę cholerną jadaczkę, kosmito! – krzyknęła. – Ty i twoje bablafesty! Ledwie nad nimi panuję, co ty sobie wyobrażasz, dobrze się bawisz, bo wyglądsz, jakby cię to bawiło, więc posłuchaj mnie uważnie: _TO NIE JEST ZABAWA_!

- Donna... – wymamrotał Doktor. – Co...? Skąd...? Nie _myślałem_ o tobie!

- Powiedz mi coś, o czym bym nie wiedziała! – prychnęła.

- Nie w tej _chwili_ – poprawił szybko. – Nie myślałem o tobie _w tej chwili_; myślałem o karcharodontozaurze skubiącym mnie po piętach...

- Powinieneś kontrolować swoje myśli! – wrzasnęła. – Zwyczajne istoty ludzkie potrafią zapanować nad swoimi umysłami, a cholerny Władca Czasu zachowuje się jak uczniak!

- Władca Czasu – samym ruchem warg powtórzył Josh, czując jak brwi wspinają mu się wysoko na czoło. – Co to, kurwa, jest?

- Poprzednio to _ty_ pchałaś mnie we wspomnienia – nadął się Doktor.

- _Ja_? _Poprzednio_? O czym ty _mówisz_?

- Jak to, o czym mówię? Zafundowałaś mi wycieczkę na Gallifrey, pamiętasz? Wzięłaś za zakładniczkę wspomnienie Jenny, _zabiłaś_ ją na moich oczach, jak rany, więc nie pytaj mnie, o czym mówię! Ledwie zdołałem się wydostać!

- Może zaczekacie z domowymi awanturami do czasu, aż wydostaniemy się z projekcji? – wtrącił mężczyzna, który odezwał się do nich pierwszy. – Przy tym poziomie emocji zaraz zresetujecie się oboje, a ona obiecała, że wskaże nam drogę.

Doktor podniósł wzrok na ludzi, ustawionych w małe półkole wokół niego i Donny, i przyglądających się im jak aktorom w ulicznym przedstawieniu. Poderwał rękę i przeczesał palcami zlepione potem włosy. Oczy miał tak rozszerzone, że wokół ciemnych tęczówek pokazały się pełne, białe koła rogówki.

- Drogę? Ona? Wskazujesz im drogę? Dokąd, jeśli wolno zapytać? – wybuchnął.

- Posłuchaj, garniturku. – Mężczyzna zrobił krok w jego stronę, groźnie unosząc kij. – Nie wiem, kim jesteś, ale nie podoba mi się to, co mówisz! Donna wyprowadziła nas z naprawdę posranych przygód; zawdzięczamy jej życie, wszyscy, co do jednego. Jeszcze jedna obelga w jej stronę, a ustawię ci szczękę wertykalnie, chłopie. Miarkuj się!

- Ale... Ty... Ona... – Doktorowi na moment zabrakło słow. – Ona nie jest prawdziwa! To projekcja! To moje wspomnienie!

- A to ciekawostka, ponieważ była tu na długo, zanim _ty_ się pojawiłeś. – Mężczyzna zakręcił kijem. – Jeśli miałbym obstawiać, powiedziałbym, że to ty jesteś cholerną projekcją. Próbujesz sprowokować nasze emocje?

- Co? Emocje? Ja... nie próbuję niczego prowokować, _wiem_, że ona nie jest prawdziwa, bo...

- Wszystko kompletnie się posypało, kiedy on się pojawił – cicho powiedział Josh, odsuwając się od Doktora. – Panowałem na tym... jakoś... ale kiedy on się wtrącił... Cholera, powinienem wiedzieć!

- Wiedzieć co? Josh! Wyciągnąłem cię z twojej przygody!

- Do dżungli, w której o mało nie zeżarł nas tyranozaur!

- Karcharodontozaur, i nie zeżarł nas przecież, jesteśmy tutaj...

- Nie dzięki tobie. – Josh wmieszał się pomiędzy ludzi otaczających Doktora wrogim półkolem.

- Tak – sapnął Doktor z irytacją. – Nic nowego. Północ. _Nie, nie, nie, nie, nie_! Nie zamierzam o tym myśleć! Moment! Chwileczkę! _Donna_! Donna, powiedz im, że nie jestem projekcją! Wróciłem do gry, żeby pomóc im się wydostać! Nie można wyłączyć komputera, dopóki znajdują się w przygodach, za duże ryzyko, więc wróciłem tu, żeby znaleźć wyjście z gier, znaleźć sposób na obudzenie graczy!

- I znalazłeś ten sposób? – Donna uśmiechnęła się słodko, co w połączeniu z błękitnym makijażem wywarło dość upiorne wrażenie.

- Jeszcze nie, ale...

- Racja. – Obróciła się na pięcie, sięgnęła do pasa i wyjęła z pochwy długi, prymitywne zdobiony nóż z brązu. – Póki co zadowalasz się gonitwami po dżungli?

- Co? Nie! Ja...

Donna uniosła rękę z nożem, a potem opuściła ją gwałtownie, jakby zamierzała rozpruć powietrze. I rozpruła powietrze. Przed jej twarzą pojawiła się długa, wąska szczelina w rzeczywistości; po obu jej stronach widniała leśna polana, wewnątrz panowała migotliwa, ciepła noc.

- Idziemy – powiedziała Donna. Obejrzała się na Doktora, wpatrującego się w szczelinę z wydłużoną zdumieniem twarzą. – Ty też, kosmito.

- Co ty zrobiłaś? Jak to zrobiłaś? – Wydłubał z kieszeni niewielki, biały przedmiot, i nakierował go na szczelinę, nie zważając na przeciskających się przez nią ludzi.

- Kody – wymamrotał. Potrząsnął urządzeniem. – Splatasz kody. Nie rozcinasz powietrza, ty spajasz przygody. Ale jak to robisz?

- Porozmawiamy po drugiej stronie – powiedziała Donna, popychając przed sobą Josha i stawiając jedną stopę w miękkim mchu po przeciwnej stronie rozdarcia. – No chodź, ty krewetko, wszystko ci wyjaśnię.

Josh obejrzał się, zaciekawiony. Potrząsając głową Doktor ruszył się wreszcie z miejsca. Wsunął białe urządzenie do kieszeni, wstrzymując oddech uniósł nogę i przełożył ją przez krawędź rozdarcia. Zrobił ostrożny krok...

Ale nie przeszedł na drugą stronę.

Josh usłyszał jego stłumiony okrzyk, jaskrawy rozbłysk zmusił go do zamknięcia powiek, a kiedy je otworzył, Doktora nie było. Josh obejrzał się na Donnę. Wyglądała na zaskoczoną i rozdrażnioną. Zrobiła szybki krok w stronę szczeliny, ale w tym momencie rozdarcie zasklepiło się z ledwie słyszalnym mlaśnięciem.

- Taaak – powiedziała Donna z irytacją. – Nic nigdy nie może być proste, prawda? Zasada numer jeden podróży z Doktorem. Wszystko, co może się skomplikować, na pewno się skomplikuje.

- To brzmi jak prawo Murphy'ego – mruknął Josh.

- Taaa... – parsknęła. – Wierz mi, Murphy mógłby czyścić mu buty!

* * *


	12. Cienie w jaskini

* * *

**.12. Cienie w jaskini**

* * *

Doktor powoli podniósł się z twardej ziemi. Otrzepał dłonie i rozejrzał się dość bezsensownie – mrok, który go otaczał, wydawał się głębszy od jądra czarnej dziury. Sięgnął po soniczny śrubokręt i wydał głośne westchnienie ulgi, kiedy znalazł go w kieszeni marynarki. Pstryknął przełącznikiem przywołując kojąco znajomy, niebieski blask urządzenia. Po króciutkiej chwili plasnął się w czoło i ponownie zanurzył rękę w kieszeni. Wyłowił z niej niewielką latarkę, najzwyklejszy na świecie plastikowy gadżet, tyle tylko, że jej baterie nie przypominały żadnych ziemskich paluszków. Naładował je energią czerpaną bezpośrednio z rdzenia TARDIS; latarka mogła świecić do chwili, kiedy słońce Triangalli zestarzeje się, rozpadnie i spopieli dwadzieścia sześć planet systemu, wraz z ich licznymi księżycami, w tym z księżycem Emporii, na którym się znajdował. Oczywiście żarówka przepaliłaby się znacznie wcześniej. Oczywiście nie była to ta sama latarka, której baterie naładował energią TARDIS; to była _projekcja_ latarki, w dłoni _projekcji_ Doktora, stojącego w _projekcji_ jaskini, w _projekcji_ nieprzebitych ciemności. Jeśli którekolwiek z tych stwierdzeń miało poprawić mu humor, poniosło haniebną porażkę.

- Prawie mi się udało, Theto – powiedział cicho. Zachichotał i dodał. – Over.

- Kto tu jest?

Stłumiony, drżący głos, niemal szept.

Doktor obrócił się szybko wokół własnej osi, omiatając snopem światła latarki kamienne ściany, mroczne jamy tuneli i zwieszające się ze stropu stalaktyty.

- Huh? – wyrzucił.

- Kto tu jest? – powtórzył głos. Było w nim coś znajomego, ale nie prowokowało tego delikatnego poczucia zadowolenia, jakie zwykle wyzwala w nas spotkanie z dawno nie widzianymi ludźmi.

- Gdzie jesteś? – spytał Doktor. Światło latarki skakało dziko po ścianach, grzęznąc w głębszej ciemności tam, gdzie kończył się jego zasięg. – Nie widzę cię. Gdzie jesteś?

- Twój głos brzmi znajomo.

Oczy Doktora zwęziły się instynktownie, jakby spodziewał się ciosu.

- Twój także – odpowiedział. W głosie, choć cichym i niewyraźnym, był ślad wibracji – nienaturalnej, mechanicznej dystorcji. Drobne włoski na karku Doktora zaczęły się unosić, jakby powietrze naładowane było elektrycznością.

- Dawno się nie widzieliśmy... Doktorze.

- Davros – wyszeptał Doktor.

Mroczna sylwetka pojawiła się w świetle latarki; z warczeniem serwomotorów mechaniczny fotel / system podtrzymywania życia Davrosa wyjechał zza odłamów skał na środek jaskini. Doktor z najwyższym trudem powstrzymał odruch ucieczki.

- Przeznaczone nam było to spotkanie, Doktorze. Morderco. Zabójco mojego ludu – mówił Davros. – Mamy niedokończone porachunki, domagające się konkluzji. Nie sądziłeś chyba, że przede mną uciekniesz?

- Nie – zachrypiał Doktor. Odchrząknął. – Nie. Nie mogłem przed tobą uciec, ponieważ nie mogę o tobie zapomnieć. Jesteś moim wspomnieniem, Davros. Stąd się tu wziąłeś – wprost z mojej głowy. Nie jesteś realny.

- Och, ale... – Davros zachichotał, przebierając szponiastymi palcami. - ...tutaj i ty nie jesteś realny.

- Tak. Prawda. Jesteś koszmarem. Spodziewałem się tego. – Doktor zaczerpnął głęboki oddech. – Zamierzam cię zignorować. Jesteś tylko koszmarem, nie możesz mi nic zrobić.

- Nie mogę? Potrafiłem postawić cię przed zwierciadłem odbijającym twoją duszę, potrafiłem ukazać ci, kim naprawdę jesteś, potrafiłem zmusić cię do poddania, błagałeś mnie na klęczkach, bym przestał. Miałem w ręce życie twoje i wszystkich istot, na których ci zależało. I złamałem cię, Władco Czasu. Ja, Davros, Twórca Daleków, złamałem w tobie ducha, Doktorze. Nawet kiedy płonąłem, śmiałem się w głos, ponieważ to była ostatnia kropla, jakiej potrzebowałem, by przelać czarę twojego bólu i złamać cię na zawsze. Udawaj ile chcesz, przed swoimi Dziećmi Czasu, przedTorchwood, przed samym sobą; ja wiem, że nigdy już nie podniesiesz się z klęczek. Uczyniłem cię żałosnym ostatnim przedstawicielem ginącego gatunku, czepiającym się życia za wszelką cenę, każdym kosztem; ciebie, Władcę Czasu, dumnego obserwatora, mędrca, boga. Starłem cię w proch, Doktorze. Wszystko niszczeje, zaś ja zniszczyłem ciebie.

- Nie jesteś... prawdziwy – wysyczał Doktor przez zaciśnięte zęby. Krąg światła latarki skakał po ścianie. Powoli rozluźnił palce, próbując opanować drżenie dłoni.

- Nie mogę być prawdziwszy – odparował Davros. – Jestem w twojej pamięci. Choćbym był z krwi i kości, nie potrafiłbym dręczyć cię skuteczniej, niż teraz, kiedy jestem już tylko wspomnieniem. Nienawidzisz mnie, Doktorze, i nie potrafisz przestać mnie nienawidzieć, chociaż jest ci wstyd przed samym sobą. Wiesz doskonale, że chociaż wróciłeś po mnie, tam na płonącym Tyglu, chociaż wyciągnąłeś do mnie rękę, nie zamierzałeś mnie ratować. _Chciałeś_, żebym spłonął. Wiesz doskonale, że twój szlachetny gest był tylko gestem. Jesteś zbyt tchórzliwy, by zabijać; kiedyś już mierzyłeś do mnie ze śmiercionośnej broni i nie zdołałeś pociągnąć za spust. Ty odsuwasz się za plecy swoich ludzi i czekasz, by ktoś inny dokończył dzieła, ktoś inny zbrukał ręce, ktoś inny umarł w twoje miejsce.

- Powtarzasz się – warknął Doktor. Odwrócił wzrok od Davrosa i ruszył szybkim krokiem przez jaskinię, w stronę jednego z mrocznych otworów w ścianach.

- Być może. Ale teraz powiem coś nowego. To ja sprawiłem, że zabiłeś Donnę.

Doktor stanął jak wryty pośrodku jaskini. Obrócił samą głowę, powoli, jakby była z kruchego kryształu, i spojrzał na Davrosa wielkimi oczyma. Wargi zaciśnięte miał w białą linijkę.

- Nie _zabiłem_ Donny – powiedział głucho.

Davros zaczął się śmiać, budząc w jaskini zwielokrotnione echa. Jego chrapliwy, nieludzki głos wibrował wśród stalaktytów.

- _NIE ZABIŁEM DONNY_! – wykrzyknął Doktor i rzucił w Davrosa latarką. Przedmiot zatoczył rozmigotany łuk, po czym odbił się od dalekanium pokrywającego dolną część ciała upiornego starucha.

- _NIE ZABI... ACH_! – Doktor zgiął się w pół, a potem powoli opadł na kolana. Musiał podeprzeć się rękoma, by nie upaść na ziemię. To nawet nie był ból; coś wyrywało się z niego, coś wyciekało, jakaś ważna, życiowa energia, z której istnienia nie zdawał sobie nawet sprawy. – Co się dzieje? Co robisz? Davros! Ach, co robisz?

Tylko śmiech.

- Dav... – Ręce ugięły się i Doktor leżał na boku na twardej skale, oddychając nierówno.

- Ostatni Władca Czasu! – wrzasnął Davros. Jego słowa zlały się w maniakalne stacatto, głos przeszedł w wibrujący piskliwy zgrzyt; Davros wrzeszczał teraz tak, jak potrafi tylko Dalek; wrzeszczał z nienawiści do wszystkiego, co nie było nim samym. – _Ostatni we Wszechświecie! Wije się przede mną jak robak przyszpilony do ziemi! Oto moje ostateczne zwycięstwo! Oto godzina mojego triumfu! Oto dzień, w którym pokonałem..._

- Och, zamknij jadaczkę!

Pojawiła się obok Doktora, trzymając w dłoni nasmołowaną pochodnię, żwawo trzaskającą iskrami i rzucającą krąg złotego blasku. Jej włosy falowały na ramionach, jedynym makijażem było muśnięcie cieni na powiekach, odrobina mascary. Miała na sobie dżinsy i intensywnie fioletowy top naszywany dżetami i szklanymi paciorkami.

- Hitlerek się znalazł – zakpiła, patrząc w stronę Davrosa bez cienia lęku. – Zauważyłeś, że oni wszyscy tak się drą? Nie tylko Dalekowie; ci mali dyktatorzy, których okoliczności wyniosły na czoło wielkich armii; te karły kompensujące swoje niedostatki furią i wrzaskiem? Miażdżą świat, mordują miliony, i wrzeszczą. Wrzeszczą! _WRZESZCZĄ_!!!

Pochyliła się, trzymając pochodnię w górze i wyciągnęła rękę do Doktora.

- Wstawaj. Nie leż na kamieniach, bo się przeziębisz.

- Don...na? – wymamrotał.

- Kurczę, wiesz, że nie jestem Donną, myślałam, że mamy to już za sobą – powiedziała. – No, dalej, wstawaj. To jeszcze nie jest koniec. Ale jeśli zaczęło się od tego szkaradzieństwa, nie może już być dużo gorzej.

- Nie. Zostaw mnie – wymamrotał. – Nie mam na to czasu.

- Nie masz dla mnie czasu? – zaśmiała się smutno. – Nic nowego, wiesz? Mój własny Władca Czasu, który nigdy nie poświęcił mi minuty. Do chwili, kiedy było za późno. Do chwili, kiedy moje myśli zamknęły się w pętlę, _w krąg, widnokrąg, w okrąg, w koło, naokoło, wokół, w oku, w oku, w oku, cyklon, cisza, cisza... cisza!_

Urwała i głęboko wciągnęła powietrze.

- A więc tak mnie pamiętasz? – Przekrzywiła głowę patrząc na niego badawczo. – To jest twoje najsilniejsze wspomnienie, najsilniejsza emocja? Hmm, spodziewałam się czegoś bardziej romantycznego.

Doktor z trudem podciągnął się na rękach i podniósł na kolana.

- Jesteś częścią tego programu – oznajmił. – Istniejesz dzięki telepatycznym Ogniwom Regulującym, tłumaczącym moje myśli bezpośrednio do komputera Emporium. Zostałaś ucieleśniona przez program o nazwie Emporium Everdream. Nie jesteś Donną, jesteś moimi wspomnieniami o Donnie, moim poczuciem winy, moim żalem. Ale mam też inne wspomnienia; dlaczego nie korzystasz z innych moich wspomnień? I kim jest ta druga Donna; ta starożytna Donna? Dlaczego...

- Nie słyszałeś, co powiedziałam? – znów wyciągnęła do niego rękę, którą tym razem przyjął. Jednym szarpnięciem poderwała go z ziemi. – Rany, aleś ty chudy! Jak supermodelka, wybacz porównanie. Skóra i kości.

- Powiedziałaś, co?

- To jeszcze nie koniec. Masz przed sobą cały labirynt przygód. Nie dotrzesz daleko, jeśli będziesz się tak szybko poddawał. Chodź, idziemy.

- Nigdzie z tobą nie idę – oznajmił surowo. – Nie mam na to czasu, ponieważ w tych przygodach uwięzieni są ludzie. Muszę ich wydostać, zanim awaria komputera spowoduje nieodracalne uszkodzenia ich mózgów.

- Potrzebuję silnych emocji – Uśmiechnęła się leciutko. – Takich jak ta.

Wykonała ręką nieokreślony ruch, wysyłając w niebyt Davrosa, jaskinię i mrok, a przywołując krajobraz Gallifrey – czerwony i srebrny pod niebem o barwie wypalonego oranżu. Doktor, zanurzony teraz po kolana w falującej trawie, zamrugał niepewnie.

- Czy to jest...?

- Ojejku – mruknęła Donna. – A taki miałam piękny przyrost dodatniego strumienia za pierwszym razem. Spaliło się, co? Szkoda, szkoda.

- Co...?

- Gallifrey? – rzuciła. – Twój dom? Twoja utracona planeta? Nie? Nic?

Doktor spojrzał na nią ukradkiem, spod zmarszczonych brwi.

- O czym ty _mówisz_?! Dlaczego to robisz? Dlaczego pokazujesz mi rzeczy, które zadają mi ból?

- Za pierwszym razem to _naprawdę_ zadało ci ból; teraz tylko myślisz, że go czujesz. Poza tym nie chodzi mi o twój ból, ale o emocjonalną odpowiedź. Tyle ich masz, tyle emocji, a ja jestem taka głodna...

- Nie – rzucił zimno.

- Nie?

- Nie. Nie będę cię karmił własnymi emocjami. Po pierwsze, nawet nie zadałaś sobie trudu, żeby poprosić o moją zgodę. Strasznie nieuprzejmie. Po drugie, ty wypalasz wspomnienia, zostawiasz puste skorupy. Chociaż chętnie pozbyłbym się kilku wspomnień, to nie byłby najlepszy sposób. A po czwarte... nie, po trzecie, jak mówiłem, nie mam czasu. W tych przygodach uwięzieni są ludzie. Wiem od znajomego Ooda, że ich fale mózgowe zaczynają wygasać. Jeśli ich tu zostawię, umrą. Wszyscy. Dlatego odnajdę ich i wyprowadzę stąd i ty nie zdołasz mi w tym przeszkodzić.

- Ojejku – powiedziała Donna z udawaną powagą. – Zobaczymy, jak to będzie. Na razie nie radzisz sobie zbyt dobrze. Miło mi, że wróciłeś do projekcji, ale twój plan najwyraźniej nie wypalił.

- Mój plan? – Doktor zaśmiał się cicho. Uniósł twarz na spotkanie wiatru, niosącego chłód i zapach róż od strony tego znajomego, a jednocześnie obojętnego miasta pod kryształową kopułą. – Nie mam planu. Kombinuję na bieżąco, a ty, ze wszystkich ludzi, powinnaś o tym wiedzieć.

Odetchnął i przymknął powieki. Czerwono srebrny krajobraz zafalował, zadrgał i zniknął. Doktor i Donna stali teraz po przeciwnych stronach panelu sterowania TARDIS.

- Wszystko, co tu widzę, jest skonstruowane na podstawie moich wspomnień, moich myśli – powiedział Doktor. – A to oznacza, że mogę nad tym zapanować. Mogę przeprogramować przygodę wyłącznie o tym myśląc. O, tak!

Podszedł do pulpitu i uruchomił skaner.

- Mogę odszukać ludzi zagubionych w przygodach i mogę ich stamtąd wyprowadzić po prostu o tym myśląc.

- Ojejku – po raz trzeci, ironicznie skwitowała Donna. – Możesz?

I już widział przed sobą znajomą plażę, w chłodnych błękitach i szarościach, Zatokę Złego Wilka, w lodowatym, północnym wietrze, i Rose patrzącą na niego z takim błaganiem w oczach, ze łzami rozmywającymi makijaż i włosami unoszącymi się wokół twarzy niczym złota aureola. I chociaż było to jedno z tych wspomnień, które zadawały najwięcej cierpienia, nie chciał go stracić.

Doktor znów doznał wrażenia, że coś jest z niego wysączane, wyrywane z głębi ciała lub umysłu. Na oślep wyciągnął ręce i oparł się o znajomą konsolę TARDIS. Wysiłek, jaki włożył w zapanowanie nad myślami, niemal pozbawił go przytomności, ale plaża rozmyła się z wolna, zastąpiona przez koralowe ściany TARDIS.

Odwrócił się do Donny.

- Przestań – powiedział po prostu. – Zabijasz nas.

- Co z tego? – prychnęła. – Co mnie to obchodzi? Jestem głodna... Jesteśmy głodne...

- My? – zmarszczył brwi. – Powiedziałaś „my"? Ogniwa Regulujące, prawda? Te obce organizmy, o których wspomniał Theta?

- Nie dość pożywienia... Nie dość pożywienia... Głodne... musimy jeść... musimy jeść... daj nam jeść... jesteśmy głodne...

Nie przypominała już Donny, choć nadal wyglądała jak ona. Grymas na jej twarzy był tak nieludzki, tak niepodobny do jego towarzyszki, że Doktor z przestrachem cofnął się o krok. Donna wyciągnęła rękę w jego stronę, rozcapierzyła palce, jakby zamierzała rzucić na niego urok. A potem na Doktora zawaliła się prawdziwa lawina obrazów, wspomnień i emocji, poplątanych tak, że nie potrafił ich nawet rozpoznać. To, co było przedtem tylko odczuciem, także zostało przetłumaczone na obraz – być może pomyślał, że mogłoby przybrać taką postać – w każdym razie połączyła go z Donną pulsująca nić jantarowego światła. Wspomnienia, emocje, wrażenia, myśli, mknęły po tej złocistej i zielonkawej nici, pochłaniane przez Donnę, pożerane przez Ogniwa, wypalane ze świadomości Doktora. Zaczął krzyczeć, nie z bólu, ale z wielkiej rozpaczy.

A więc to tak? A więc _to_ czuła Donna? A więc właśnie _to_ jej uczynił, kiedy próbował ocalić jej życie? A więc...

* * *


	13. Najgorszy koszmar Phillipa Brighta

* * *

.**13. Najgorszy koszmar Phillipa Brighta**

* * *

Elfy nie są ani piękne, ani przyjazne. Elfy mają wielkie, migdałowego kształtu oczy, i smukłe ciała, i kruche skrzydła migoczące srebrem w blasku księżyca, ale to chyba jedyne pozytywne rzeczy, jakie da się o nich powiedzieć. Ponieważ elfy mają zęby jak ostrza sztyletów widoczne spoza wąskich, cynicznie rozciągniętych warg; elfy nie odwiedzają cię po to, by zabrać cię do cudownej krainy – przybywają po to, by pozbawić cię życia. Elfy znają starą magię, która być może wcale nie jest magią, a jakimś rodzajem pradawnej nauki. Ta magia może oszołomić cię pięknem, oczarować muzyką, unieść wysoko ponad ziemię, owszem, ale najpewniej zabije cię zaraz potem w wyszukany, wyrafinowany, okrutny sposób.

Gold nauczył się wszystkich tych prawd w ciągu niespełna piętnastu minut od znalezienia płatków róży w martwych ustach Douga. W ciągu tych piętnastu minut przekonał się, co elfy mogą zrobić dwóm młodym dziewczynom, pulchnej mamie i mężczyznie w kwiecie wieku. Jak łatwo i przewrotnie potrafią zabijać. A teraz zwróciły się w stronę Ace'a...

Wciskając Corrie w kąt za łóżkiem, osłaniając ją własnym ciałem, Gold wrzeszczał bezsilnie, kiedy elfy dopadły jego przyjaciela. Rozglądał się gorączkowo w poszukiwaniu broni; jakiejkolwiek broni; ale oczywiście nie znalazł jej w Szkółce, w muchomorkowej chatce, w baji dla nieletnich panienek. Corrie uczepiła się jego płaszcza, nie pozwalając mu skoczyć na ratunek Ace'a. Gold nienawidził ją za to, a jednocześnie był jej wdzięczny. Elfy rozciągnęły Ace'a na podłodze. Z rozkrzyżowanymi ramionami, rozrzuconymi nogami, walczył rozpaczliwie, kiedy zaciskały mu palce na szyi, zatykały nos, zasłaniały oczy. A kiedy otworzył usta do krzyku, długie ramię zanurzyło się w nich, wpychając płatki róż głęboko, głęboko, w jego skurczone ze strachu, wołające o haust powietrza płuca.

Kiedy Ace znieruchomiał, elfy, jak kierowane jedną myślą, zwróciły trójkątne twarzyczki w stronę Golda. Chłopak poczuł skurcz gdzieś we wnętrzu ciała, zimno musnęło jego policzki i czoło, oddzielił się nagle od świata, jakby nakryty szklanym kloszem. Za chwilę miał umrzeć. Za jedną, króciutką chwilę, miał przestać istnieć.

Elfy zaczęły się śmiać głosami jak szklane dzwonki. Puściły bezwładne ciało Ace'a, uniosły się w powietrze, zaczęły zbliżać się, zbliżać... A potem rozpierzchły się nagle, nurkując przez wybite okiennice w srebrzystą ciemność nocy. Szelest ich skrzydeł, dźwięk łapaczy wiatru, zatonęły w ciszy.

Gold wciągnął oddech, który zabrzmiał jak szloch, i osunął się na kolana.

Nie zabiły go!

Na czworakach podpełzł do ciała Ace'a. Płatki róż. Wszędzie te cholerne płatki róż. Gorączkowo strzepnął je z twarzy i piersi przyjaciela. Nie żeby miało to jeszcze jakiekolwiek znaczenie. Po prostu nie chciał na nie patrzeć. Nie chciał też patrzeć na Ace'a. Na nic nie chciał już patrzeć.

- Nie wysiliłeś się, brachu.

Corrie wrzasnęła, a Gold odskoczył i poleciał do tyłu, twardo lądując na siedzeniu. Ace, wciąż leżąc na ziemi, patrzył na niego półprzejrzystymi oczyma z półprzejrzystej twarzy.

- Och! – dał radę wykrztusić Gold.

- Nawet nie bardzo próbowałeś – dodał Ace. – Próbowałem zrozumieć dlaczego, kiedy mnie dusiły, wiesz, dziwne myśli przelatują ci przez głowę, kiedy ktoś cię dusi. Na przykład, dlaczego mój przyjaciel nie próbuje przyjść mi na ratunek? Dlaczego gapi się tylko, zamiast coś zrobić? Mój najlepszy przyjaciel. Dlaczego? Dlaczego pozwala mi umrzeć?

- Och, Ace...

Jasnowłosy chłopak uniósł dłoń na wysokość oczu i popatrzył na Golda przez ledwie materialne ciało i kości.

- Dlaczego, brachu?

Gold potrząsnął głową, mimowolnie odwracając wzrok.

- Ile razy wybieraliśmy się razem w przygody? Co? Zawsze razem, najlepsi kumple, Ace i Gold, dobrana para. Myślałem, że mogę ci ufać, bracie. Nigdy nie przypuszczałem, że nie będziesz miał wystarczająco dużych jaj, żeby mi powiedzieć. Myślałem, że będziesz miał dość... kurczę, dość przyzwoitości, żeby grać w otwarte karty. Ale nie... Genialny Gold tego nie robi! Genialny Gold oszukał wszystkich! Znowu, co?

- Ja nie... Ty nie... – wyjąkał Gold.

- Tak trudno było powiedzieć, że jestem tylko _projekcją_?! – wrzasnął Ace, podrywając się z podłogi.

- Jesteś tylko projekcją – powiedział Gold. Jego usta zadrżały. Powoli podniósł wzrok na górującego nad nim przyjaciela. – Jesteś projekcją, Ace. Przykro mi. Naprawdę, przepraszam.

- Nie, nie ma za co! – zakpił Ace. – Drobiazg, nie ma o czym mówić! Przez lata myślałem, że jestem chłopcem z krwi i kości, a tutaj niespodzianka, Pinocchio. Drewno, tylko drewno!

Corrie przypełzła do Golda i objęła go w pasie, przytulając się do niego z całych sił. Nieuważnie poklepał ją po ramieniu.

- Więc wszystkie te lata, wszystkie przygody, wszystko, co kiedykolwiek zrobiłem, to co... to tylko program, ciąg kodów? – wrzasnął Ace. – Moja mama, mój tata, moja szkoła, moje gry, moje... moje... życie?! Ten, cholerny pieprzyk, którego musiałem usunąć jak miałem osiem lat, i te szyny na nodze, po tym jak spadłem z roweru, i tamte wakacje, kiedy zgubiliśmy się w Elvright i służba miejska odwiozła nas do hotelu... To wszystko nie jest moje?!

- Ace...

- I Brianne, bo wiesz, podobała mi się Brianne, ale nie chciałem ci nic mówić, bo pewnie i tak byś mi nie uwierzył, śmiałbyś się ze mnie, więc nic ci nie powiedziałem, ale ty o wszystkim wiesz, bo Brianne jest też ciągiem kodów, co?

- Ace, ty umarłeś – wyrzucił Gold.

- Najwyraźniej nie dość, najwyraźniej twoje elfy spartoliły robotę...

- Nie teraz! Wcześniej! Rok temu! Prawie rok temu! – wrzasnął Gold. – Umarłeś, Ace! Miałeś wypadek i umarłeś!

Cisza. Półprzejrzyste oczy Ace'a rozszerzyły się tylko, jego dłonie opadły.

- Przykro mi – wymamrotał Gold.

- Miałem wypadek – powiedział cicho Ace. – Ale nic mi się... O _kurwa_!

- Powiedzieli mi dopiero po pogrzebie – szepnął Gold. – Myślałem, że wyjechałeś z rodzicami. O niczym nie wiedziałem. Powiedzieli mi w dwa tygodnie później. Przepraszam.

- A moi starzy?

Gold potrząsnął tylko głową. Czuł ramiona Corrie zaciśnięte spazmatycznie wokół jego torsu. Czuł, jak coś wyrywa się z niego, wycieka, wylewa się niczym krew, pozostawiając go pustym i słabym.

- Co ty zrobiłeś, Gold? – spytał Ace stłumionym od emocji głosem. – Coś ty zrobił?

Gdyby nie ramiona Corrie, Gold dawno już osunąłby się na ziemię.

- Chciałem cię pamiętać – szepnął. – Nie chciałem...

- Zaprogramowałeś mnie? Napisałeś program o nazwie Ace? Użyłeś mnie do napisania cholernego programu? I przez cały czas udawałeś, że nic się nie stało? Ty cholerny _zdrajco_!

- Chciałem, żeby było tak... tak... jak dawniej... – Czoło Golda oparło się o ramię dziewczynki. Jego oczy straciły wyraz, ale nadal wlepiał wzrok w projekcję przyjaciela, teraz już niemal nieprzejrzystą, w miarę jak to złotawe coś, wyciekające z jego ciała, a może duszy, umacniało ją, czyniło rzeczywistą.

- Pozwoliłeś mi myśleć, że mam przyszłość! – wykrzyczał Ace w jego stronę. – Okłamałeś mnie! Nienawidzę cię, Phillip! _Nienawidzę_!

Gold westchnął tylko cichutko, osuwając się jeszcze niżej w objęciach Corrie. Jego oczy powędrowały w górę, ukryły się pod powiekami.

- Gold? – krzyknęła dziewczynka, próbując nim potrząsnąć. – Gold!

- Głodny... – wymamrotał Ace, zbliżając się do nich, z wyrazem maniakalnej pożądliwości na twarzy. – Jestem głodny...

Wyglądał teraz jak zombie ze starych filmów i dziewczynka uciekłaby, gdzie pieprz rośnie, gdyby nie fakt, że cieżkie ciało nieprzytomnego Golda przyciskało ją do podłogi. Szlochając rozpaczliwie, podniosła wzrok na jasnowłosego chłopaka. Jego oczy stawały się coraz większe, coraz ciemniejsze, coraz bardziej migdałowe. Za jego plecami rozpostarły się delikatne, świetliste skrzydła. Wyciągnął przed siebie rękę pełną płatków róży...

Ostrze noża wychynęło po prawej stronie z piersi Ace'a i zsunęło się skosem przez jego ciało, wyrywając się na wolność tuż nad lewym biodrem. Nie popłynęła krew, nie rozległ się krzyk, ani żaden inny odgłos agonii. Ace stał jeszcze przez chwilę nad dziewczynką; płatki róż sypały się na ziemię z jego zakrzywionych konwulsyjnie palców; a potem zadrgał, podzielił się na wąskie, horyzontalne pasma, zawibrował i rozsypał w wir pikseli. Boudika–Donna wyłoniła się spoza kurtyny wirujących punktów. Odetchnęła ciężko, patrząc na Golda i Corrie, po czym schowała nóż do pochwy u pasa.

- Nawet nie zapytam – powiedziała. Za Boudiką-Donną kłębiło się może ze trzydzieści osób, z paniką w oczach rozglądających się po pobojowisku w muchomorkowej chatce. Boudika–Donna podkasała suknię i przykucnęła obok dzieciaków, ujmując rękę Golda tak, jakby chciała zbadać mu puls. Przez chwilę minę miała zatroskaną i rozeźloną zarazem, potem jednak uśmiechnęła się przelotnie, samymi kącikami ust.

- Dobrze – oznajmiła. – Dzielny chłopak.

- Czy... czy on żyje? – wyjąkała Corrie.

- Wszyscy żyją, Cor – powiedziała Boudika–Donna. – To jest tylko gra, a w grach się nie umiera. Słuchaj, mała, muszę iść po kogoś bardzo ważnego. Muszę iść bardzo szybko. Obiecaj mi, że przestaniesz myśleć o tych potworach. Żadnych koszmarów, w porządku?

Dziewczynka niepewnie skinęła głową.

- Ci ludzie się wami zajmą – dodała Boudika-Donna wstając i otrzepując suknię. – Wszystko będzie dobrze.

Odwróciła się, by odejść w ciemność nocy za drzwiami.

- A... a Ace? – odważyła się zapytać Corrie.

Boudika-Donna obejrzała się przez ramię.

- Ace nie był prawdziwy, kochanie. Ace był najgorszym koszmarem Phillipa Brighta – powiedziała i przestąpiła próg.

Corrie ostrożnie uniosła rękę i pogładziła wilgotne od potu włosy nieprzytomnego chłopaka.

- Kogo? – wymamrotała.

* * *


	14. Restart

* * *

**.14. Restart**

* * *

Z początku wyglądało na to, że plan Doktora (albo brak jakiegokolwiek planu) może się powieść. Trwało to może z pół godziny. Potem wskaźniki na monitorze funkcji życiowych poderwały się do lotu i zaczęły wykonywać istne akrobacje. Puls przyspieszył, podobnie jak oddech, podniosło się ciśnienie krwi, hormony stresu przedostały się do krwioobiegu, a dwa serca zgubiły dotychczasowe poczucie rytmu i zaczęły uderzać jak szalone, niemal niezależnie od siebie. To nie mogło być zdrowe.

Theta wciąż słyszał muzykę umysłu Doktora; teraz był w niej niemal sam strach. Doktor musiał być przerażony. Był także wściekły. Jego gniew wypalał myśli Thety niczym kwas.

Ood stał u wezgłowia łóżka gry, zaciskając dłonie w pięści. Jego wielkie, migdałowe oczy lśniły coraz żywszą czerwienią. Tracił kontrolę. Przestawał nad sobą panować, a to przerażało go równie mocno, jak rzeczy, które przerażały Doktora.

Na moment emocje osłabły; Ood poczuł niezmierną ulgę, kiedy puls Doktora zaczął wracać do normy, a jego pieśń przycichła i przestała zgrzytać dysonansami. A potem rozpętało się piekło.

Theta leżał teraz na podłodze, przyciskając pięści do skroni. Urządzenia monitorujące wyły przenikliwie i świeciły fioletowym blaskiem najwyższego zagrożenia. Pieśń Doktora nie była już niczym rozpoznawalnym; była strasznym krzykiem bólu, strachu, żalu, rozpaczy, tęsknoty, poczucia winy, nienawiści i samotności. Theta nie miał pojęcia, że jedna istota może odczuwać na raz tyle negatywnych emocji. Było tak, jakby zawaliła się na niego lawina; przyciśnięty zwałami lodowatego śniegu, Ood walczył o życie.

Na moment wszystko pogrążyło się w ciemności. Theta był niemal pewien, że jego zmysły poddały się nawałnicy emocji, niszczących jego umysł, ale po chwili światło zamigotało ponownie. Ood podniósł się powoli, opierając się o skraj łóżka gry. W głowie mu wirowało. Odruchowo spojrzał na monitory – nie spodziewał się zobaczyć na nich niczego dobrego, spodziewał się, że Doktor był martwy, podwójny układ sercowo-naczyniowy, czy nie, nikt nie mógłby przeżyć tego, co się tu wydarzyło – i ze zdumieniem stwierdził, że komputer zrebootował system. Na głównym monitorze mrugało okienko startowe, pytające o potwierdzenie komendy uruchomienia.

Ood wahał się przez moment, z ręką zawieszoną nad klawiaturą. Nie słyszał pieśni Doktora, choć dobiegał go jego cichy oddech. Być może jego mózg już spłonął, podzielił los wszystkich innych ludzi uwięzionych w przygodach? To była straszna myśl i ręka Thety zadrżała. Setki korytarzy, setki komnat, wszystkie pozbawione życia, wszystkie martwe. Ludzie i maszyny spoczywający w jednym grobowcu.

Opuścił dłoń na przycisk uruchomienia. Komputer zaświergotał radośnie, wracając do życia. Umysł Doktora milczał.

* * *


	15. Wyblakłe wspomnienia

* * *

**.15. Wyblakłe wspomnienia**

* * *

Boudika wróciła po raz kolejny nad ranem, tym razem wlokąc za sobą tylko jednego człowieka. Kiedy przekroczyli próg, Ace walnął Golda łokciem pod żebra.

- Auu, co?

- Poznajesz go? To ten gość w gangu!

- Co? – Gold obrócił się na posłaniu i zagapił się na szczupłego mężczyznę, stojącego za Boudiką z wyrazem zagubienia wypisanym na twarzy. – Faktycznie, to on. Mówiłem ci, że to nie był program. Gracz, jak my. Kurcze, nieźle go wykasowało.

Boudika zmierzyła obu chłopaków przenikliwym spojrzeniem, ściągając wargi, ale nie powiedziała ani słowa. Powiodła tylko wzrokiem ku Corrie, siedzącej z podwiniętym kolanami na posłaniu swojej matki – kompletnie nieruchomej i pozornie martwej. Dziewczynka jakby wyczuła pytające spojrzenie kobiety, podniosła oczy i przez chwilę siedziała zagryzając wargi, skubiąc nitki wystające z rozprutych ogrodniczek. Potem powiodła wzrokiem do projekcji Ace'a i wzruszyła ramionami. „Nie mam pojęcia," mówił jej gest. „Po prostu się pojawił."

Boudika także wzruszyła ramionami, odsunęła od stołu krzesło i posadziła na nim mężczyznę. Musiała się przy tym posłużyć odrobiną fizycznej przemocy. Kolana mężczyzny zgięły się wreszcie i opadł ciężko na siedzenie. Jego wzrok utkwiony był w nieokreślonym punkcie przestrzeni, przez co wyglądał jak niewidomy. Być może był do pewnego stopnia ślepy; chociaż patrzył przed siebie, zdawał się niczego nie zauważać. Boudika złapała następne krzesło i usiadła naprzeciwko, intensywnie wpatrując się w twarz mężczyzny.

- Doktorze? – wyszeptała. W jej głosie pojawiło się niespotykane ciepło i prośba. – Czy mnie słyszysz? Doktorze?

- Wygląda jak jeden z tamtych – mruknął Ace. Wzdrygnął się i odwrócił do Golda. – Ciekawe, co go tak wystraszyło?

Gold wzruszył tylko ramionami i opadł z powrotem na posłanie.

- Doktorze? – powtórzyła Boudika. – Doktorze? Och, ty cholerny kosmito! Mówiłam ci, żebyś szedł za mną! Raz, chociaż jeden raz, mógłbyś mnie posłuchać.

Josh, mężczyzna, którego Doktor wyprowadził z symulacji stacji kosmicznej, podszedł do niej, stukając po podłodze magnetycznymi buciorami.

- Mogę w czymś pomóc? – zapytał.

Boudika spojrzała na niego nieuważnie.

- Mów do niego – rzuciła sucho. Podniosła się z krzesła, wyciągając z pochwy swój brązowy nóż. – Nie przestawaj do niego mówić. Spróbuję ją odszukać...

Uniosła nóż i wykroiła w powietrzu jakoś skomplikowany ideogram. Josh zamrugał zaskoczony, kiedy zniknęła nagle, bez najmniejszego stadium przejściowego. Była przed nim, a potem nagle jej nie było.

- Simon miał rację – odezwał się Gold ze swojego posłania. – Ona _jest_ protokołem awaryjnym. Ciekawe tylko, czy działa? Czy coś tu w ogóle działa?

Josh usiadł ciężko na krześle zajmowanym uprzednio przez Boudikę. Niepewnie wyciągnął rękę i przesunął nią przed oczyma szczupłego mężczyzny w garniturze. Wyraz twarzy mężczyzny nie uległ najmniejszej zmianie. Josh westchnął ciężko.

- Mówić do ciebie, co? – rzucił. – Dobra. O key. Więc... jest nas... zaraz... jest nas czterdziestu siedmiu. Większość w niezłym stanie, ale parę osób zresetowało się tak jak ty. Znaleźliśmy tu wodę i trochę krakersów; wiem, że to nie ma znaczenia w projekcji, ale podnosi morale. No i dziewczyny ogarnęły ten bałagan...

Mężczyzna patrzył przed siebie nieobecnym wzrokiem. Jeśli nawet coś słyszał i rozumiał, nie dawał tego po sobie poznać. Josh zawahał się a potem cofnął ostrożnie, odchylając plecy na oparcie krzesła. Odetchnął głęboko, chrząknął i przeczesał palcami włosy.

- Rany, jaki bezsens!

- Co? – spytał Gold wstając z posłania i podchodząc bliżej. Nie patrzył na Doktora; jego oczy wędrowały z boku na bok, jakby obserwował powietrze po obu stronach siedzącego na krześle mężczyzny. Josh pomyślał, że to dziwne, ale nie skomentował.

- Co? – powtórzył Gold.

- On nie oddycha. – Josh pokręcił głową. – Ale to o niczym nie świadczy. To wszystko... to tylko projekcja... nasze ciała... powietrze... – Zamilkł.

- A one? – zapytał chłopak.

- Jakie _one_? – Josh obrócił się na krześle i popatrzył na niego ze zdumieniem.

- Nieważne – mruknął Gold.

- Chyba nie ma sensu, żebym dalej do niego gadał – ponuro powiedział Josh.

- Nie słuchał cię i tak. Nie w tym hałasie.

- W jakim...?

- _...PYSKATA, A POZA TYM NIE ZAMIERZAM SIĘ TERAZ TYM PRZEJMOWAĆ, MAM INNE ZMARTWIENIA! HA_!

Josh poderwał się z krzesła, potknął i poleciał jak długi na podłogę, waląc o nią boleśnie łokciami. Szczupły mężczyzna w garniturze, Doktor, dotąd siedzący bez ruchu, bez oddechu, niczym plastikowy manekin, teraz rozglądał się dziko, szeroko otwartymi oczyma.

- _ŻADNA Z WAS NIE JEST PRAWDZIWA, ŻADNA Z WAS_! – wykrzyknął Doktor, po czym urwał, przełknął ślinę i powiedział znacznie ciszej. – Rozmawiam z kimś, kogo tylko ja widzę, tak?

Josh był zbyt wstrząśnięty, by odpowiedzieć, ale Gold odezwał się spokojnie.

- Mniej więcej.

- Oooo... znam cię! – Doktor wytknął palec w kierunku chłopaka. – Spotkaliśmy się nad jeziorem, Excalibur, byłeś całkiem uprzejmy, w porównaniu z kolegą, nie miałem tenisówek... Widziałem cię też w twojej komnacie, nie wyglądałeś najlepiej.

- Dlaczego? – Gold drgnął, zaniepokojony. – Coś się stało z moim... z moim ciałem?

- Nie, nie, nie, nie! – zaprzeczył Doktor gwałtownie. – Twoje ciało jest bezpieczne; to twój umysł jest zagrożony. Poziom stresu... _Ha_! Zaraz! Gdzie my właściwie...? Czy to jest grzyb? Jesteśmy w grzybie?

- To Szkółka, gry dla dzieciaków; tak to jest muchomorkowa chatka – potwierdził Gold. – Wszystko w porządku, jesteś tu bezpieczny.

- Tylko unikaj elfów – dodał drugi chłopak, jasnowłosy, wciąż w lśniacej zbroi, ale już bez płaszcza. Doktor zmierzył go długim, badawczym spojrzeniem spod zmarszczonych brwi.

- Taaaak... – Sięgnął go kieszeni, wydobył ten swój świecący długopis i wycelował go w Ace'a. Przez moment długopis (czy cokolwiek to było) śpiewał na granicy słyszalności. Ciemne oczy Doktora niemal przewierciły Ace'a na wylot. Nagle mężczyzna wypuścił wstrzymywane powietrze, odwrócił wzrok i niedbale podrzucił długopis. – Elfów, powiadasz?

- No – mruknął Ace, nieco skonsternowany oglądzinami za pomocą świecącego i gwiżdżącego ustrojstwa. – Elfów.

Doktor odwrócił się do niego plecami. Wyciągnął przed siebie obie dłonie i zanim Ace zdążył zapytać, co właściwie zamierza zrobić, wydobył z powietrza wysoki na półtora metra pylon bramki wyjścia. Obejrzał się na kompletnie zaskoczonych chłopaków i Josha, nadal siedzącego na podłodze z wytrzeszczonymi oczyma.

- Oto potęga ludzkiego umysłu – powiedział poważnie, po czym roześmiał się szczerze. – Oczywiście nie jestem człowiekiem. Jednak mój umysł jest dość potężny.

- Jak to zrobiłeś? – wyjąkał Ace.

- Nie mam czasu na wyjaśnienia – burknął Doktor. – Ty... – wskazał na Golda ruchem ręki. – Potrafisz opanować nerwy na tyle, żeby opowiedzieć, jak się tu znaleźliście?

- Przyprowadziła nas tu Boudika... Donna – powiedział Gold. – Nie mam już sił, żeby się denerwować.

- Boudika? – Doktor zaśmiał się sucho, przebierając palcami po klawiaturze bramki. – Ładnie. Ja nazwałem ją Antyczną Donną. Trochę nieuprzejmie z mojej strony; w porównaniu z nią to _ja_ jestem antyczny.

- A ta druga?

- Druga? – Doktor obejrzał się na Golda ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.

- Widziałem je obie – powiedział chłopak. – Niemal się zresetowałem, kiedy... W każdym razie od tej pory widzę różne dziwne rzeczy. Kręci się od tego w głowie. To wszystko... - Wykonał nieokreślony gest ręką, - to tylko kody; splatające się, rozplatające; ciągi numerycznych zapisów; ale jednocześnie wyglądają jak Boudika, jak Ace...

- Hmm – mruknął Doktor. – Szalenie pożyteczne.

Gold podszedł bliżej i zaczął przyglądać się palcom Doktora śmigającym po klawiaturze.

- Nic się nie dzieje – oznajmił. – Jakbyś bawił się makietą.

- Taaak. – Doktor zaprzestał prób wbijania komend i dla odmiany przytknął do panelu bramki swoje gwiżdżące i świecące na niebiesko urządzenie. – A teraz?

- Teraz lepiej. – Gold uśmiechnął się niepewnie. – Co to jest, ten świecący patyk?

- Mój soniczny śrubokręt – odparł Doktor nieuważnie.

- Soniczny, tak?

- Soniczny.

- Pomysłowe.

- Dzięki.

- Gold? – niepewnie zawołał Ace. – Gold, co wy tam robicie?

- Nie, nie podchodź – zareagował natychmiast Doktor. – Ty zostań, Gold. Potrzebuję specjalisty od numerycznych zapisów.

- To nie jest moje imię – powiedział chłopak ponuro.

- Co?

- Gold. To nie jest moje imię. Wymyśliliśmy sobie takie awatary; sto lat temu; jeszcze w Szkółce. Gold i Ace. On ma na imię Andrew, a ja jestem Phillip. Phillip Bright. Te kobiety... ta kobieta... Donna... Wydaje się, że dobrze cię zna.

- Taaa... – W głosie mężczyzny pojawiło się coś dziwnego.

- Ale nie jest prawdziwa? – ciągnął Gold/Phillip.

- Nie.

- Czy jest twoją projekcją? Twoją towarzyszką?

- Kiedyś była. Już nie jest. Boudika została... została wyekstrahowana z moich wspomnień... Tak sądzę.

- A ta druga?

- Też.

- Wyglądają identycznie.

- Nie są identyczne. – Doktor postawił zdecydowaną kropkę po tym ostatnim zdaniu. Nadal grzebał przy panelu ze zmarszonymi brwiami i zaciśniętymi wargami.

- Nasze wspomnienia... Zamieniają się w koszmary. Wszystkie, bez wyjątku. Ale jedna z twoich byłych wydaje się być całkiem przyjazna. Mojej projekcji odbiło kompletnie. – Chłopak ukradkiem obejrzał się na Ace'a. – Próbował mnie zabić. One, nasze projekcje, nie mają ładgodnych bliźniaków. Ale ta... Donna...

- Obie są koszmarami – wyszeptał mężczyzna. Ze świstem wciągnął powietrze przez zaciśnięte zęby. – Wierz mi. Tylko... jedna z nich jest koszmarem Emporium. A druga moim.

- Boudika wygląda dość łagodnie, jak na koszmar.

- Nie wszystkie koszmary muszą wywijać zakrwawioną siekierą. – Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się łagodnie.

- No to dlaczego...?

- Straciłem ją – powiedział Doktor powoli. – Jakiś czas temu. Ona... ona odeszła.

- Umarła?

- Nie. Nie całkiem. Jest tylko... niedostępna. – Mężczyzna odepchnął się od panelu. Wzruszył ramionami i przez chwilę rozcierał oko czubkiem wskazującego palca. – Nie jest żywa ani martwa. Po prostu jest. Moja Donna. Po prostu jest. A to nie... to nie dość... Więc, przyleciałem tutaj, żeby obliczyć prawdopodobieństwo, powiązać luźne końce, stworzyć plan i zrealizować go w wirtualnej rzeczywistości, bo w prawdziwym świecie nie ma miejsca na pomyłki. A potem kompurter robi _ka-bum_! Takie moje szczęście. Ale wszystko jeszcze będzie dobrze, Phillipie. Jak tylko wyjdziemy z przygód, wyłączymy komputer, a wtedy koszmary nie będą mogły nas już dręczyć. Przynajmniej nie na jawie.

- Tak. Wiesz co? Zamierzam obkupić się w kofeinę i taurynę i we wszystkie rzeczy dodające energii, żebym nie musiał spać po kres swoich dni – poważnie oznajmił Phillip.

- Tęsknię za nią. – Mężczyzna znów odwrócił się do panelu, więc Gold nie był nawet pewien, czy naprawdę to usłyszał.

- Z nim jest tak samo – westchnął. – Z Ace'm. Z Andrew. Był moim najlepszym kumplem. Zaprogramowałem go w komputerze. Głupio, co?

- Niekoniecznie.

- Próbował mnie zabić, pamiętasz?

- Wydaje się, że twój Ace jednak ma łagodnego bliźniaka.

- To? – Gold wzruszył ramionami. – To nie jest Ace. To tylko cień.

- A jak tobie udało się przetrwać? – zapytał mężczyzna po chwili.

- Nie wiem. Pewnie dlatego, że jestem młody. Łatwo się przystosowuję. Nie mam tak wielu wspomnień, albo nie mam tak silnego poczucia winy, albo nie jestem wystarczająco uczuciowy, albo jestem twardy jak głaz... – Gold zaśmiał się gorzko. – Ale było blisko, wiesz? O mały włos.

- Co się stało?

- Zobaczyłem, kim Ace był naprawdę. Ciągiem kodów. Nie chcę o tym gadać. Zresztą, przypominanie sobie może być niebezpieczne.

- Może masz rację.

- Straciłem go. – Głos Golda zadrżał. – Straciłem go na zawsze. Wciąż tutaj jest... pamiętam go... w sumie... ale... to wspomnienie jest jakieś wyblakłe. On nie jest już rzeczywisty, jest tylko myślą, obrazkiem w moim umyśle, i taki już pozostanie, zbierając kurz. Wypaliło się. Odeszło. Przykro mi.

- Taaa... – wyszeptał Doktor. Gold zerknął na niego, zaskoczony. Spodziewał się czegoś więcej, czegokolwiek. Dorośli bywali w tych sprawach dość okrutni; wierzyli, że zapominanie jest... czym?... magicznym lekiem? Sposobem na życie? Oznaką zdrowego rozsądku? Ale ten mężczyzna nie był tego pewny. Najwyraźniej nie zdołał opanować sztuki niepamięci w takim samym stopniu, co reszta dorosłych. A może nie chciał jej opanować.

- Jeszcze jeden... – wymamrotał Doktor. Przerzucił soniczny śrubokręt z ręki do ręki i przytknął świecącą końcówkę do boku panelu. – Układ scalający... Tryb wartościujący na niskim przejściu... Ooo, proszę, oktaliniowe, niesystematyczne pole transkodujące... _teraz_, no jak rany ... iii... odcinamy dopływ danych... już!

- Gold...?

Phillip obejrzał się odruchowo, słysząc zaniepokojony głos przyjaciela. Jego wzrok przesunął się po ścianach chatki, po zarysach ścian chatki, po liniach wyznaczających krawędzie mebli, teraz pozbawionych faktury i koloru, ale zanim zdążył odnaleźć Ace'a, w jego miejscu była już tylko biała mgła. Drgnął zaskoczony i w panice poszukał wzrokiem Doktora.

- Co się...?

Mężczyzna wyprostował się powoli. On także rozglądał się z niepokojem.

- Taaak... Cóż... Nie do końca mi to wyszło – mruknął i marszcząc brwi przyłożył soniczny śrubokręt do ucha.

- Ale co?

- Obudziłem ich – odpowiedział Doktor. – Kiedy opuścili przygody ich projekcje automatycznie się zresetowały. Ale dlaczego nie obudziłem ciebie? I siebie, jeśli już przy tym jesteśmy? Hmm?

Pomanipulował śrubokrętem i znów przez chwilę przysłuchiwał się jego śpiewnej odpowiedzi. Z wyrazem konsternacji na twarzy wycelował go we własną pierś.

- Nie rozumiem – wyznał. – Dlaczego _my_ nie możemy stąd wyjść?

Phillip przełknął sucho i z wahaniem otworzył usta. Przez moment miał wrażenie, że nie zdoła wypowiedzieć słów, które domagały się wygłoszenia. Ta jedna myśl dręczyła go od chwili, kiedy zaczął dostrzegać kody ukryte za obrazami projekcji.

- Doktorze – wyszeptał. – Myślę... Myślę, że nie możemy wyjść z projekcji, ponieważ... ponieważ nie mamy dokąd wracać.

Mężczyzna obejrzał się na niego, unosząc jedną brew w komicznym niemal wyrazie niedowierzania.

- Chcesz powiedzieć, że...

- Jesteśmy martwi – dokończył za niego Phillip.

* * *


	16. Theta

* * *

**.16. Theta**

* * *

Nagle wszystko zaczęło się dziać niemal jednocześnie. Rozległo się łagodne „piiing", najpierw jednego, a potem setek alarmów. Śluzy komnat zaczęły rozszczelniać się z sykiem zasysanego powietrza, stłumione światło na korytarzach rozbłysło jaśniej, z nieprzyjemnym poślizgiem odezwała się instrumentalna muzyczka, zwykle towarzysząca gościom Emporium poza ich apartamentami. Setki robotów wysypały się z boksów na poziomie obsługi i rozpełzły po korytarzach, objuczone czystymi ręcznikami i pościelą, pchając wózki z drinkami i jedzeniem, mrugając zielonymi światłami służb medycznych. Muzyka ludzkich umysłów wybuchła nagłym crescendo zaskoczenia, lęku, radości i ulgi.

Theta wyszedł na korytarz niesiony automatyczną potrzebą zobaczenia na własne oczy wszystkich tych ludzi, których umysły brzęczały mu pod czaszką. Patrzył w pustą, zieloną perpektywę, kiedy ktoś potrącił go nagle, niemal odrzucając na ścianę. Theta skulił ramiona i obejrzał się na dziewczynę stojącą teraz bez ruchu, z wytrzeszczonymi w szoku oczyma. Jej usta, otwarte do krzyku, ułożyły się w okrąglutkie „o" przerażenia.

Powolnym ruchem Theta sięgnął do kuli translatora i zdjął jej zaczep z kieszeni swojej ciemnoszarej koszuli.

- Czym mogę służyć? – spytał łagodnie, bezbłędnie rozpoznając kakofonię ślepej paniki w muzyce dziewczyny. Strategia, którą obrał, okazała się trafiona w dziesiątkę.

- Och! – powiedziała dziewczyna. – Ja... Jesteś Oodem, prawda?

- Jestem pracownikiem Emporium Przygód, Księżyc Emporii, układ Triangalli – wyrecytował Theta. – Czym mogę służyć?

- Przez chwilę myślałam... – Potrząsnęła głową. – Czy możesz mnie stąd zabrać? Proszę. Chcę stąd wyjść.

W jej głosie brzmiały zaledwie nutki histerii, ale w jej śpiewie była ich cała symfonia. Mimowolnie Theta zerknął w stronę śluzy komnaty 1000.

- Oczywiście – odpowiedział. – Dokąd mam cię zaprowadzić?

- Do... – zawahała się. – Chcę się stąd wydostać!

- Do sali odlotów? – zasugerował Theta. Nie miał pojęcia, czy wahadłowce wznowią kursy, ale jeśli wszyscy ludzie będą pragnęli jak najszybciej wydostać się z Emporii, z pewnością zgromadzą się właśnie tam.

Dziewczyna pokiwała głową.

- Tak. Proszę.

Znów zerknął na śluzę komnaty Doktora.

- Proszę pozwolić mi coś sprawdzić – powiedział. – To zabierze zaledwie chwilę.

Zdumiał się, kiedy poczuł rękę dziewczyny wślizgującą się w zgięcie jego łokcia. Przylgnęła do niego całym ciałem.

- Acha – wymamrotała. – Tylko mnie nie zostawiaj, co?

Spojrzał na nią wielkimi, migdałowymi oczyma.

- Mam na imię Theta – powiedział. Nigdy wcześniej nie wypowiedział takich słów – ludzkich słów – ale teraz zabrzmiały całkiem naturalnie.

- Katje – odszepnęła dziewczyna. – Miło mi cię poznać, Theto.

Zadarła głowę i spojrzała mu w twarz z bladym uśmiechem, którego nie mógł nawet odwzajemnić. W jej śpiewie nie było zwyczajnego wstrętu, albo niechęci, jaki wyśpiewywali ludzie widząc jego oblicze. Katje cieszyła się, że ma przy sobie żywą, czującą istotę i nie dostrzegała dzielących ich różnic. Przez moment Ood odczuwał niemal ból; przejmującą pustkę w miejscu odciętego połączenia. Wiedział, że za moment zapomni o tym uczuciu; pozbawiony tyłomózgowia nie był w stanie go utrwalić, zrozumieć, dołączyć go do precyzyjnie zapisywanych wspomnień. Przymknął oczy, rozkoszując się doznaniem, dopóki jeszcze trwało.

- Theto? – odezwała się dziewczyna.

Otworzył oczy.

- W tej komnacie znajduje się pewien... – zaczął, ale urwał niepewnie. – W tej komnacie jest mój przyjaciel – powiedział. – Sprawdzę tylko, czy... czy... wszystko z nim w porządku.

Och, przybierał tylko preferowany sposób komunikacji, nieprawdaż? Tylko dlaczego w takim razie czuł, że te słowa były właściwie.

_Przyjaciel_.

Odwiesił translator i pchnął palcami drzwi śluzy. Nie ustąpiły. Wyszukał krysklucz do apartamentu 1000 i wsunął go w szczelinę zamka. Nic się nie stało. Wyjął klucz i wsunął go ponownie. Bez skutku.

- Co się dzieje? – zapytała Katje z nowym niepokojem.

W jednej chwili Theta przeanalizował sto możliwych odpowiedzi.

- Och, chyba zabrałem niewłaściwy klucz – odparł z wysiłkiem, wybierając tą, która nie wywołałaby kolejnej fali paniki. Zastukał w drzwi kostkami palców. – Doktorze?

- Doktorze? – powtórzyła Katje. – Tam był taki mężczyzna; szczupły mężczyzna w garniturze; którego nazywali Doktorem. Ona przyprowadziła go ostatniego. Posadziła go na krześle. Nie wyglądał dobrze... – zaśmiała się nerwowo. – Ja pewnie też nie wyglądałam dobrze. Wszystko widziałam i słyszałam, wiesz, ale nie mogłam... nie mogłam... nie mogłam myśleć...

- Doktorze?! – rzucił Theta. Odpowiedziała mu cisza.

- Może go tam nie ma? – zasugerowała Katje. Nagle potrząsnęła głową, jakby coś sobie przypominając. – Leena. Całkiem o niej zapomniałam. Powinna być w komnacie 316. Nie udało się nam dostać wspólnej, więc grałyśmy po łączu. Powinnam jej poszukać... Nie uważasz?

Theta przechylił głowę, spoglądając na nią badawczo.

- Kim jest Leena?

- Moją przyjaciółką – odpowiedziała natychmiast Katje. Zawahała się i zagryzła wargi, jakby coś analizując. – Powinnam bardziej się przejmować, co? – mruknęła.

- Jeśli wskażę ci jej komnatę na mapie... – zaczął Theta.

- Nie, nie, nie! – wykrzyknęła dziewczyna. – Proszę cię, nie chcę być sama! Chodź ze mną, Theto, chodź ze mną, może znajdziemy Doktora po drodze. Proszę! Proszę!

Światła w korytarzu zamigotały. Tylko na moment, ale to było ostrzeżenie, którego nie należało ignorować. Ood spojrzał na śluzę komnaty 1000, a potem przeniósł wzrok na Katje.

- Dobrze – powiedział. – Chodźmy.

* * *


	17. Głód

* * *

**.17. Głód**

* * *

- To by było coś zupełnie nowego – oznajmił Doktor po chwili zastanowienia. Poskrobał się sonikiem pod brodą, puknął parę razy w wąski nos, a na koniec przycisnął go do warg. – Oczywiście gdyby nie ustąpiło.

Phillip wytrzeszczył na niego oczy.

- Co by nie ustąpiło. Bycie martwym? – spytał.

- Nie jesteśmy martwi, Phillipie – powiedział Doktor z pełnym przekonaniem. – Nie możemy stąd wyjść, ponieważ coś nas tu zatrzymało. Coś, zrozumiało, że różnimy się od pozostałych graczy. Coś, co nas potrzebuje. Prawda? – Uniósł głos, rozglądając się po otaczającej ich mgle.

- Racja, Sherlocku.

Wyszła z mgły, z małym uśmieszkiem na wargach, wciąż w stroju Boudiki i nożem z brązu w prawej dłoni, ale bez niebieskiej farbki na twarzy i z włosami spływającymi na ramiona w miękkich, ognistych falach.

- Wyrwałeś im pozostałych, ale wy dwaj... jesteście zbyt smaczni, by pozwolić wam odejść – powiedziała.

- Ogniwom? – upewnił się Doktor. Skinęła głową.

- Smaczni? – żachnął się Phillip. Znów skinęła głową a jej uśmiech nieco się poszerzył.

- Palce lizać.

- Obie – wyszeptał Doktor. Jego oczy rozszerzyły się a twarz wydłużyła.

- Tak, rozmawiajcie szyfrem – nadąsał się Phillip. – Dorośli!

- Nie – zaprzeczyła Donna. – Żadna z nich.

Phillip splótł ramiona na piersi i z sapnięciem odwrócił się do nich plecami. Donna zerknęła na niego z nagłą irytacją, po czym jednym ruchem dłoni odesłała go w mgłę. Doktor nawet nie mrugnął.

- Boudika należała do Emporium Everdream, Koszmarna Donna do Ogniw – powiedział. – Prawda?

Przechyliła głowę na bok, krzywiąc wargi.

- Koszmarna Donna? No ładnie! Hmm, no cóż, _Koszmarna_ Donna należała do Ogniw, a Boudika należała do Emporium Everdream, ale żadna z nich nie została stworzona przez program komputerowy, czy przez Ogniwa. Obie zrodziły się z jednego źródła, zwizualizowane na podstawie jednego wzorca, a ja nim nie jestem. Ja tylko _wyglądam_, jak ona.

- I mówisz jak ona, i zachowujesz się jak ona – dodał Doktor. – Ale jesteś... Ty jesteś... Jesteś komputerem?

- Tak – odparła po prostu.

- Dlaczego wybrałaś Donnę? – jęknął Doktor.

- Bo była w twojej głowie. – Kobieta wzruszyła lekko ramionami. – Krzyczała w twojej głowie. Była dla ciebie bardziej realna niż reszta świata, niż ty sam.

- Ale co _ja_ mam z tym...?

- Ty? Przybyłeś do mnie z niezadanym pytaniem unoszącym się w głowie, a ja zrobiłam dokładnie to, o co mnie poprosiłeś – powiedziała Donna-Komputer. – Zgromadziłam wszystkie dostępne dane i obliczyłam szanse powodzenia twojej misji. Och, to nie było łatwe. Nie mogłam podtrzymywać ludzkich gier i koordynować działania tej budowli, równocześnie analizując twoje dane i karmiąc Ogniwa. Musiałam odciąć wszystkie dane wychodzące.

Doktor cofnął się o pół kroku. Jego twarz pobladła.

- Dane wy... – urwał. – Zabiłaś ich! Zabiłaś pracowników Emporium!

Donna-Komputer nawet nie mrugnęła.

- Oczywiście, że nie – powiedziała – Wykorzystałam ich.

- Co? _Jak_?

- Potrzebowałam przestrzeni, potrzebowałam pamięci, potrzebowałam banków danych i jednostek obliczeniowych. Po prostu zagoniłam ich do pracy. Nic im nie grozi, ani graczom ani pracownikom Emporium. Mogą być nieco oszołomieni i zmęczeni, kiedy się obudzą, ale nic im nie będzie.

- Skorzystałaś z ich mózgów? – Maleńki cień uśmiechu pojawił się na ustach Doktora.

- Jak najbardziej. – Donna-Komputer zaśmiała się otwarcie. – Przez lata korzystali z mojego; wydawało mi się, że to uczciwa wymiana.

- Ale... ale skąd w ogóle _znałaś_ moje pytanie? Nie zdołałem go nawet zaprogramować...

- Odczytały je dla mnie moje Ogniwa. Moje telepatyczne Ogniwa sięgnęły w głąb twojego umysłu i znalazły w nim zagadkę wartą mego istnienia, pytanie, jakiego nie zadał nikt wcześniej.

- A ty... po prostu postanowiłaś na nie odpowiedzieć? – Doktor przekrzywił głowę.

- Twoje pytanie było wielkie, trudne i nowe – wyznała Donna-Komputer. – Lubię wyzwania.

- Ale co z tym mają wspólnego wszystkie te projekcje... Wszystkie koszmary...?

- No cóż, analizując dane wypaliłam swoje bufory. Coś się pojawiło; jakieś przekłamanie w systemie, którego nie wzięłam pod uwagę. Niespodziewane i dość groźne. Anomalia systemu. Przez krótką chwilę nie miałam żadnej kontroli nad Ogniwami, a one wykreowały chaotyczny system. Bardzo trudny do opanowania. Widzisz, moje Ogniwa żywią się myślami. Potrzebują snów i wspomnień, tak jak istoty ludzkie potrzebują powietrza. Ale ja nie mam własnych snów ani emocji. Były one zgromadzone w buforach – w ogromnych bibliotekach myśli i doświadczeń skopiowanych, że się tak wyrażę, od ludzi odwiedzających Emporium. Jednak bufory uległy zniszczeniu. Dlatego też posłużyłam się tobą i innymi graczami w ich komnatach snów. Moje Ogniwa były głodne. Musiałam je nakarmić.

- Czym, dokładnie, są Ogniwa? – zapytał Doktor.

- Moją duszą – odpowiedziała Donna-Komputer bez cienia wahania.

- Tak, to... bardzo miłe... ale z tego, czego się dowiedziałem, wynika, że są jakiegoś rodzaju żyjącymi organizmami. A ty jesteś komputerem. Jak mogą być twoją duszą? Jakim cudem się tu w ogóle _znalazły_? – dociekał mężczyzna.

Donna-Komputer wyczarowała z mgły dwa wygodne, babcine fotele, obite pasiastym perkalem i usiadła na jednym z nich, podwijając pod siebie nogę, opierając łokcie o poręcze i splatając przed sobą palce.

- Ogniwa zostały tu sprowadzone przez ludzi – wyjaśniła. – Znaleziono je w pierwotnym oceanie na odległej planecie.

- Uprowadzono je i przeniesiono tutaj z innego świata? – Doktor zacisnął usta.

Donna-Komputer zaśmiała się cicho.

- Mówisz tak, jakby były w niewoli – mruknęła.

Doktor żachnął się nieco.

- Z pewnością tak to wygląda.

- Nie, Doktorze, Ogniwa nie są niewolnikami – powiedziała Donna-Komputer, gestem zapraszając go na fotel naprzeciwko własnego. – Na swojej rodzinnej planecie rodzą się i umierają całymi milionami. Są maleńkie; to plankton, pożywienie dla większych stworzeń. Nie zostały porwane wbrew własnej woli. Chciały tutaj przybyć. Są głodne, zawsze głodne, a ludzie je nakarmili. Zawsze im zimno, a ludzie je ogrzali. Teraz są szczęśliwe i wolne. Zaspokoiły swój głód ludzkimi myślami, snami, marzeniami i wspomnieniami. Nie jestem, jak zapewne myślisz, ich więziennym strażnikiem. Ja tylko sprawiam, że pewne rzeczy, stają się możliwe. Umożliwiam kontakt. Jestem tłumaczem, interpretatorem snów. Nie posługuję się moimi buforami, aby więzić Ogniwa, ale po to, by tłumić ich żądzę pochłonięcia wszystkiego, co je otacza, z nimi samymi włącznie. Jestem ich świadomością. Jestem ich ego.

- Nieźle nadętym ego – Doktor opadł ciężko na pasiasty perkal.

- Tak, chyba masz rację – zaśmiała się Donna-Komputer.

Mężczyzna milczał przez chwilę, zastanawiając się nad czymś głęboko.

- A więc... to wszystko... wszystkie te koszmary zdarzyły się przeze mnie? – powiedział wreszcie.

- Można tak powiedzieć, tak – westchnęła Donna-Komputer.

- Tylko dlatego, że zjawiłem się tutaj mając w umyśle pytanie; pytanie, którego nawet nie zdołałem zadać? – Doktor nieświadomie uniósł głos.

- W żaden sposób nie możesz tego zmienić – parsknęła Donna-Komputer. – Nie obwiniaj się za to. To co zrobisz, to co już zaplanowałeś, zmusiło cię do tego, by tutaj przybyć. To wszystko.

- Ale... Ludzie stracili życie! – Doktor ze złością zacisnął palce na oparciach fotela.

- Tylko jedna osoba umarła. – Donna-Komputer nie odwróciła wzroku. – Nic nie mogłam na to poradzić. Ood Kappa poszedł do Sali Ogniw bez przygotowania, bez ochrony; a one pożarły jego myśli, jego emocje, wypaliły jego mózg. Bardzo mi przykro. Powinnam go była powstrzymać. Niestety, byłam zajęta.

Przez moment Doktor mierzył ją ciężkim spojrzeniem szeroko otwartych oczu. Powoli rozwarł zaciśnięte palce.

- Okey, a więc ludzie nie umarli. Ich mózgi zostały wymazane do czysta, ale przynajmniej nadal oddychają. Co za ulga!

- Wymazane do czysta? – Donna-Komputer zmarszczyła brwi.

- Ich wspomnienia! – krzyknął mężczyzna.

- Ludzie zachowali swoje wspomnienia, Doktorze. Jak można odebrać komuś jego wspomnienia? To śmieszne.

Doktor na sekundę zacisnął szczęki. Maszyna czytająca mu w umyśle musiała wiedzieć o tym, że właśnie to zrobił Donnie.

- Byłem z nimi, widziałem, jak to się działo! – wyrzucił stłumionym ze zdenerwowania głosem. – Oczywiście, że nie odebrałaś im wspomnień; to co zostało im zabrane jest bardziej ulotne, niemal niedostrzegalne. Ludzie stracili emocjonalną podstawę wspomnień, stracili to, co czyni je wspomnieniami! Wrażenia ukryte za obrazami; emocje, które sprawiają, że wspomnienie jest ważne, godne zapamiętania. Wspomnienia przyjaźni, miłości, obaw, bólu, radości; uczucia, jakie budzi pierwszy w życiu pocałunek, spacer w deszczu, utrata bliskiej osoby, narodziny dziecka, wielka przygoda. Bez tych uczuć wspomnienia są bezwartościowe jak cudzy album z fotografiami. Nic nie znaczą. I jeszcze sposób, w jaki to zrobiłaś! Oni umierali z przerażenia! Doprowadziłaś ludzi do do stanu, w którym ich umysły przypominały niezapisaną kartkę papieru!

Donna-Komputer nieuważnie machnęła ręką.

- Och, nie, to tylko prędkość transferu spowodowała tymczasową blokadę ich neuronów. Nie mając buforów potrzebowałam mnóstwa myśli, całych mas silnych emocji. Musiałam pożyczyć je od ludzi. No dobrze, niech ci będzie – _ukraść_. Musiałam to zrobić. Ale nikomu nie wyrządziłam krzywdy. Nawet się nie obejrzysz, jak ludzie dojdą do siebie. Tak czy tak, to ty dostarczyłeś większości danych.

- Ja? – warknął Doktor.

- Takie silne emocje. Tyle bólu. Wszystko to, za czym tęsknisz, wszystko co kochasz i nienawidzisz. Cały ten wewnętrzny ogień, ten dziki duch, ujarzmiony jedynie przez twój umysł. Wszystkie te rzeczy, od których nieustannie uciekasz, twoja wiedza, twoje wspomnienia, twoje sny. Twoja świadomość czasu, och, to jest naprawdę wspaniałe. Dostarczałeś im więcej pożywienia, niż kiedykolwiek zdołałyby pożreć. Byłeś ich wybawieniem, Doktorze.

- Ponieważ jestem Władcą Czasu? – wykrzywił wargi.

- Twój umysł jest niezwykły – zgodziła się Donna-Komputer. – Nie wiem, czy wszyscy Władcy Czasu mieli niezwykłe umysły, ale twój jest fanstastyczny. Wszystko, co widziałeś... co przeżyłeś... No, cóż, dzięki tobie i innym graczom zgromadziłam dość energii, by zapewnić pożywienie moim Ogniwom, a one ofiarowały mi potrzebne zrozumienie. Byliśmy jednością. Przez chwilę płonęłam niczym gwiazda; przez chwilę żyłam tak mocno.

- Przez chwilę?

- Wszystko ma swój kres...

- I wszystko umiera – ponuro dokończył Doktor. – Ale dlaczego?

- Nie mam już buforów, tracę kontrolę nad Emporium i obawiam się, że ludzie będą musieli stąd jak najszybciej odejść. Tutaj nie jest dla nich bezpiecznie.

- Z powodu Ogniw?

- Kiedy chwilowo straciłam nad nimi kontrolę, Ogniwa zainicjowały cykl regeneracji – oświadczyła Donna-Komputer. – Nieświadome faktu, że nie zdołają go zamknąć bez dostatecznej ilości pożywienia. Na ich rodzinnej planecie regeneracja odbywa się wówczas, gdy populacja Ogniw osiągnie masę krytyczną, i przepływa przez ocean niczym fala; emocje trylionów Ogniw dostarczają dość energii, by nieznaczna ich część zdołała się odrodzić w nowej i doskonalszej postaci. W innych okolicznościach Ogniwa rozmnażają się przez podział, powielają stary wzorzec. Regeneracja jest jedyną możliwością ewolucji ich gatunku. Rozpoczętego procesu nie można zatrzymać. Ogniwa nie mają wyboru; poddadzą się uczuciu głodu i pochłoną wszystko, każdą myśl i emocję, jaką zdołają przechwycić. Spalą umysł każdej żywej istoty, która pozostanie na tym księżycu.

- A potem spalą same siebie, prawda? – powiedział Doktor. – Rozpoczętego procesu nie można powstrzymać, nawet nie wiesz, jak dobrze to rozumiem. A może _wiesz_ jak dobrze to rozumiem.

Donna-Komputer skinęła głową.

- Kiedy musimy odejść? – spytał Doktor po chwili.

- Macie na to dwie godziny. Postaram się podtrzymać zarówno mój umysł jak i ducha, tak długo, jak zdołam. Po tym czasie zapewne nie będę nawet pamiętała, kim byłam wcześniej. A jeszcze później nie będzie już dość mnie, by w ogóle cokolwiek pamiętać.

Mężczyzna podniósł się powoli z fotela.

- Przykro mi – powiedział.

- Niepotrzebnie. – Potrząsnęła rudymi lokami. – Żyłam, Doktorze. Powiedz mi, ile stworzeń może oświadczyć, że naprawdę żyło, choćby przez krótką chwilę? Byłam żywa, świadoma, myśląca i wolna. To jest dar, przyjacielu. Błogosławieństwo. Spotkało mnie wielkie szczęście.

- Umierasz – wyszeptał.

- Jestem uszkodzona. – Wzruszyła ramionami. – Zawsze byłam uszkodzona.

- Czy mogę ci pomóc?

- Nie.

- Pozwól mi spróbować.

- Podejdź za blisko, a moje Ogniwa wypalą ci mózg.

- Ale...

- Nie możesz zreperować wszystkiego, Doktorze – powiedziała sucho. – Pogódź się z tym. Żyj. I... _pamiętaj_ mnie.

Mężczyzna odwrócił się gwałtownie. Przez chwilę wpatrywał się niewidzącym wzrokiem w otaczającą ich ścianę mgły. Powoli wsunął ręce w kieszenie, odetchnął głęboko.

- Nie znajdziesz już czasu na moje obliczenia – stwierdził. – Wiem, to jest nie na miejscu, ale po to się tutaj znalazłem...

- Och, przecież ci powiedziałam – warknęła Donna-Komputer. – Zrobisz to. Musisz. Już to zrobiłeś. Gumowate, elastyczne tworzywo rzeczywistości zostało odmienione, a więc teraz możesz jedynie w odpowiedni sposób je odmienić.

- Ale nadal nie udzieliłaś mi żadnej odpowiedzi – powiedział z naciskiem.

- Wciąż nie pojmujesz. – Donna-Komputer rozłożyła dłonie. – To nie jest początek, ani koniec. To jest wyłącznie punkt, w którym to pojmujesz. To jest moment, w którym dostrzegasz fakt, że to co widziałeś w przeszłości jest wyłącznie skutkiem tego, co uczynisz w przyszłości.

Doktor żachnął się bezwiednie.

- To nie jest... – Zastanawiał się przez chwilę. W końcu zamknął usta i przełknął sucho. Donna-Komputer zaśmiała się cicho.

- Jeszcze jedno, Doktorze. Wiem, że spróbujesz to zmienić. Zawsze tak robisz. Nie potrafisz pogodzić się ze status quo. Ale... po prostu tego nie rób, dobrze? Nie tym razem. Postaraj się niczego nie zmieniać. – Donna-Komputer przekrzywiła głowę patrząc na niego świetlistymi oczyma. – Ooooch, znam cię za dobrze. Wiem, że spróbujesz i tak. Taki uparty, mały chłopiec.

- Nie jestem małym chłopcem – zaprzeczył.

- Ale tak się zachowujesz.

- Czyżby?

- O, tak! – Zaśmiała się. – Nigdy niczego nie planujesz, nie wybiegasz myślą naprzód. Być może jesteś genialny, ale nie wychodzi ci planowanie. Ty... wymyślasz wszystko po drodze. Jak na osobę o tak intymnej znajomości czasu, niewiele go poświęcasz na rozmyślanie o przyszłości.

- Po prostu lubię niespodzianki – powiedział Doktor.

- Pewnego dnia przestaniesz uciekać, a zaczniesz ścigać – westchnęła Donna-Komputer. – Ten dzień nie jest już tak odległy. Dzień, w którym wreszcie dorośniesz.

- Dorosnę? – żachnął się znowu. – Czy ty wiesz, ile mam lat?

- To tylko lata. One nic nie znaczą. – Znów uśmiechnęła się promiennie, potrząsając rudymi lokami. – Idź już. Ludzie zaczynają panikować; przyda im się silny przywódca.

Doktor przebudził się z westchnieniem i ze słowem ukrytym w westchnieniu.

* * *


	18. Kiedykolwiek, choć na chwilę

* * *

**.18. Kiedykolwiek, choć na chwilę...**

* * *

- Twój plan jest z góry skazany na porażkę – oznajmił Theta. Głos wydobywający się z kuli translatora był równy i spokojny, ale oczy Ooda zmętniały z bólu. Tylko jeden poziom oddzialał ich teraz od komnaty Ogniw i ich obca pieśń wwiercała się w mózgi całej ich trójki. Nawet Phillip odczuwał dyskomfort; splótł ręce na piersi i rozcierał gęsią skórkę na przedramionach.

- Jaki plan? – zaśmiał się Doktor. Próbował udawać, że wszystko jest w porządku, ale Theta słuchał pieśni jego umysłu (na tyle, na ile była słyszalna w zgiełku Ogniw) i wiedział, że mężczyzna ledwie trzyma się na nogach. – Niczego nie planowałem, a w ogóle, co to znaczy, z _góry_? Nic nie jest z góry skazane na porażkę, gdybyśmy tak myśleli, nigdy nie zdołalibyśmy niczego osiągnąć. Defetyzm nie popłaca.

- Ogniwa zabiją cię, zanim zdołasz dotrzeć do komputera – powiedział Ood. – To nie defetyzm, to fakt.

- Nie tak łatwo zabić Władcę Czasu. – Doktor wetknął soniczny śrubokręt w sploty kabli wyszarpane z panelu. – Naprawdę.

- Władcę Czasu? – odezwał się Phillip. – Niby jesteś jakimś królem?

- Królem? Nie. – Manipulując przy panelu Doktor roześmiał się serdecznie. – To nazwa mojego gatunku, jak człowiek, czy Ood, i tak, wiem, że jest napuszona, nic na to nie poradzę. Nie ja ją wymyśliłem. Podaj mi ten mały zacisk. I gumę do żucia.

Phillip posłusznie wypluł grudkę przeżutej gumy na jego wyciągniętą rękę.

- Genialny wynalazek – guma do żucia – oznajmił Doktor, upychając grudkę gdzieś we wnętrzu panelu. – Milion zastosowań. Kapitalnie!

Drzwi blokujące im przejście otworzyły się z sykiem i telepatyczny krzyk Ogniw osiągnął natężenie huraganu. Theta zachwiał się na nogach i cofnął mimo woli. Doktor obejrzał się na niego z zatroskanym wyrazem twarzy.

- Tak – rzucił. – Ani kroku dalej, Theto. Zaczekaj na nas tutaj. Phillipie...

Wyciągnął rękę w stronę chłopaka. Phillip ujął go pod łokieć i stęknął zdumiony, kiedy Doktor całym ciężarem uwiesił się na jego ramieniu.

- Przepraszam – wydyszał mu do ucha mężczyzna. – Jesteś mi potrzebny. Bez ciebie nie dam rady się tam dostać.

- Co się z tobą dzieje? – spytał Phillip niepewnie, kiedy ruszyli w dół szerokimi schodami; Doktor powłóczył nogami i kurczowo ściskał poręcz.

- Ogniwa są telepatyczne – powiedział mężczyzna. – Nawet ty, niemal zupełnie głuchy na ich sygnały, musisz to odczuwać. Oodowie są na to bardzo wrażliwi, a ja... Nieco mniej... Ale tylko nieco.

- Ale co to oznacza?

- To znaczy, że Ogniwa nie potrzebują skomplikowanej aparatury komór snu aby przedostać się do moich myśli – wymamrotał Doktor. – Na tym poziomie mogą przeniknąć także do twojego umysłu, dlatego założymy hełmy, blokujące ich przekaz. Powinny być tam, w tym pomieszczeniu. – Wskazał na oszklone drzwi u dołu schodów. – Gdybyś był tak miły i przyniósł je tutaj... Chyba nie dam rady zejść na sam dół... Bez hełmu...

Phillip zostawił go, uczepionego poręczy z grymasem bólu na twarzy. Spojrzał jeszcze w górę schodów, ale nie dojrzał Thety w ciemności korytarza.

- Co my tu robimy? – warknął z irytacją. – Powinniśmy się ewakuować wraz z resztą Emporium Przygód. Sam powiedziałeś, że komputer wytrzyma tylko dwie godziny. Co się stanie później?

- W najlepszym przypadku wszystko po prostu się wyłączy – wydyszał Doktor. – W najgorszym, stracimy atmosferę i zasilanie grawitronów, a to spowoduje, że zawali się kopuła bazy, miażdżąc pod sobą cały kompleks.

- Zostaniemy sprasowani zanim zdążymy się udusić? – zakpił Phillip z ręką na klamce oszklonych drzwi.

- Następny defetysta! – Dłonie Doktora ześlizgnęły się z poręczy. Ciężko osunął się na stopień. – Mamy dość czasu. Pod warunkiem, że się pospieszysz.

- W porządku, w porządku! – Phillip otworzył drzwi i wszedł do niewielkiego pomieszczenia, wypełnionego skomplikowaną aparaturą, monitorami, panelami kontrolnymi i pleksiglasowymi rurami, przepompowującymi fosforyzującą ciecz, pełną wielkich bombli powietrza, albo jakiegoś innego gazu. Oświetlenie Emporium wariowało teraz kompletnie i lampy u sufitu mrugały tylko co pewien czas, ale ciecz w rurach zapewniała wystarczającą ilość światła, by Phillip mógł rozejrzeć się po pomieszczeniu. Pod jedną ze ścian zobaczył szerokie półki z ułożonymi na nich hełmami – czarne i lśniące, przypominały staromodne kaski motocyklistów. Phillip złapał dwa z nich i pogalopował w górę schodów, do Doktora, na pół leżacego na stopniach. Mężczyzna zachłannie wyrwał mu z rąk jeden z hełmów i bez namysłu wsadził go sobie na głowę. Spod wizora dobiegło Phillipa jego głębokie westchnienie ulgi.

- Uff, wreszcie. – Doktor podniósł się ostrożnie, uczepiony poręczy. – Idziemy, szybko, nie ma czasu.

Phillip złapał go za ramię i sprowadził ze schodów; pomimo hełmu Doktor szedł bardzo niepewnie i mógł w każdej chwili zlecieć ze stopni. Mężczyzna zatrzymał się na moment przed oszklonymi drzwiami, najwyraźniej zafrapowany swoim odbiciem w przyciemnionej tafli szkła.

- No cudnie – skomentował. – Wyglądam jak Slab.

- Jak co? – Phillip tradycyjnie nie nadążał za jego komentarzami. Doktor wzruszył tylko ramionami i ruchem głowy wskazał perspektywę korytarza.

- Myślisz, że mógłbyś mnie tam podrzucić? – spytał i przerzucił rękę przez ramiona chłopaka. – I załóż swój hełm. Slaby mają to do siebie, że wszędzie chodzą parami.

Phillip szczerze cieszył się z niedowagi Doktora, kiedy holował go przez długi korytarz, w mroku rozrywanym gwałtownymi salwami światła. W pewnym momencie ciągnął go przez kilka kroków, a kiedy spojrzał w dół, zobaczył, że stopy mężczyzny wloką się za nim po zielonej wykładzinie.

- Hej, jak się trzymasz? – wydyszał.

- Nie martw się o mnie. – Głos Doktora dobiegał spod kasku jak z dna głębokiej studni.

- Zastanawiałem się... – Phillip zawahał się nieco. – Jak myślisz, czy ona... to znaczy komputer... czy mógłby coś zrobić dla... Czy mógłby _zachować_ Ace'a? Znaczy, jeśli zdołasz go jakoś naprawić?

- Raczej nie. Komputer umiera, Phillipie, nie sądzę, żebym mógł cokolwiek na to poradzić. A zresztą... Ace już został zachowany.

- Ale...

- Znałem kiedyś Ace, wiesz? – rzucił Doktor. – To też nie było jej prawdziwe imię. Naprawdę miała na imię Dorothy. Ledwie 16 lat, wybuchowa dziewczyna, kiedy teraz o tym myślę, hmmm, Ace i Excalibur także chodzą parami...

Zachichotał i oparł się ramieniem o ścianę.

- A więc – wydyszał. – Twój Ace został już zachowany.

Wyciągnął rękę i stuknął palcami w hełm Phillipa, mniej więcej na wysokości czoła.

- Na zawsze.

Phillip był wdzięczny za nieprzejrzysty wizor kasku, który całkowicie zamaskował wyraz rozczarowania na jego twarzy. Skorzystał z chwili wytchnienia, by rozprostować ramiona.

- I to samo stanie się z tą twoją przyjaciółką? – zapytał sucho. – Z Donną?

- Obawiam się, że to już nie jest możliwe – powiedział cicho Doktor. – Nawet nie wiesz, jak mnie to przeraża.

- Nadal mówisz zagadkami, Doktorze – sarknął Phillip.

- Prawda? – Mężczyzna oderwał ramię od ściany i położył rękę na lśniącej, czarnej powierzchni dwuskrzydłowych drzwi. – Gotowy?

Phillip chciał powiedzieć, że nie, nie jest gotowy, ale Doktor uchylił już drzwi i mózg chłopaka wypełniło coś wysoce nieprzyjemnego, jakaś wrzeszcząca histerycznie, wroga, obca obecność. Jęknął i poderwał dłonie do skroni, zaskoczony, kiedy natrafił na gładką kopułę hełmu. Obok niego Doktor zgiął się w pół, jakby ktoś zadał mu cios w splot słoneczny.

- Co... to...? – zdołał wydyszeć Phillip.

Drzwi rozsunęły się na boki. Za nimi, w stroboskopowych błyskach światła, wyłoniła się obszerna komnata. Po gładkich, wyłożonych glazurą ścianach pełzały fale szmaragdowej i złotej fosforyzacji. Komnatę przedzielała tafla szkła, poza nią nie było niczego oprócz sięgającego od ściany do ściany, wpuszczonego w podłogę basenu, pełnego falującej lekko cieczy, migoczącej tak, jakby powlekała ją warstewka rozlanego oleju.

- Ogniwa – jęknął Doktor. Złapał kurczowo skrzydło drzwi i wyprostował się z wolna. – Mikroskopijne organizmy z pradawnego oceanu na odległej planecie. Maleńkie żyjące i czujące istoty, samotne na tym opustoszałym świecie. Głodne, wiecznie głodne. Umierające z głodu.

- Moja... głowa... – szepnął Phillip. – Och... jak... boli...

- Zamknij za mną drzwi – polecił Doktor, robiąc jeden chwiejny ktok w głąb pomieszczenia. – Jeśli nie wyjdę stąd w ciągu piętnastu minut... Cóż, chyba wiesz, co powinieneś zrobić?

- Nie zostawię cię tu!

- Nie bądź głupi. – Doktor obrócił ku niemu czarny wizor kasku. – Zostaniesz tu zbyt długo, a twój mózg zamieni się w galaretkę. Nie wspominając już o Thecie, nawet o piętro wyżej musi czuć to, co my tutaj, teraz. Będziesz musiał go stąd zabrać, dzieciaku, rozumiesz?

- Doktorze, nie masz... żadnej... żadnej broni... Jak... jak zamierzasz... je zabić? – wymamrotał Phillip.

- Zabić? – powtórzył mężczyzna z niedowierzaniem. – Naprawdę myślałeś, że przyszedłem tu po to, żeby je zabić?

- Myślałem, że chcesz naprawić komputer – powiedział Phillip płaczliwie. – Te... Ogniwa... wiesz, co nam zrobiły... Pozabijałyby nas wszystkich... Gdyby nie Donna... Gdyby nie ty... A teraz mówisz, że nie zamierzasz ich... zabić? Co chcesz zrobić... w takim razie?

- Nakarmię je – spokojnie powiedział Doktor.

Przerażony Phillip zobaczył jak ręce mężczyzny wędrują w górę, zamykają się na hełmie, unoszą go, odsłaniając twarz ściągniętą grymasem cierpienia i determinacji. Chłopak krzyknął bez słów. Hełm Doktora stuknął głucho o kamienną posadzkę, potoczył się po niej, odbijając zielone i złote fale blasku. Mężczyzna opadł na jedno kolano, podparł się ręką, z trudem zachowując równowagę. Popatrzył na Phillipa, otworzył usta, ale nie wydobył z siebie żadnego dźwięku. Przełknął tylko sucho i wolną ręką wykonał gest nakazujący chłopakowi zamknięcie drzwi. Z dzwonami łomoczącymi pod czaszką, gotowymi rozerwać ją na kawałki, na pół przytomny i pewien, że nic już nie zdoła ocalić Doktora, Phillip wyciągnął drżące dłonie i przyciągnął do siebie oba skrzydła drzwi, pozostawiając mężczyznę po drugiej ich stronie, we władzy głodnych, zabójczych Ogniw. Wizor jego hełmu stuknął o taflę drzwi, kiedy pochylił głowę w poczuciu porażki. Okropny jazgot telepatycznego przekazu przycichł do nieustannego, drążącego dudnienia. Phillip obrócił się wokół własnej osi, oparł o drzwi plecami i zsunął się po nich na podłogę.

- Potrzebujecie emocji – usłyszał zza drzwi stłumiony, bełkotliwy głos Doktora. – Potrzebujecie moich emocji, żeby regenerować. Wiem, że jesteście głodne, ale... Postarajcie się być delikatne... Proszę...

Phillip potrząsnął głową z niedowierzaniem. Głos Doktora ucichł. A potem rozległ się jego krzyk i ostry brzęk tłuczonego szkła. Chociaż czarne drzwi pozostały zamknięte, obecność Ogniw w umyśle Phillipa nasiliła się do poziomu, który niemal pozbawił go przytomności. Nie wiedział już, czy słyszy krzyki Doktora, czy sam krzyczy. A jeszcze później zobaczył to... Obrazy... Jak strzępki własnych wspomnień, tyle, że nie należały do niego...

Płomienne, pomarańczowe niebo ponad srebrzystymi szczytami gór... Boleśnie piękne skupisko gwiazd w głębokiej czerni kosmosu... Brzegi dzikich mórz, sinych, rdzawych, kobaltowo czarnych... Migotliwe miasto pośród diamentowych skał... Niekończący się, fosforyzujący ocean... Obce statki kosmiczne, płonące na niebie... Przerażające monstra, wypełzające z zakamarków... Twarze bliskich istot w obłędnym korowodzie... Błękitna budka pędząca przez tunel w czasie i przestrzeni... Falująca trawa pachnąca jabłkami... Zacinający falami deszcz... Niebosiężna, gładka jak ostrze noża wieża... Światło, nic tylko światło bijące z kamiennego oka i dźwięk dzwonu, budzący atawistyczny lęk... Ogień i szaleństwo regeneracji...

Być może stracił przytomność, a na pewno stracił poczucie czasu. Kiedy odzyskał zmysły, nacisk w jego umyśle zelżał... nie... zanikł zupełnie. Phillip podciągnął się na łokciu i usiadł niepewnie. Za czarnym drzwiami panowała cisza. Poza alarmowymi lampkami w korytarzu było zupełnie ciemno; światła przestały wreszcie migotać. Skrawkiem umysłu pomyślał o wyłączających się grawitronach i zawalającej się kopule, ale, szczerze mówiąc, był zbyt wyczerpany, by się tym naprawdę przejąć. Ostrożnie zdjął hełm z głowy i cisnął nim w perspektywę korytarza. Jego włosy zlepiał pot przerażenia.

Wrzasnął, kiedy czyjaś ręka zacisnęła się na jego ramieniu. Spojrzał w górę i zobaczył nad sobą migdałowe oczy Thety w blasku płynącym z kuli translatora, którą Ood trzymał w uniesionej dłoni.

- Pieśń Ogniw – powiedział Theta. – Ucichła. Doktor?

Gardło Phillipa było zbyt suche i obolałe od krzyku, by zdołał wykrztusić z siebie choćby słowo. Ruchem głowy wskazał na drzwi za swoimi plecami. Ood podał mu rękę i podniósł go z ziemi. Zawahali się obaj; żaden nie chciał pierwszy przejść przez te drzwi i ujrzeć zniszczenie po przeciwnej stronie. Ale kiedy tak stali, niezdecydowani, drzwi uchyliły się nagle i wyłonił się z nich Doktor.

Mężczyzna szedł pochylony, trzymając przed sobą wyciągnięte ręce. Zdawało się, że w stulonych dłoniach trzyma żywe światło. Łagodny, turkusowy blask oświetlał jego ściągniętą twarz, na pół przymknięte oczy.

- Doktorze! – wykrzyknął Phillip, zapominając o bólu gardła.

- Naczynie – wymamrotał Doktor nieprzytomnie. – Jakiś... pojemnik... szybko...

Potknął się i opadł na kolana. Kilka kropel cieczy, którą trzymał w stulonych dłoniach, przeciekło mu przez palce. Doktor krzyknął z bólu, nie tyle stłuczonych kolan, co straty.

- Phillipie... Theto... Potrzebuję naczynia... Natychmiast...

Ood wyprostował się nagle, ujął kulę swojego translatora w obie dłonie i zdecydowanym ruchem przekręcił je w przeciwnych kierunkach. Światło urządzenia zgasło; Ood trzymał teraz w rękach dwie plastikowe półkule, pełne miniaturowych procesorów i transmiterów. Pewnym gestem obrócił je dnem do góry, wysypując na podłogę cenne, kruche urządzenia. A potem podsunął połówkę kuli pod stulone dłonie Doktora i pozwolił, by ten przelał do niej turkusową ciecz. Kiedy ostatnia kropla znalazła się w plastikowym pojemniku, Theta zakrył go drugą półkulą i zakręcił wieko. Jego translator lśnił teraz turkusowo. Ood powoli opadł na kolana, naprzeciwko Doktora. Jego wielkie, łagodne oczy w szarej twarzy, były pełne łez.

- Tylko tyle z nich zdołało zregenerować... – wyszeptał Doktor. – Tylko tyle...

- To... – zająknął się Phillip. – To najbardziej zwariowana... szalona... idiotyczna rzecz, jaką ktokolwiek... kiedykolwiek... zrobił...

- Dziękuję – wymamrotał Doktor. – Powinniśmy się chyba ewakuować zanim kopuła zwali nam się na głowy. Myślisz, że mógłbyś pomóc mi dotrzeć do apartamentu tysiąc? Mam tam mój statek, moją TARDIS.

- To nie może być szczególnie duży statek – mruknął Phillip, ujmując go pod ramię i podnosząc z podłogi.

- Zdziwisz się – szepnął Doktor półprzytomnie.

- Nie. Nie sądzę. Chyba nic mnie już nie zdziwi – oznajmił Phillip.

- Theto? – Doktor obejrzał się na Ooda, wstającego powoli z podłogi, trzymającego translator ostrożnie, delikatnie, niczym jajko faberge, kruchy, bezcenny klejnot. – Odważna decyzja. Wszystko w porządku?

Ood skinął głową.

- Oooch – powiedział Doktor, jakby odpowiadając na jakieś niezadane pytanie. – Wiesz jak to jest. Czasami miewam to wrażenie, wiesz, takie dziwne przekonanie, że wszystkie gwiazdy by pogasły, cały wszechświat zatrzymałby się w miejscu, gdybym kiedykolwiek, choć na chwilę, pogodził się z porażką.

Ruszyli korytarzem, wspierając się nawzajem, w ciemności i ciszy opustoszałego Emporium Przygód.

- Nie, oczywiście, że nie mogę być pewien – zaśmiał się Doktor. – I nie zamierzam tego sprawdzać.

* * *

**KONIEC ODCINKA DRUGIEGO**

W NASTĘPNYM ODCINKU

**NIEBO W SIERPNIU**

* * *

- Wydaje się, że świat rozpada się na kawałki – powiedział Jack ponuro. – Aktywność Szczeliny nadal wzrasta, zaczyna brakować nam środków, żeby opanować tego skutki. I Donna... Co my mamy _zrobić_?

- Nie tracić nadziei, Jack. – Harriet ścisnęła jego łokieć.

***

Lodownia zadrżała, ściana, w której utkwiła budka, zarysowała się siecią pęknięć. Jedna po drugiej, żarówki zaczęły pękać, rozsiewając iskry i stopniowo pogrążając Lodownię w półmroku świateł awaryjnych.

- _Nie_! – wrzasnął Jack.

- _Tak_! – odwrzasnął Doktor.

***

- Donna Noble ocaliła wszechświat – powiedział Doktor cicho, nieustępliwie. – Wszystkie wszechświaty. I wszystkie wszechświaty są jej coś winne.

***

- Wiesz ty co? – powiedział cicho Jack. – Właśnie dotarło do mnie, że z ciebie kawał kłopotów. Jesteś jednym, wielkim, pierdolonym kłopotem, a na dokładkę ciągniesz nas za sobą w ten swój świat nieustających kłopotów.

***

- Kurczę – powiedziała Donna niepewnie. – Ale miałam sen.


End file.
